Harvest Moon
by jfryman
Summary: A continuation of Clouded Moonlight. Edward and Bella's second daughter Marie has been imprinted upon by Seth and this is their story of love, relationships, and turmoil. The language can be very graphic and specific in some chapters.
1. Prologue

**Harvest Moon**

(Set One Year After Clouded Moonlight)

Prologue: A Recap

(Edward)

It has been a year since my little girl, Renesmee, got married, helped to destroy the Volturi, and had twin boys. She will always be my little girl, but just recently her little sister, Marie, is the one that has been getting into trouble. She is sixteen and thinks she knows everything. Her twin brother, Eddie, was just recently married. I miss him more and more every day. He is my only son and we are extremely close. He fell in love with Tanya from the Denali Coven when he was only fourteen and every since then they have been inseparable. So I all but kicked him out the door when he told me that he was going to marry Tanya. I knew that they were going to live in Alaska with Tanya's family and I do miss him but I know that he is happy. They visit often, but since I never expected to be a father, all of these feelings are so new to me.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Love. I was just thinking about Eddie. I am really starting to miss him. And Marie is making me crazy. Her and Seth think there are no consequences to anything they do!"

Seth was a wolf, just like Jacob. I loved Seth like a son, even before he imprinted on my little girl, but he and Marie were getting very involved as of lately. It was like Nessie all over again, except we had 5 years to prepare for that one. It has only been six months for Marie and Seth, but still they were extremely in love with one another.

"Edward, she is growing up. We knew the time was coming, I know it is different than Nessie, but just think, soon we will have an empty house and we can start traveling and doing all the things we have wanted to do!" Bell exclaimed.

"I love you Bella. It's just that this is harder for me with Marie. I can't read her mind, and she has learned to extend her powers to cover Seth as well, and it is driving me mad!"

She kissed me then. Soft and sweet. Oh how I loved her. And it made me think; we soon would be alone for the rest of eternity.


	2. Love and Fire

Chapter 1: Love & Fire

(Marie)

"Seth come on!"

I watched as Seth launched himself out of the trees, morphing in mid-air and slamming into me. I lost my balance and toppled over, Seth still on top of me. I never got over the fact that my boyfriend was a wolf. I had watched him transform in and out of human-form numerous times, so it wasn't anything that scared me. To tell you the truth it all fascinated me and now that sixteen I was very much aware of my naked boyfriend on me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Marie." Seth breathed.

He rolled me on top of him and kissed me passionately. I could feel his hands on my lower back, slowly sliding up. His fingers fumbled with my bra clasp but he managed to unclasp it. He raised my shirt carefully up my back and I helped him, grabbing the bottom and yanking it over my head. I slid the bra straps down my arms exposing half of my naked body to him.

Seth cupped his hands around my face and stared intently into my eyes, "Marie, are you sure?" he whispered.

"I'm sure of how much I want you."

"But here, now? You don't want anything more romantic?" He questioned.

"I want you Seth, forever!"

His hands slid down my face to my shoulders and down my arms. I kissed him gently on the lips and rubbed my hands all over his naked body. I wanted this; I had been waiting to make love with Seth for months. I knew my father wouldn't approve so it was a good thing that he couldn't read my mind. I was also getting good at projecting my mind shield around Seth as well, so I was positive that we had complete privacy.

The passion in his touch and kiss made me want him even more. I pulled his body on top of mine and a small moan escaped my lips. He was so careful not to hurt me and it made everything between us feel so right.

"Oh Seth."

"I love you Marie, I love you," he moaned.

We made love for what seemed like an hour before Seth heard a howl.

"Oh crap," Seth groaned. "I'd better go see what Jake wants. I will be right back."

"Hurry back please," I said as I watch Seth speed off into the trees. It was ten minutes before I Started to get worried. Normally he would have been back by now to tell me what was going on. I was really nervous, so I got dressed and wandered off into the forest following Seth's scent. It was so scattered. His scent was everywhere!

"Seth? Are you there? Seth, what is going on?"

I was really starting to get scared now. Seth always answered me. Something really weird was happening. The forest was getting really cloudy and I was starting to lose what was in front of me. The air was so thick that I couldn't see anything at all and it was getting really hard to breath.

I could hear everyone calling my name. I don't know how long it had been since Seth left me here alone. I could smell the smoke and I could see the flames of the fire in the distance. All I could do was crawl. I wished at this moment daddy could hear my thoughts, but I knew I was trapped here. The smoke was so thick and everything was going dark. The voices started to fade and I could see the fire about ten feet away from me as I fell to the cold hard ground.

"Daddy," was all I could manage before the smoke overtook me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Edward)

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked me.

"I'm not sure Bells, but Jake just howled and I think something is wrong. Something smells off."

I wasn't sure what was happening but I had a feeling that it was going to be something terrible. I got out of bed and got dressed, Bella not far behind me. I went to the front door to look outside, something sure smelled weird.

Seth came bolting out of the trees, "Seth, what is it? Where is Marie?" I could hear the panic in his thoughts.

"_I'm not sure Edward. We were in the woods and Jake howled. I was only gone ten minutes and when I went back for Marie, she wasn't there! I don't know where she is Edward and there is a raging fire not far from where she last was."_

My face went stone hard and I could feel Bella getting anxious beside me, "Edward, what's wrong? Where is Marie?"

"She is in the woods. Seth left her to answer Jake, and when he came back she was gone."

"Oh so Marie is lost in the woods again? Well that's not so bad, we have found her every other time." Bella stated firmly.

"No Bells. There is a fire… and Marie is lost."

Her face went into panic mode. She bolted towards the main house. I knew she was going for reinforcements. We would need all the help in the world. At this moment I wished that my daughter was not immune to my talents.

"Seth you need to go find Jake, we are going to need Nessie's help. Tell him to take the twins to Charlie's and to stay put."

Seth whimpered.

"No Seth, the pack cannot help with this one. The smoke is too thick and it is too dangerous for you guys this time and that is a direct order, now GO!"

I raced after Bella and was met at the river by everyone, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlise, Esme, and soon after Nessie.

"What is going on?" Nessie asked.

"Listen everyone. Marie is lost in the woods and the fire is starting to get out of control. I know where Seth last left her and we will branch out from there."

I heard Nessie gasp and Bella rushed to her side, "Don't worry sweetie, your sister is going to be just fine."

We all raced to the spot Seth showed me in his head. I could smell Marie's scent but it was quickly fading. We all scattered into different directions calling for Marie. Her scent was everywhere and there was no good lead to follow. It was about fifteen minutes later when we all gathered back to our starting point.

"She has got to be close by," Alice declared.

"Wait, listen… Did anyone hear that?"

"What Edward, hear what?" Carlisle asked.

"I think Marie is this way."

"No! Edward, the fire. It is getting too close!" Carlisle bellowed as I took off towards the voice that I swore I heard.

I knew I heard Marie call daddy. I caught her scent and followed it until it was obscured by the smoke. It was so thick I couldn't see anything. The fire was so close. I could feel the heat on my skin and I closed my eyes. I concentrated as hard as I could, "_Daddy_," Iheard again.

"Marie? I am here baby, talk to me."

I opened my eyes and looked directly at the fire that was only feet from me now. I looked to the right, then left and that was when I spotted her. She was unconscious, the fire inches from her left arm. I raced over to her and scooped her up into my arms.

"I've got her, meet me at the main house!" I bellowed so that everyone could hear and follow.

I hurdled towards the main house as fast as I could. I launched into the living room and laid Marie in the middle of the floor. It was only seconds before Carlisle bolted into the room.

"Edward I need a wet cloth, and my medical bag!" Carlisle declared. "I will get the heart monitor and oxygen."

When we got back into the living room the rest of the family had arrived along with Seth.

"Is she going to be okay Carlisle?" Seth asked nervously.

"I'm not sure Seth I need to assess her condition first." Carlisle stated calmly.

"Oh this is all my fault, if I only had her come with me instead of just leaving her there." Seth muttered.

"Seth, come on man don't beat yourself up about this, how were we to know about the fire?" Jasper whispered calming Seth immediately.

Just then the front door flung open and Nessie and Jake walked in with the twins, "Uncle Emmett, Uncle Emmett!" WilIan and Masen screamed.

Emmett and Rosalie took the twins from Nessie and Jake's arms and took them upstairs. I could hear Emmett muttering something about ballet while they walked up the steps and then I heard Rose laugh.

"How is she?" Jake and Nessie said in unison.

"Well I think she is going to be okay. She has a faint heartbeat, but it is getting stronger." Carlisle answered automatically.

I stared down at my little girl still lying unconscious on the floor. I put my hands on Bella's shoulders and sighed. I watched as Bella carefully wiped the soot from Marie's face. Carlisle had the oxygen mask strapped to Marie's face. Carlisle was intently working on Marie's left arm which looked absolutely horrible. The jacket that I made her wear before leaving the house was fused to her left arm and Carlisle was carefully picking the pieces of fabric off of skin.

"The wound isn't deep; I think I will just need to put a bandage on it for a few days." Carlisle mumbled to himself.

"Thank goodness!" Seth cried.

I turn to Seth as an image of my little girl naked appeared in my head.

"Seth! You didn't? How dare you? My little girl!" And I lunged for him.

I felt Jake's body slam into mine just before reaching Seth, "Edward, you need to stop, hurting Seth isn't going to fix what they did!" Jacob screamed.

I stared at Jake and threw him off me and walked up to Seth, "You, Me, outside, NOW!"

"Hurry back," Bella said anxiously.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry. It just kind of happened. I wanted to do it the right way and wait until our wedding night, I really did. But you know how Marie can be!" Seth screeched.

"Seth, now is not the time to be thinking about these things. I'm sorry about how I reacted but you kind of took me for a surprise in there that I wasn't expecting. Please control your thoughts."

"I'm sorry Edward. It is hard sometimes, you know. I am so used to Marie blocking everything from you." Seth mumbled.

We walked back inside and everyone was crowded around Marie. I was immediately relieved as I stood over my little girl and her beautiful green eyes were open staring empathetically into mine. Bella helped her into a sitting position and Marie took the oxygen mask off her face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to everyone. "I thought I could follow Seth's scent, but the smoke was so thick," she trailed off.

"Honey, ssshhh. You are alright now. Your father was able to find you and you are safe now. That is all that matters." Bella murmured.

My little girl looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you daddy."

We lifted her to her feet and she sucked in a big deep breath of air. Bella helped her upstairs to clean up and Esme jetted into the kitchen to prepare some food for Seth and Jake.

"Edward, her arm will be just fine. She does have impenetrable skin but the jacket just fused to her arm with the heat from the fire." Carlisle stated patting my shoulder.

Masen and WilIan came bolting down the steps then and launched themselves into my arms. I loved my grandsons so much and I loved seeing them mess with Emmett. They were truly talented in every way. They were only, technically speaking, a year old but they looked like 5 year olds nonetheless.

"Grandpa!" Masen screamed. "We made Uncle Emmett dance around like a ballerina again. And this time Aunt Rose helped in getting him dressed in a tutu!"

I laughed at Masen and then Emmett came down the steps in a frilly pink tutu, "That is a great outfit for you Em!"

Emmett snapped his head up and raced back upstairs, no doubt realizing what the twins had made him do again. I was amazed how easily they could control people. It was getting more and more frequent and I knew that Nessie was getting worried about how much trouble they would eventually get in to.

"Now you two promised me that you would no longer make me do that!" Emmett bellowed coming down the steps.

"We were just messing around Uncle Emmett!" WilIan yelled.

"Why don't you two use your talents for the greater good of things, instead of messing around with me all the time." Emmett stated.

"Well I think it is because you react so well honey," Rosalie said as she slid onto the couch beside Emmett, kissing him on the cheek.

The twins laughed and ran to Jacob. Jacob loved his two little boys. His eyes lit up every time he saw them and his life had been so much happier since marrying Nessie. They were very affectionate towards one another, which I was still getting used to. I watched as Jacob scooped up his two little boys in his arms and smiled, kissing them on the foreheads.

"Masen, WilIan!" Marie screamed from the top of the stairs.

Her hair was still wet but she looked better as she ran to her nephews and hugged them both. Marie loved Masen and WilIan. She babysat for them quite a lot and you could tell that they absolutely adored Marie.

"Glad to see you are better Marie." Jacob stated.

Nessie walked around to Marie and gave her a huge hug, "Don't you do that to me again! You nearly gave me a heart attack today!" Nessie said elbowing her sister in the ribs.

"Sorry, Nessie," Marie mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Nessie asked.

"Much better now that I've had a shower!" Marie exclaimed.

She skipped over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I kissed her wet hair and sighed, "Marie, what were you thinking today?"

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" Marie said tears streaming down her face. "I thought I could just find Seth. I didn't know…"

"Not about that Marie, that wasn't your fault. I was referring to before you got lost."

"Dad!" Marie exclaimed blushing. "How did you know about that, it is rather personal you know."

"Well Seth didn't do a very good job hiding certain images from me this evening."

"I'm sorry Marie," Seth said from the kitchen… no doubt eating.

"You know we have talked about this Marie."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. I am going to be seventeen soon, and Seth and I love one another!" Marie said wiping the tears from her face.

I took Marie's hand and we walked outside. I knew this talk was coming and I wasn't ready for it, just like I wasn't ready for Nessie's.

"Honey, I know that you are growing in to a woman now, but you have to be careful. If you are ready to be a mother, then go ahead and have sex with Seth, but I want you two married first. I know that it is your decision, but I just wanted to let you know that you have your mother's and my permission to get married to Seth if that is what you would like."

"Really daddy? You would let us get married?" Marie asked.

"Honey, I want you to be happy. I know that Seth is what makes you happy. I love you my little Marie."

"Oh daddy!" Marie exclaimed rubbing the tears off of her face again.


	3. The New Kid

Chapter 2: The New Kid

(Marie)

It had been a very long summer, especially with the fire and all. My left arm was perfectly fine except for one tiny little square-shaped scar that I had on my forearm. It was September and that meant school was starting back up again. I was finally a senior and that meant graduation and a whole slew of other things that were about to take place in my life. Seth and I had our conversation about what my dad told me the night of the fire. I think I scared him a little bit about the whole thing. I mean my parents were being really good about all of this. I had just turned sixteen not too long ago so that meant I wouldn't be seventeen until after Christmas.

"I don't know Marie. I mean I love you, I really do, but you need to finish school and I just need to think about all of this for awhile okay? Please don't be mad." Seth stated.

But I was mad. I was mad that he didn't want to marry me immediately so that I could have his children and we could be happy like Eddie and Tanya. I missed my twin brother a lot and I needed to see him more often than he came to visit. I knew he was happy with Tanya and her coven in Alaska but I just missed having him to talk to about things.

So the first day of school started and per usual Seth dropped me off. I attended Fairholm High School which was only about fifteen minutes outside of Forks, Washington. I had a lot of friends, but since I was open-enrolled I didn't get to see them much outside of school.

"Hey Marie, how was your summer?" Chloe asked in homeroom.

"Oh hey Chloe, it was good. I mostly hung out with my family and boyfriend."

"You are so lucky. Seth is unbelievably gorgeous." Chloe said gushing over Seth. "That is so cool that he drives you to school every day!"

"Yea, I guess."

"Hey girls!" Ethan stated sitting beside us.

"Hi Ethan, how was your summer?" Chloe asked turning the conversation away from me.

I sometimes hated how completely unobservant Ethan was. I mean he was friendly and all but the way Chloe threw herself towards him was funny. She clearly liked him and he had never even asked her out. I was meaning to do something about that because it would be nice to double with Ethan and Chloe. It would be different for Seth and me. We were always hanging out in La Push with the pack. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice a boy standing in front of me.

"Hi I'm Owen, I just moved here. I was wondering if this seat was taken?"

"Oh no, sorry."

He was good looking about six foot even and very muscular. He had shaggy blond hair and high cheek bones and he wore very nice clothes. I giggled to myself and wondered if Aunt Alice had dressed him this morning. The day was uneventful, as usual, but I kept getting a weird vibe from Owen, who happened to be in most of my classes.

I had music at the end of the day and once again we would have to audition for our spots. I was leading soprano for three years running and no one was going to take it from me during my senior year. Aunt Rosalie and I had been working on a very difficult piece as of lately. It was Italian, and I was also planning on surprising everyone by playing the piano while I sang. I didn't want to show off but I just really wanted all the solos again this year.

"Auditions for Sophomores through Seniors will be held on Thursday and Friday, and Freshmen will be on Monday," Mrs. Simon declared.

I dashed to the back of the auditorium when the bell rang and signed up for the very last spot that was offered on Friday. I liked saving the best for last. I smiled to myself as I skipped to my locker and noticed Owen staring in my direction.

"You seem to be a very good mood this afternoon," he stated.

"Well I am. I just signed up for my choral audition and I am looking forward to it."

"So you're a singer then huh?" He asked.

"Well no not exactly, but I like to sing, among many other things. By the way, I'm Nessie."

He shook my hand and stared at me intently, "I am not sure but there is something different about you Nessie. I have been watching you all day and you seem very different than the other girls here."

"Oh, well let me know when you have figured that out, because I would like to know how I could dazzle someone I don't even know." I said sarcastically. "I'd better go, Seth will be waiting for me."

"Seth?" He looked puzzled.

"Sorry, my boyfriend. See you tomorrow Owen!"

I waved over my shoulder and I knew he watched me as I walked away and hopped into the car with Seth. We were about five minutes away from school when he asked, "So who was the guy you were talking to after school?"

"Oh that is Owen, he is new. I don't really know him but there is something weird about him."

"Yea I didn't like the way he was eyeing you up as you got in the car." Seth growled.

"Oh Seth, stop! No I'm serious though, he is kind of strange. He said he had been watching me all day and that I was different from all the other girls at school."

"That is weird. Well just don't talk to him and maybe he will leave you alone."

"Yea, I mentioned to him that my boyfriend was picking me up after school." I winked at Seth and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I had a good day by the way. My choral audition is on Friday. I got the last possible time!"

"You are so mean Marie. You are going to make those poor girls cry all weekend." Seth laughed.

"Hey you know what Aunt Rosalie says, the best is always saved for last. This time I want it to be true!"

We got home and I dumped my book bag on my bed and cuddled into Seth's awaiting arms. I loved being like this with him. He made me feel so safe and comfortable. We had not made love since the fire and I was starting to wonder about things.

"Seth?"

"What is it Marie?"

"Well I was just wondering why we hadn't made love since the fire. I mean we have my parents blessing and everything, but yet here we lay."

"I love you Marie, but I just cannot forgive myself for what I did to you. I almost lost you Marie. I can't be so careless with you. I want to wait until we are married until we make love again. That was what I wanted all along and I should have stuck to my guns that day."

I groaned and got off the bed and sat at my desk. I grabbed my book bag and started pulling out my homework when there was soft knock on my door.

"Hey there kiddo," my dad said. "I was just wondering how your first day of your senior year went?"

"It went good daddy, oh and can we practice my song again tonight. My audition is Friday."

"Sure no problem sweetie. Seth, is there anything I can get you?"

"Oh no thanks Edward, I'm fine."

"Oh daddy, you and mommy have to fill out and sign these forms."

I handed my dad the stack of papers and he groaned, "Honestly you think they would just recycle the ones from last year." He mumbled as he shut my door.

I giggled and started on my math. It didn't take long for me to finish all of my work and I got up and sat back down on the bed where Seth was staring at me. I laid my hand on his chest and he sighed.

"I love you, you know."

"Marie, please don't do this to me. I am trying okay. Just don't be mad because I want to wait until we are married."

I groaned and got up to leave my bedroom when Seth's hand caught my arm. He pulled me back to the bed and I landed on top of him. He cupped my face and kissed me gently on the lips, "I love you Marie. I will always love you, please just do this for me, please?"

I kissed him back and nodded my head as my dad busted through the door, "Seth, seriously your thoughts have been screaming at me since you walked in the door!" my dad bellowed.

I stood up and put my hands on his chest, "Dad you know we weren't doing anything!" I screamed. "Why do you always do this to me? Can't I just have some peace and quiet with Seth without you barging in here every single time?"

I walked out of my room and went straight to the piano. This was the only place where I felt free. I touched the ivory keys and the beautiful music started filling the house. I was going to rehearse my song so that it was perfect. I needed it to be really good. I started to sing the lyrics as my mom sat beside me on the bench. I continued until the song finished and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Marie, he is just being your father."

"I know mom, but Jake and I aren't having sex every free second we get, and dad needs to relax. You both gave us permission to get married, so he needs to respect my decisions."

My mother just nodded her head and looked at the hallway where my father was standing. I just shook my head and started to play my favorite song, the lullaby my daddy had written for me when I was little. I let my fingers glide over the keys and I felt my dad's hands on my shoulders. When I was finished I felt him kiss my hair. I sighed and turned around on the bench and gave him a hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seth)

"Jake, what do I do man? You know how much I love Marie but I just can't forgive myself over what happened in the woods. She could have died!"

"Seth, you need to stop fretting over this. Marie is fine and healthy and she loves you man. She wants to marry you and have your children. This is something you have always wanted, why are you running from it all now?"

"I don't know Jake. I just don't know anymore."

"Seth, you love my sister, right?" Nessie asked.

"Of course I do Ness, I just…"

She cut me off, "Then stop with all this crap. You have the ring, so why don't you use it?"

"Seth, you love her more than anything right?"

I just nodded.

"Then do what you feel man, do what you know."

I shook my head in agreement but I still didn't know how to go about this. I wanted Marie forever and I wanted to make her happy. I just wanted it all to be absolutely perfect. I decided to go for a good long run. I phased and took off. It felt good to just run sometimes. I needed to think about all of this. I wanted Marie to be my wife more than anything but I needed to talk to Edward and Bella first.

"Come on in Seth, Marie is still at school though." Bella greeted.

"I know Bella, I needed to talk with you and Edward about something."

"What is it Seth?" Edward stated coming from his office.

"Well I would like to ask Marie to marry me. But I would like to wait until Christmas that way we can get married this summer. I want to do this the right way but I know she is getting frustrated with me."

"We will help you in any way that we can, you know that Seth," Bella said moving to the couch and rubbing my back.

"I need your guys' help in keeping Marie's faith in me. I want her to know that I do love her and that I am going to marry her. I think she needs reminded of that by someone other than me."

"I think we can do that Seth," Edward answered. "But it won't be easy. You know how stubborn Marie can get about things. You will need to stick your ground and not cave in about this. She will thank you for it in the end."

"Thank you so much you guys. I'd better get going. She will be mad at me if I am late to pick her up again."

I drove a little over the speed limit to still find Marie waiting outside the school. I was late again. This time I was going to hear it.

"Hey," she said calmly. Okay maybe not after all.

"Hey sorry I am late again. I was with Jake and Masen and WilIan would not let me leave."

I hated lying to her but I think she would understand more if I brought her nephews into the picture.

"Oh no it's okay. I was just talking with Owen again. He keeps staring at me and I warned him that he had better stop, but he said he had to figure out what was so different about me."

"That is strange Marie, have you talked to your parents about it? They might be able to help you with a couple tricks to get rid of him."

"I guess I will have to. He is starting to really freak me out."

We rode in silence the rest of the way home and it make me really start to think about why this Owen character was so adamant into figuring out my girlfriend… and soon, hopefully, fiancé.


	4. My Observer

Chapter 3: My Observer

(Marie)

The first week of school went by do fast and before I knew it my solo was going to take place in one hour. I stared at my empty lunch tray and heard my stomach lurch.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Marie?" Ethan asked. "You'd better, your solo is this afternoon."

"I know." I grumbled but dug in my book bag for my lunch that mom had made me.

"So are you nervous?" Ethan asked.

"Not really Ethan. To tell you the truth I am really excited. I have some tricks up my sleeve for this year."

"You aren't going to go into your amazing falsetto again are you?" He asked pocking me in the ribs.

"Not this year, something else is planned. Hey speaking of planned do you have any plans for Saturday night?"

"Why are you asking me out?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Ethan you know I have Seth, I was actually wondering if you might want to ask out Chloe?"

I stared at his expression on his face. I could tell what he was thinking.

"Chloe? Seriously? You want me to ask out Chloe?" He spat.

"Ethan, be nice! You know she likes you and you two have a lot in common. I think you actually might enjoy yourself."

"I don't know. I think that Owen guy might like her." He said sticking his thumb towards Chloe who was talking to Owen at his table.

"He's so weird. He keeps staring at me and it is just freaky."

"You want me to talk to him?" Ethan suggested.

Then Chloe came over and plopped herself next to me, so I just nodded a no thank you towards Ethan.

"What's up Chloe? And why on earth were you talking to Owen?"

"I am not sure exactly," she mumbled. "He said he wanted to ask me something but then he just started asking questions about you?"

"Me? Seriously?"

"Yea, he is so strange." She said grabbing her sandwich.

I dropped the conversation and finished my lunch. Before I knew it I was in music and the first girl was on stage singing some Celine Dion song I had never heard of. I was more into classical music myself, I guess you could thank my mom and dad for that.

When it was my turn I went onstage and pushed the piano into place. Mrs. Simon just stared at me as I sat down. This piano was as exquisite as the one I was accustomed to but it was the only one the music department had. I let my fingers glide over the piano keys as I played my introduction. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

When I was finished I stood up and there wasn't a sound from the class. I heard Mrs. Simon clear her throat, "Marie, I didn't know you could play the piano?" She stated.

"Oh yea, I have been playing since I was little."

She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders, "You my dear were fabulous. I had no idea you had that much talent wrapped inside you, Brava!" She said and started to clap.

I blushed and walked to my seat as the class started to hoot and holler. I slid into my seat and looked at Chloe and Ethan. Both of them were speechless. Right then I knew I secured my spot as leading soprano.

"I had no idea Marie," Ethan stated as we left class. "I mean you were amazing, so good. I cannot wait to see the solos Mrs. Simon gives you for the senior recital. You are going to be the talk of the senior class now!"

Chloe just nodded and we walked to our lockers. I turned the corner and grimaced. There at my locker was the pain in my ass, Owen.

"So I heard you blew everyone away today," he mumbled as I opened my locker.

"Guess so."

He really going to piss me off and I wasn't going to stop my strength when I put him through the wall. He kept rambling on about stuff until I finally got irritated enough to say something, "Look Owen, I'm not sure what signals I have been giving off, but I am not interested at all in what you think, okay? So please just leave me along already."

"You might want to be nice to me, Marie. Bad things happen to people who aren't polite." He threatened.

I stared at him, was he serious? He obviously had no idea in what he was dealing with so I decided to threaten him back.

"And I have a boyfriend who doesn't like it when people threaten me, so back off Owen!" I slammed my locker and started to walk off when he grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall.

"Like I said Marie, bad things happen to those who aren't nice to me."

I looked at him. His arm was against my throat. There was no one left in the hallway so there would be witnesses if I put him through the window, but I wouldn't have to. I could hear Seth already racing towards me.

"You keep your hands off her!" He yelled as he grabbed Owen's shoulder and pushed him away from me."

"Oh so you must be her little protector. Well you might want to reiterate to your boyfriend here what I just told you Marie." He said and walked off.

Seth turned me wide-eyed and confused. "Let's just go Seth, we can talk about it at home okay?"

He listened but he wrapped his arm around me and kept his eyes peeled for Owen. When we got in the car he looked at me worriedly, "Marie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Seth, can you just take me home please?"

"You need to tell me what that was all about Marie," Seth whispered reaching for my hand.

I grabbed his hand and kissed it, "I'm not sure. He was babbling on and on and I was rude and interrupted him. He didn't like that very much and he threatened that bad things happen to people who are mean to him. I started to walk off and he pinned me to the wall and the rest you know."

"I really don't like this kid Marie." Seth said calmly.

"I don't either. If you wouldn't have shown up I would have put him through the window. No one was around," I giggled.

"Hey how did your audition go?"

"Oh Seth, it was fabulous. The teacher and the entire class were speechless! I think I guaranteed myself a fantastic solo opportunity for the senior recital."

We were home now and I cautioned Jake to watch his thoughts. I definitely did not want dad knowing about what happened at school before I told him. I also didn't want either of my parents to know about the incident with Owen. He was my problem and no one else's.

The weekend was uneventful along with the next couple weeks of school. Owen was steering clear of me and I did land the top soprano spot for the fourth year in a row. Things were going really well with Seth as well. We were happy and making out more often, which suited me just fine. I loved kissing Seth, he was so perfect for me that I knew I didn't want to be with anyone else.

It was early November when things really started to take off. Mrs. Simon had announced that I would be singing a solo at the Winter Music Performance and that I would be playing the piano as well. I was thrilled and so was my entire family. I think my Aunt Rose nearly squeezed me to death when I told her. It was the Friday before the week of Thanksgiving and I was at lunch when Owen approached me.

"Marie, I would like to talk to you alone if you don't mind."

I hesitated and whispered to Chloe and Ethan that if I wasn't back in five minutes to pull the fire alarm. I left the cafeteria and followed Own outside to the side of the school where there was a grassy area. He sat and motioned for me to join him. I decided I might as well and sat down across from Owen. He stared at me intently for a few seconds before I reminded him of why we were out here.

"Owen you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, sorry Marie but I just get lost in your eyes sometimes. They are so green, they remind me of my home."

I was completely clueless as to what he was talking about, so I just smiled.

"Marie I would like to apologize for my behavior the first week of school. I am sorry for how I behaved, but I am not used to someone not wanting to listen to me. Where I am from people respect one another and are friendly. I just assumed that you would be understanding to my situation since you too are different."

"Owen, can you please get to the point of why you wanted to talk to me?"

I was getting irritated again. I promised myself and Seth that I wouldn't talk to Owen again, let alone be by myself with him.

"Marie, you fascinate me. From the first moment I saw you I knew that you were different. No one has that green of eyes and that much talent without having a story behind it. So I wanted to ask you what your story was?"

"My story? I don't have a story Owen. I am just me and my twin brother has just as much talent as well as bright green eyes." I was starting to get sarcastic. "Look Owen I don't want to be rude but I would not make a very good friend to you."

He looked at me puzzled before he spoke, "Marie, I don't want to be your friend. I think we are all past being evasive towards one another now so I am just going to get to the point of why I wanted you alone."

He launched himself at me then. He was so quick I didn't even get a chance to react before his lips were on mine. I quickly pulled away but he grabbed my waist and forced himself on top of me. He hands were everywhere, "Get off me Owen!"

"I don't think so Marie, I know you have been wanting this, I could feel it."

"I am warning you Owen, get off me!"

He pulled his face from mine, "Or what?"

That was it, I pushed and pushed hard. He went flying off me and landed in a nearby tree. I started to get up when suddenly he was back. He had me by the wrist before I could even get away, what was he?

"I was anticipating that." He breathed and came in to kiss me again.

"Owen, that wasn't even half of it, stay away from me or I swear I will have to seriously hurt you."

"I'm planning on it," he breathed as he kissed my cheek and walked back into the school.

I stood there. Not sure what just happened. I didn't know what to think or what to do. I had to get home as soon as possible. I needed Seth so badly right now.

"Marie? Marie? Are you okay?" Ethan screamed as he ran towards me. "Did he hurt you? Chloe go get a teacher."

"I'm fine Ethan," I managed to say. But I wasn't fine; I was falling apart. I reached for Ethan's arms and he caught me and wrapped me up in a hug. I started crying so hard that I was shaking. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't let go of Ethan's neck. I soon heard a teacher coming with Chloe but I couldn't get a hold of myself.

"Get her to the nurse's office!" I heard the teacher yell, but I wouldn't budge. I couldn't make myself move. I felt Ethan's arms pick me up and cradle me. I continued to cry and shake as he sat with me in the nurse's office. I still wouldn't let go of him.

"Sshhh, Marie, it's okay I got you. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere until you want me to." Ethan whispered.

I heard the nurse on the phone with my parents and I decided to look up at Ethan.

"Ethan, how did you know where I was?"

"I was about to pull the fire alarm when Owen came back in the building with a huge grin on his face. You weren't behind him so I ran out to find you. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I can't Ethan, it was so horrible." And I started sobbing again.

I heard my dad enter the office shortly after. I was so relieved that he was finally here. I still hadn't let go of Ethan and he was still cradling me when my dad walked into the nurse's office.

He completely ignored Ethan and stroked my hair. I could feel myself losing it again so I gripped Ethan's shirt tighter and started shaking.

"Mr. Cullen," Ethan sighed, "she was alone with Owen outside. She told me that if she was gone for more than five minutes to pull the fire alarm, so I about ready to when he came back into the school. He had this smug look on his face and I raced out to find Marie. She clutched onto me and won't let go sir. She can't seem to bring herself to tell me what happened."

He spoke so quickly that I had to think about everything he said. I felt my father's arms around me and I desperately wanted to be cradled into his arms, but I couldn't let go of Ethan's shirt. I wanted Seth so bad. The events of what happened flooded back into my mind and my breath started to quicken. I couldn't seem to stop the gasping noises that were coming from my chest. I then felt my father's hands around mine prying them off Ethan's shirt. I gave up and collapsed into my father's arms. He scooped me up and held me tight.

"Ethan, thank you for being such a great friend to Marie today." I heard my father say as he raced me out of the building. He jumped into the car with me still in his lap and drove as quickly as he could back home. I didn't let go of him until I finally fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Love Overcomes All

Chapter 4: Love Overcomes All

(Marie)

My dreams did not let me escape for very long. I woke up screaming only to find Seth's arms around me.

"Shh," he soothed. "It's okay, I'm here now." He said stroking my hair.

"Oh Seth!" I slammed my face into his chest and curled up into a ball in his arms. "It was so horrible Seth. He forced himself onto me. I pushed him as hard as I could but before I could even turn to run away he was there again. Seth I'm so scared."

I cried into his shirt and felt his lips on my hair over and over.

"I love you Marie, I love you. I'm not going to leave you." He whispered.

I cried myself to sleep in his arms and I slept much better after that. I woke up the next day to the sound of my dad on the phone.

"No, Ethan she is still asleep. You might want to try back this afternoon."

I opened my swollen eyes to Seth staring intently at me. I half-smiled and sat up. I felt so disconnected from the rest of my body. I felt Seth slide his arms around me and I turned to him.

"Have you told dad yet?"

"I have been with you every second since you got home so no. Do you want me to?"

"Seth I don't think I can say all that again. Please you do it. I will just sit here and wait for them to come to me, please Seth?"

He kissed my forehead and I waited for the inevitable. I would have to explain what happened at school yesterday along with the first week.

"Marie, sweetie, may your dad and I come in?" my mother said sweetly poking her head into my room.

"Sure mommy."

I watched them walk in. I could read my father's face. He was furious; I was just glad that it was not at me. My mother sat on my bed and pulled me into a hug. My dad just leaned against the door frame.

"Seth told us what you told him last night," my mom breathed. "Why didn't you tell us you were having trouble with this boy at school?"

This was going to be very hard, so I sucked in a huge breath before starting, "Well because it wasn't a big deal. I mean he bothered me the first week but then I haven't spoken to him since then… until yesterday. He said he just wanted to talk to me. I had no idea what was going to happen."

"Marie this is not your fault!" My dad bellowed. "That boy has been planning this. He wanted to get you alone Marie. Well not anymore. Starting after Thanksgiving Seth will be enrolling into all of your classes. You will not be alone for another second in that school with that boy!"

"Really?"

"Marie, I can't stand to see you hurt, this is the only way," my mom whispered into my hair kissing it.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seth was going to be with me every second of every day. How awesome this was going to be! I instantly jumped off my bed and hugged my dad still standing in the doorway. "I love you daddy."

"Marie, do you want to press charges? The school has already taken action and this Owen boy has been suspended for two weeks. Do you want to go to the police?"

"Dad, I don't think that would be a good idea. I just want this all to go away and you and mom have made me so happy. I mean Seth is going to be at school with me. I already feel better about going on Monday."

"Oh sweetie you don't have to go this week, we already spoke to your teachers. Everyone thinks it would be a good idea if you just stayed home. I mean you are only missing two days." My mom said.

"You mean my Thanksgiving break starts today? Wow! Do you mind if I go spend some time with Aunt Alice. I want to go shopping."

"I think that would make her very happy honey," mom sighed.

Just then the phone rang and my dad handed it to me, "It's Ethan."

"Hey Ethan. Look I just wanted to thank you for everything yesterday. Sorry about ruining your shirt."

"Are you alright Marie?"

"I'm fine Ethan, honestly. I hope you have a good break. I won't be back at school until after Thanksgiving, so tell Chloe for me okay?"

"Well I will see you after break then, you have a good Thanksgiving too."

"Bye Ethan and thanks again, for everything."

I cradled the receiver in my hands before dialing Aunt Alice.

"Hello."

"Aunt Alice, it's Marie. Can we go shopping today?"

"Sure can, where would you like to go?"

"Well I was actually thinking L.A."

"Your father okay with this?"

"He sure is. I will see you soon!"

Just then Seth walked in the front door. I skipped over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am going to L.A. for a few days with Aunt Alice, okay?"

"If that is what you want to do," Seth mumbled.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm not. I want to go shopping. I need to get away for a few days okay. I love you and I will miss you."

I gave him a peck on the cheek again and raced to my room where my parents already had my bag packed for L.A. I jumped in the shower and got dressed and raced to the main house to go shopping with one of my favorite aunts.

Aunt Alice and I spent three full days in shops that I had never seen before. I had so many designer clothes that it was ridiculous. Aunt Alice spared no expense in making me happy so we did everything that I wanted to, including calling Seth about fifty times a day. I missed him so much but I needed this time.

I was feeling so much better after trying on outfit and outfit. Everything seemed to look perfect on me, including a beautiful light green chiffon silk dress that Aunt Alice insisted on getting me. When I got home I thought I would never be able to fit all my new clothes into my closet, but miraculously my closet was empty.

"Mommy," I yelled after opening my closet doors, "Where are all my clothes?"

I could hear her giggling as I started unpacking my new wardrobe. I had new everything! I think Aunt Alice completely went overboard but I didn't mind. I liked having pretty clothes.

I heard mom whisk into the room and I turned to face her, "Mommy, my clothes?"

"Sweetie, your dad and I figured that Aunt Alice would go crazy so we moved all of your old clothes to Eddie's closet and that way all of your new ones will fit in here." She laughed. "Here you let me rearrange all of your new clothes so you can go find Seth. He has been dying for three days."

I laughed and skipped out of my room and out of the house. I raced into the woods following his scent. He must have been hunting which was perfect because I felt like hunting as well. I loved this time of year. All of the leaves were a perfect crunching sound and the air was so crisp and fresh. I was getting close so I slowed my steps and gracefully launched into a nearby tree.

I looked down on Seth and Jake hunting. They both had just taken out an elk as I pranced from the tree limb to the ground. I think I about gave Seth a heart attack, but Jacob just sniffed and went back to enjoying his catch. I heard a deer racing through the forest not far away and took off after it. When I got back from my victory kill, Jake was gone and Seth was leaning against a tree in nothing but shorts.

Oh how I loved looking at his body. He was so muscular and sexy that it made my blood boil. I jumped towards him and he caught me in mid-air. We fell to the ground, crunching into a pile of leaves. I laughed and brought his face to mine. I kissed him passionately and felt his heart beat quicken.

He placed his hands onto my hips and pulled me onto him. I giggled as he brought his lips back to my face, "Oh how I've missed you Marie," he breathed.

"I've missed you too, you know. You should see the new wardrobe Aunt Alice bought me."

He continued to kiss me and I wasn't sure where this was going; I looked at him confused. He answered my look by pulling my face back to his. His hands were everywhere. He soon had my naked body pressed to him tightly. There was a surge of pleasure that I had never felt before and I moaned loudly. He silenced me by pressing his lips to mine.

My heartbeat was flying, as was his. I missed him this way so much. I loved him with every inch of me. I wanted to be his forever and I knew how much he loved me by giving me what I wanted. We made love into the afternoon and early evening. I never wanted him to stop but we knew that we had both better get home.

"I love you Seth," I whispered as we got dressed.

His lips were on mine again. He pressed his body firmly to mine and moaned, "I love you to Marie, truly I do."

We walked back to my house hand in hand with no cares in the world. I was with my Seth and that was all that mattered. We had made love and it was better than the first time. I guess we would eventually try a bed, but I was fine with just loving him, no matter where it was.

The next couple of days flew by. We had a huge Thanksgiving Day party at Grandpa Charlie's. Billy, Sue, Leah and her husband Brian were there along with the entire Cullen clan, including my sister with Masen and WilIan. We were all surprised when Eddie and Tanya walked in right before grace. It was an amazing day filled with laughter and games. It was great that everyone was in unison with one another. I got to spend so much time with my twin brother; I hadn't realized how much I missed him.

"So Eddie, how is married life treating you?"

"Oh Marie, you have no idea the joys and pleasures that await you. It is magical. I love Tanya so much and we just moved into our own little cottage in the mountains not far from Carmen and Eleazar's house. We have it all fixed up so nice and it is just wonderful."

"I'm glad you are so happy Eddie, really. I miss having you around!"

The night was over and the twins were asleep in Seth's and my arms before we even realized what time it was. We handed off WilIan and Masen to my sister and Jacob and we kissed everyone goodnight. Seth and I walked back to the house with my mom and dad not far behind. I stopped at the front door and turned to Seth.

"It was so good to see Eddie and Tanya again," I whispered.

"I know what you mean," my dad stated as he and mom appeared out of nowhere.

"He looks and sounds happy though," my mom said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Your dad and I are going to go hunt for the night. All that turkey made us realize how thirsty we really are."

"Oh okay, well when will you be back?"

"Most likely by tomorrow evening; there is a mountain lion problem that is escalating in Canada. Everyone is coming with us, so you two should stick around the house tomorrow. Jake is going to watch the twins but it would be nice if you two stopped in and helped out." Dad declared.

"Well be careful and bag a lion for me dad."

I couldn't believe it. Seth and I were going to be alone for twenty-four hours. I was really glad at that moment that my dad could not read my thoughts, and it was definitely a good thing that I was shielding Seth's as well. My dad just smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead; he and mom raced off into the woods then.

I turned to Seth and looked deep into his eyes, "We have twenty-four hours to ourselves. We are going to be completely alone!"

He sensed my mood immediately and scooped me up into his arms. When he got to my room he laid me on the bed and took off his shirt. I copied and pulled his hands into mine; our half-naked bodies pressed against one another as he laid on top of me, "I want this to be perfect Marie. I love you so much."

He kissed me then. He kissed me more passionately than he had ever kissed me before. I could feel his fingers fumbling with the button on my jeans. Why was he so nervous? He managed with the zipper just fine and I kicked off my jeans. I had his pants off of him within seconds and we pressed our bodies against one another.

It didn't take long for the rest of the underwear to come flying off and for our love making to really begin. I pressed my hands onto his back and he pushed further into me. He made me moan in ways that I didn't know was possible. He was so intimate for the first time, whispering "I love you" and "I need you Marie" in my ear over and over.

Every touch, every feeling was so erotic that it made me feel wonderful. He rolled me on top of him and I sat up and threw my head back, arching my back creating a new pleasure to both of us. We both moaned as I continued to thrust forward over and over. Seth's hands were on my hips pressing himself into me more and more. He kissed me sensually and longer than ever before. I eventually collapsed into his arms after two hours and we slept for only four hours before making love again.

It was around noon before we finally got up. I was completely turned on when Seth walked into the kitchen in just his boxer-briefs. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him seductively, exposing my naked body from under my robe. Seth picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bathroom and into the awaiting shower. I threw my robe on the floor and helped Seth slip out of his underwear.

Seth pressed himself against me while the hot water hit his back. He had me pinned up against the shower wall, my legs still wrapped around his waist. I felt an immediate sense of pleasure as the steam filled the bathroom. Seth seemed to stimulate every piece of me. I could feel how deep he was and how much I wanted him to thrust harder.

I moaned over and over and each one was silenced by his lips. His tongue moved against mine and I pressed my hands on the back of his head to secure his face to mine. He let my legs slide down his body and he flipped me around. He pressed himself into me from behind and I was pressed against the glass of the shower door. He hands cupped my breasts and moved up to my neck throwing my head back arching my back pressing himself further into me. I moaned with the greatest pleasure of all as he continued to press his body onto mine.

I had wanted sex so badly with Seth that we let the water run cold. We fell out of the shower, smacking on the bathroom floor. He had braced my head for the fall but not my body. I landed right on Seth allowing myself to be opened up to a new kind of pleasure. His hips forced their way forward from the fall and he entered me hard and fast. It was painful at first, but my body absorbed the rough feeling and replaced it with erotic desires.

We tangled into one another on the floor as he pushed harder and faster than before. I was moaning with pleasure from the new angle and feeling he was giving me. We eventually both weakened our positions and succumbed to the floor.

"Oh Seth," I sobbed curling onto his chest.

He lifted my chin up and cupped his hands around my face, "I love you Marie. The pleasures you have just given me," he moaned.

I reached for my robe and slipped it on sitting up. Seth stood up and pulled a pair of boxer briefs and shorts on. I stared at him as he got half dressed. How much I loved him. We had just made love three times in twenty-four hours. He truly was my everything.

He grabbed my hand and lifted me off the floor. I, too, got dressed and went to the kitchen to make some food. I quickly whipped up some Thanksgiving leftovers, thanks to the microwave, and we inhaled our food. We both had second helpings and we decided that we needed to get over to Jake's like my dad had asked us to.


	6. The Babysitter

Chapter 5: The Babysitter

(Seth)

My love for Marie had grown since she got back from L.A. with Alice. I couldn't say no to her lust for me anymore. I was denying the feelings that were inside of me and I badly wanted to hold my Marie in my arms and make love to her over and over. It wasn't long before those desires became reality. With Edward and Bella gone for a whole day, Marie and I had a chance to be really alone.

"It was everything that it was supposed to be Jake!"

"Oh I know Seth. Love is a very passionate thing."

"I just didn't expect it to be so perfect. It made me realize how much I love her."

"Seth, I don't need all the details, I trust you."

I watched as Marie played with the twins outside and it made me long for a family with Marie.

"Jake, what is it like being a dad?"

"Well Seth, I can't really explain it. It is the greatest thing in the world holding that child in your arms. It gets even better when they first say I love you. Your heart skips a couple beats and you realize why you were put on this earth."

"You are so lucky to have two little boys. I know they can be a handful though."

"You got that right. Their freaky mind controlling thing is giving Nessa nightmares. She hasn't been able to sleep lately. I worry that they might hurt someone, but they are so little they don't know what they are capable of yet. They just like messing around right now, but all that will change in the next few years."

"You know I think that is why they like Marie so much. She is immune to their abilities and they can just be themselves around her. Well that and she is the best aunt ever."

"They adore Marie, Seth. They cherish her visits, and you can see why now. She is so good with them. She has the instinct in her to be a good mom."

"Marie is a natural at everything."

I watched as Marie played with the boys for a good half hour before she brought them inside for their naps. She was so good with them. She carried them both in her arms and you could tell they were already half asleep.

"Man those two sure are growing up fast," Marie exclaimed walking in the living room and sitting on my lap.

"Thank you Marie, they always give me fits when it is nap time." Jake sighed in relief.

"No problem Jacob, they are easy to put to sleep if you just sing their favorite lullaby." Marie giggled.

We sat and watched television until we heard Nessie breeze through the door.

"Hey Seth, Marie. How is everything?" Nessie asked.

"Oh the boys were so great. They should be up from their nap soon." Marie answered automatically.

"I missed you," Nessie whispered as she kissed Jake.

It was so intense that I had to turn my head just to give them some privacy. I heard Nessie squeal as Jake pulled her onto his lap.

"Well I guess we should get back Seth," Marie said as she stood up.

"Thanks again Marie, you need to come over more often, try every day right around the twins nap time," Jake snickered.

"I'll get right on that," Marie giggled and we were on our way home.

We walked back hand in hand taking our time. It was a good half an hour walk but it was such a nice evening. You could see the harvest moon peeking through the clouds and it made me smile.

"You ready for Monday Seth?" Marie asked about five minutes into our walk.

"I don't know. I have already been a senior so things should be easy for me. Your class schedule seems alright. I am just worried about music. Marie, I can't sing at all."

"You have a great voice Seth! You have such a deep voice. I think you will take our basses down an entire octave," Marie laughed.

"Well I am glad that he will be gone for another week and a half. It will allow me to get into a nice schedule before he comes back, if he comes back."

"I want to face him again. This time I want to launch him through a wall. Let's see him spring back from that," Marie grumbled.

It was already Saturday by the time we reached the house. It was really late and Marie was exhausted so I carried her swiftly into her bedroom and tucked her in for the night. I ended up collapsing on the floor beside her bed. The rest of the weekend went quickly and before we knew it Monday morning was upon us.

"Marie, you call if you need anything okay?" Edward whispered as she was eating breakfast.

"I will be fine daddy. I have Seth with me now."

"Well then have a nice day you two. Hurry home!" Edward yelled behind us as we got in the car.

Another gift Alice had gotten Marie in L.A. was a brand new bright yellow Chevy Camaro. Marie squealed as she got in the driver's seat. I watched her put in her favorite CD and she turned up the volume and sped off down the highway. We made it to school sooner than usual and Marie held my hand as we walked into the main office.

I handed the secretary my transfer paperwork and she handed me my schedule. It was the usual spiel of having the teacher's sign and having me bring it back at the end of the day. I grabbed Marie's hand as we walked out of the office. The hallways were starting to get crowded and people were staring and whispering. It was all quite comical actually. The best one I heard was, _"Do you think he is her body guard?"_ and then I heard _"No stupid, she was assaulted by that freak Owen, that's why he got suspended."_

That one made me squeeze Marie's hand even tighter. She tucked her arm around my waist and whispered, "Don't listen to them. Just ignore it Seth, please."

I nodded and she pulled me towards her locker. She opened it and grabbed her books as I watched people walk by staring.

"Marie! Oh my gosh. How was your Thanksgiving?" Chloe screamed down the hallway.

If the attention wasn't already on Marie, it was now.

"It was fantastic!" She said winking towards me. "You remember Seth right?"

"Oh yea, hey Seth. Ethan told me what happened. I'm really glad you are okay, and I am also really glad that Seth is enrolled with us now. You could probably pound that Owen right into the ground couldn't you Seth?" Chloe said staring up at me.

I smiled and Marie grabbed my hand and pulled me along into our homeroom. The day was endless stares and whispers. Lunch was the worst; I was the buzz of the lunchroom.

"Hey Marie, good to see you back." Ethan said sitting down beside Marie at the table. "I cannot wait for music today, Mrs. Simon is going to have you do your solo. You are going to be so good at the concert Marie. I even overheard something about college scouts being there."

"Like I need that kind of pressure Ethan!" Marie exclaimed playfully punching Ethan on the shoulder.

Music was the one class that I was dreading. I was not very vocal about singing. I could sing it just wasn't my favorite thing to do. Marie dragged me into the auditorium a couple minutes early so that I could do my audition for Mrs. Simon. She was simply thrilled with a new bass and she was going to stand me in the very back so that I didn't obstruct anyone's views on the risers. Ethan was right about Marie's solo. She was so beautiful under the spotlight singing into the piano. That was her most comfortable spot, and she typically lost herself in the music.

The class went wild when she ended. I was frozen to my spot; she was dazzling. As soon as class was over and we were outside, I pushed her up against her car and grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"You are amazing," I whispered in between kisses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Marie)

My first couple days back to school were easy. I had Seth beside me at all times and it was nice to not have to worry about Owen at all. But I dreaded the day when he was scheduled to return. Most of the rumors and whispering had seemed to stop after we were back from Thanksgiving break for a little more than a week.

When Ethan and Chloe were around Seth seemed at ease with the whole situation. He really enjoyed seeing me sing in music. I had started working with him at home with his sexy bass voice that he had. I loved being with him all day long. And I think that he didn't mind going through his senior year again because he was with me.

"Well today is the day," I said to Seth as we got out of the car on a brisk Thursday morning. It was dooms day in my mind and Seth wrapped his left arm around me as we walked into school. I didn't spot him right away, but I knew he was there. The whole school was buzzing with excitement and I listened to the rumors swirling around me.

"_I hear they changed his entire schedule so that he wouldn't even be able to cross paths with her."_

"_What will they do about lunch?"_

"_I think that he is finished bugging her. I mean she has that bodyguard with her all the time. There is no way Owen will be able to get her alone anymore."_

I felt Seth's arm tighten around me and he pulled me into a tight embrace, "You going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, I just want to get this day over with. I'm excited for music though today, Chloe is trying out for the alto solo part in that new song we sang yesterday."

He simply nodded and scanned the hallways. We walked into homeroom just as the bell rang to find that he was not there. Maybe they did change his schedule. I went through all my morning classes to find that he was not in them. I was really starting to dread lunch now, that would be his only opportunity to talk to me. I stuck by Seth's side in the hallway as we headed to lunch. I had my right arm clutched around his waist and his left arm was around my shoulders. Ethan was on my opposite side and Chloe was on Seth's other side.

We all walked in and sat down at our table. Chloe disappeared for a few minutes to get lunch for all of us. My back was towards the entrance of the cafeteria but I knew when he entered. I heard the whole lunchroom gasp in anticipation. I kept my eyes down and played with the water bottle in my hands.

"He sat down Marie. He looked as if he was coming over here, but he saw Seth sitting with you." Ethan mumbled.

I breathed a sigh of relief and when lunch ended we were the last to leave. Friday went virtually the same way. I was starting to feel really good about everything again. Winter break was only two weeks away, and the music concert was this Friday night.

"All right everyone, we have some major work to do this week!" Mrs. Simon exclaimed during Monday's class. I giggled as she got us all to work. I had been working on my solo a lot and Mrs. Simon trusted me that it was going to be good. There was just no time during class to practice it, so I worked on it at home with Daddy. He was giving me all kinds of hints and tricks to make my performance that much more special.

Friday eventually rolled around and nothing eventful had happened yet. It was lunch when something very strange happened. Seth was beside me joking with Ethan and Chloe about their ever-budding relationship when I heard the lunch room gasp in shock. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I turned around to find Owen staring at me.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight, Marie. I have heard that your solo is going to be the best part of the show." Owen said trembling.

Seth immediately stood up, but I reached my arm out in front of him. I simply smiled, nodded, grabbed Seth's hand and strolled out of the lunchroom. "That was weird," I whispered to Seth in the hallway.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you Marie… that boy is just too weird." Seth mumbled. I could hear Chloe and Ethan's footsteps coming up behind us so we slowed so they could catch up to us.

"Okay that was strange," Ethan stated.

"I know right?"

"Don't worry about it Marie, you just focus on tonight!" Chloe exclaimed.

On the ride home I got the eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was about to happen. Seth noticed my mood and tried to boost my spirits. He told dad about the encounter at school as soon as we got home.

"Dad, it was nothing, he just wished me good luck for tonight."

"That boy is up to something Marie. I'm not quite sure what, but I don't like it."

"Dad can I just focus on tonight please? I need to get ready!"

I pulled my hair off my face and up into a smooth clip. My mom curled my dangling hairs with a curling iron and I put on my makeup. I wanted to play up the green in my eyes so I picked out the chiffon satin dress that Aunt Alice bought me a few weeks ago in L.A. I walked into the living room and Seth's mouth dropped.

"Wow, Marie, you look lovely."

"Thank you. I know I will be wearing that itchy old robe for the group performances but Mrs. Simon said if I wore something nice underneath that I could take off the robe during my solo performance." I answered automatically.

Seth and I rode with my mom and dad to the school and everyone else met us there. Even Charlie was came with Sue. It was going to be a great evening.

The group performance went really well. Chloe's solo was perfect and she squealed with delight when I told her backstage.

"Break a leg, Marie!" Ethan said wrapping me up in a hug.

"You are going to do simply wonderful," I heard Seth whisper kissing my hair.

I slipped off my robe and my heart took off. I was getting so nervous it wasn't funny. I listened to Mrs. Simon talk about me, "She is an amazing talent and has been my leading soprano for four years straight. I didn't even know she could play the piano until this year. I think she was holding out on me because she figured I would do this to her. So I would like you all to welcome to the stage, Miss Marie Rosalice Cullen.


	7. I've Been Waiting For This

Chapter 6: I've Been Waiting For This

(Marie)

I walked out into the spotlight and sat down at the piano. I took a deep breath and placed my fingers on the keys. As I exhaled I immediately felt a sense of relief as I played the introduction; I was ready for this. I am going to be the talk of the night, I thought as I started to sing. I got wrapped up into my song and took some parts up an octave because I knew my voice was ready. The music flowed from me and as I held the last note out I could hear the audience gasp. I stood up and all I could hear was the defining claps coming from the audience.

I curtseyed and walked off stage and right into Seth's awaiting arms, "You were beautiful Marie, simply outstanding."

I was embraced by everyone's hugs backstage as I heard a whistle coming from the audience; I knew that had been Uncle Emmett.

"My dear, you have a gift," Mrs. Simon declared wrapping me into a hug. "I have the perfect senior song for you to do my dear, I cannot wait to get started after break!"

Seth did not leave my side the entire time my family was gushing over my performance, "You little lady, have a magnificent voice!" Grandpa Charlie exclaimed kissing my forehead.

"Marie, you were wonderful!" Rosalie squealed.

"Hey I heard that whistle Uncle Emmett!"

He simply laughed as I stared at the faces of my family. They were all getting into their cars when I realized I had forgotten my music on the piano backstage.

"I'll go get it," Seth volunteered.

"No it's okay I'll only be a minute. Make sure dad doesn't leave without me!"

I raced back into the dimly lit auditorium, climbed onto the stage and walked carefully back to the piano. I hated when they shoved it all the way in the back behind things; it made this task a lot harder. I reached for my music with my fingertips and was able to grab it. I walked back onto the stage and stopped frozen in my tracks.

"I've been waiting to get you alone Marie. You've made things very difficult for me lately."

"What do you want Owen?"

"Why you of course. I didn't get what I wanted the first time. I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to get you alone but Seth just doesn't leave your side."

"No he doesn't. He will be in here any minute if I am not back outside soon."

"Oh don't worry, I don't plan on taking all night long like he does."

Owen launched himself towards me but this time I was ready. I hopped out of his way as he crashed into the black curtain. I raced my ways towards the door, but he was there waiting for me.

"I've got to give it to you Marie, you are definitely strong and fast, but you are nowhere near as good as me."

I stared at his angry face in the dim light. He was truly frightening in the dark when the light wasn't there to accent his features. He seemed almost ghoulish or something.

"What exactly are you Owen?"

"Well I'm no half-vampire, but I enjoy being an elf myself. But I'm no ordinary elf. I'm one of the bad ones. One of the ones that doesn't take too kindly to selfish little girls who don't know something good even when it stares them in face!" He bellowed.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me back to the stage.

"I've planned this perfectly Marie. If only you would cooperate."

"I will do no such thing Owen. You are evil and I want nothing to do with pleasing you!"

That ticked him off and I felt his palm across my cheek. It actually stung a little bit, which I was surprised at. I held my cold hand to my face to relieve the stinging and he grabbed my face and pulled it towards his."

"Stop Owen!" I protested kneeing him in the crotch.

I raced for the door again but he grabbed my hair and threw me to the stage floor.

"Fine, if you won't be nice about it, then I am just going to have to do this the hard way."

He was so strong this time. I was having trouble pushing his body off mine. His lips found mine and he forced my face to his holding the kiss. I pushed at his face and shoulders but it did no good. I concentrated on finding my strength and using it, but it was no use. I was powerless against him.

He ripped off my beautiful light green dressed and forced himself onto me. "Owen please stop!" I cried.

"What, I'm not as gentle and loving as your dear Seth?" He whispered.

I could feel Owen's hands on my body ripping off the rest of my dress and underwear. He forced himself into me with such pain that it made me scream. He threw his hand over my mouth and thrusted himself into me even further making me sob and shake violently. He continued to kiss me all over my body, letting his lips linger on my skin.

"Oh how I have been waiting for you Marie," he breathed as he kissed my lips again.

I had nothing left in me. I lay there completely still letting him have me. He eventually stopped and got dressed, "It should have been like that the first time," he whispered as his kissed my lips one last time.

I had been saving all of my strength for one final kick and I let him have it. I launched myself onto my feet and kicked him as hard as I could in the gut. He flew backwards and I sped to the doors. I was completely naked and I didn't care I had to get away from him. I reached for the door handle in the dark and I found arms instead.

My father scooped me up into his arms as I noticed a light tan and a russet looking pair of wolves race into the auditorium. I sobbed into my father's chest as he shrugged out of his shirt and threw it over me. He laid me carefully in the back seat and stomped on the gas.

I could hear him muttering on the phone to someone. I tried not to listen to the anger in his voice. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I grabbed the blanket shirt my dad threw on me and traded it for the blanket that was on the floor in front of me. I wrapped myself tightly in it and started shaking violently.

I couldn't move when dad tried to get me out of the car. I stayed wrap up in my ball so instead he simply grabbed me like a baby and carried me into the main house. I could hear the voices in the living room as daddy raced me upstairs.

"Carlisle, in here," daddy spoke as he laid me on the bed in the guest bedroom.

I could feel my mother's hands stroking my hair. I hadn't realized that daddy placed me in her lap. "Sshhh," she soothed. "I've got you now. You are safe with me."

I started to sob violently as Grandpa Carlisle entered the room, "Edward maybe it's best if you leave. Jake and Seth should be home soon. You will need to keep Seth calm." Grandpa whispered.

Daddy then disappeared out of the room and grandpa came to sit by me on the bed. Mommy continued to rock and stroke my hair as I sobbed and shaked.

"Marie, I know this is going to be very hard for you, but I need you to tell me what happened."

I shook my head adamantly at him. "It's okay sweetie. Take your time," mommy breathed. "Carlisle, give her a minute. She needs to get through this her way."

I knew that I would have to tell them what happened. But maybe it would make me feel better talking about it.

"I went in to get my music that I left on the piano," I started. "It was buried behind a whole bunch of stuff, but I managed to reach it. I went to leave and Owen was there. I kicked him really hard and ran for the door but he beat me there. He dragged me back to the stage by my hair and slapped me. It hurt so bad; I tried to run again but he just slammed me to the stage. He… he," And I lost it. I sobbed harder than ever before. In between sobs I managed to get out, "He… raped… me!"

"Marie, I need to examine you," grandpa said after a long few minutes.

My sobbing had somewhat subsided but the tears were still streaming down my face. I slowly nodded and slid out of my mom's lap and unwrapped my still naked body from the blanket. I could feel grandpa poking and prodding my body everywhere. I just closed my eyes and prayed for it to be over. He scraped under my finger nails and even took a hand print from my face. It seemed like forever before he finished. I felt mommy lay the blanket over me as grandpa left the room.

"Sweetie, I will be right back... I need to go talk to your father, okay?"

I heard her call daddy from the stairs. She tried to calm him down, but I knew that he was furious. "Well are Seth and Jake back yet?" My mom asked.

"Yea, they just arrived. Seth is completely distraught blaming himself entirely. Jake is talking with him. I warned Seth that his attitude needed to change before I would allow him to see Marie."

"That is probably the best thing for her now Edward. I need to give her a bath and she needs to rest for awhile."

I heard mommy open up the door and walk in. I was sitting on the bed, my head on my knees, with the blanket wrapped tightly around me again.

"Mommy, can I talk to daddy before you give me my bath?"

"Sure sweetie, if that is what you want."

I nodded and mommy disappeared from the room as daddy walked in. His face was taut and he had worry and pain in his eyes. I patted for him to come sit next to me on the bed and he did. I laid my head in his lap and he stroked my hair as I spoke.

"Daddy, I need you to do something for me." He didn't respond, he just continued to stroke my hair. "I need you to tell Jake that I love him and that this is not his fault. I am going to need him to be strong for me now than ever. Can you do that for me daddy?"

Once again he didn't respond; he just stroked my hair. I sat up and brought my right hand to his face. He closed his eyes and slowly turned his head towards me. I continued to speak while he kept his eyes closed.

"Daddy, I also need you to be strong for me. I need you to love me and to not change our relationship because of this." He opened his eyes and stared down at me. "I love you daddy."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair, "I love you too, Marie."

He got up and left the room then and mommy appeared just as quickly as daddy left. I stood up and she helped me into my bath. I soaked in the tub for a good hour before Aunt Rosalie appeared in the doorway with some food for me to eat. She set down the plate beside the tub and started to leave.

"No, Aunt Rose please don't leave. I want you to stay with me."

She walked back into the bathroom and knelt down beside the tub, "I'm not going anywhere," she said putting her hand on my cheek.

We sat and talked for another forty-five minutes before mommy came back and told me that I had to get out of the tub and go to bed. Aunt Rose helped me get dressed in a thick flannel night gown and tucked me into bed.

"Try and sleep, Marie." She said as she kissed me on the forehead and closed the door.

I closed my eyes and let my dreams have me. That horrible night replayed in my mind over and over before I finally woke up screaming. Daddy's voice was whispering to me immediately.

"Sshhh. It's okay Marie. He is not going to hurt you anymore. I'm here. Listen to my voice now Marie. Focus on my voice."

I collapsed into his arms and fell back asleep almost immediately. I slept through the rest of the night and didn't wake until early afternoon the next day. I was still in my daddy's arms when I awoke.

"Daddy?"

"What do you need Marie?" He breathed.

I heard my stomach growl as he went to the door and brought in a tray full of food. Esme made you everything you like. She figured you would be pretty hungry when you woke up.

"Grandma is so wonderful," I whispered as he sat the tray on the bed beside me.

I lifted the lid off the tray and soaked in the delicious scent of the food before asking daddy my question.

"Daddy? I was wondering, what did Jake and Seth do when they found Owen?" It pained me to say his name but I needed to know.

"Well neither of them would talk about it when they got here, but I saw what they did to him in their minds."

"And?" I really wanted to know what was going on and why Seth still had not come up to see me.

"He's no longer going to be a problem Marie. They took care of it."

I didn't need to press the matter further. I knew what daddy meant by took care of it, so I just gobbled down the entire plate of food that Grandma Esme had made for me.

"You should get dressed and go for a walk today. It may be December but it is a crisp afternoon out. I think you would enjoy the fresh air." Daddy stated.

I nodded and got up and stretched before asking my next question.

"Hey dad, is everything okay with Seth?"

"He is dealing with all of this in his own way. He feels very guilty, and yes I gave him your message last night. I think you both need to talk."

I nodded and went into the bathroom to change. I combed through my tangled hair and threw it into a ponytail. I slipped into the pair of jeans and sweater that Aunt Alice probably left out for me. I sighed and opened the bedroom door and hopped down the steps.

I was immediately wrapped into a hug by Grandma Esme. I hugged her back and thanked her for the delicious food. I walked into the living room and scanned it for Seth. He wasn't there.

"If you are looking for Seth, he is pacing around outside," Uncle Jasper said as he nodded to the front door.

I walked calmly to the door, opened it and stepped outside. The sun was trying to squint through the clouds. The air was fresh and crisp just like daddy said. I walked down the porch steps and followed Seth's scent around to the side of the house. He was pacing back and forth muttering to himself. He didn't even notice me sitting on a stump until I cleared my throat.

"Oh sorry Marie, I didn't see you there." He mumbled.

"So is this how it is going to be Seth? The moment I need you most in my life and you are out here on a guilt trip?"

"You don't understand; no one understands. I am no good for you Marie. Look at everything that has happened to you since I came along!"

"Oh don't think you are going to get rid of me that easily!"

"Marie, it's true. None of this ever would have happened if I would've never met you!"

"I don't care about all that Seth. I love you, forever!"

He didn't respond. I just stood there staring at him waiting for him to answer me back. I waited and waited and waited and still nothing.

I walked up closer to him, tears streaming from my eyes, "Seth, I love you."

He just looked down at his feet as he spoke, "Well I'm afraid I don't feel the same way anymore Marie."

I grabbed his face and pressed his lips to mine. Tears continued to poor down my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please don't do this Seth, not now," I whispered.

"What am I supposed to do Marie, love you forever knowing how much pain and hurt I have caused you and your family?"

"Seth, I love you please don't leave me. I need you. I know you still love me. I can see it is your eyes."

"I can't do this now Marie. I have to leave…"

And he was gone. He phased into his wolf form and took off for the woods. I stood there still wrapped up in my thoughts. I knew he still loved me, I knew it. Otherwise, why would he have kissed me back? I couldn't wrap my head around it all. It was too much. I was slowly losing myself into the darkness as I felt myself crumbled to the ground.


	8. You Can't Cover Your Scars

Chapter 7: You Can't Cover Your Scars

(Marie)

I could hear all the voices around me chattering around me. I didn't know how long it had been since I had fainted outside, but all the whispering was starting to get annoying.

I opened my eyes to complete darkness. It must have been night again, but of what day I wasn't sure. I looked around to find that the room was completely empty… but I knew I heard the whispering.

I threw my feet to the ground and went to the door. I poked my head out to an empty hallway as well. I was really starting to get confused. I walked out of the room I was sleeping in and down the hallway. I slide down the steps carefully and poked my head into the living room. There was no one there as well. I put my back against the living room wall and slid down it. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees.

It wasn't long before my sister found me, "Marie, you really should still be in bed."

"I can't sleep Nessie."

"Well why don't I make you something to eat?"

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. I plopped myself onto one of the bar stools and slammed my head onto the counter. Nessie worked quickly throwing together something for me. I didn't even care what it was when she placed it in front of me. I ate quickly staring absentmindedly at the floor.

I felt Nessie sit on the bar stool next to me and wrap her arm around my shoulders, "Marie, I need to be honest with you. You look like crap."

"Sorry Nessie, I'll get right on that. Hey by the way, where is everyone?"

"Oh they all went hunting. They didn't go far; everyone thought you wouldn't be awake for awhile."

"Oh."

"Marie listen to me. You need to get a shower and get dressed. It is Monday morning and I think that it would be good if you went to school today. You only have this week left, I'll drive you myself."

I stared at my sister. What was she saying? I had been raped and dumped all in one weekend and she thought I needed to go to school?

"Nessie what is going on? You honestly think I need to go to school?"

She just nodded and started cleaning up the kitchen. I went back upstairs. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go back, I thought to myself. It would distract me enough to forget about everything that had happened. It would get me out of the house and away from everyone. I needed to be human now more than ever. Chloe and Ethan would be really worried if I didn't show up today too.

I jumped in the shower and just let the hot water hit my body. When the water started to run cold I jumped out and wrapped myself in a huge towel. I stared at my face in the mirror. The hand print across my face was still there, but I knew it would easily cover with makeup. I towel dried my hair and decided to spend the extra time using a curling iron on it.

I strolled over to the closet to find half of my new wardrobe. I picked through the close and found a beautiful embroidered sweater that hugged my curves on the top half of my body. I then found a cute pair of khaki pants that were low enough that they showed just a little bit of my stomach in the front. I put on a full face of makeup easily covering the hand print on my face left from Owen. I even put on fake eyelashes and my favorite eye shadow that brought out the green in my eyes.

I skipped downstairs to find my book bag on the kitchen counter with all my homework from last week finished. I kissed Nessie on the cheek and walked to my car that was also ready to go for me. I let my fingers glide across the beautiful yellow hood before getting into the driver's seat. If I didn't hurry I was going to be late, so I popped in my favorite rock CD and took off for school.

When I got there I was the last one in the parking lot. I took a deep breath and opened my car door. I stepped out into the bright icy morning and breathed in the fresh air. I grabbed my book bag and flung it over my shoulder. My heels clicked on the pavement making everyone turn to look at me. I gracefully strolled to my locker to get the books I needed until lunch and slid into homeroom just as the bell rang. I slipped into my seat next to Chloe and Ethan and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Holy cow Marie, what's the special occasion?" Chloe asked bluntly.

"No reason, I just wanted to feel good today."

"Well you certainly accomplished that," Ethan mumbled.

The whole morning went by swiftly but I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the school hallways watching as everyone turned their heads to stare at me. I was one of the last ones to get to the lunchroom because my locker was not being friendly again, but I heard the whole school gasp in shock when I entered. I giggled to myself and sat down beside Ethan and Chloe at our lunch table.

"So where is Seth today?" Ethan asked.

"He's sick. He finally got that flu that my twin nephews had."

"Oh. Well that is too bad," Chloe stated.

"Okay Marie, what is going on? I mean you show up today looking like that and neither Owen nor Seth are not at school?" Ethan declared staring directly at me.

"Look I told you about Seth, I don't know or care where Owen is. And every once in a while a girl just needs to dress up and put a little makeup on, okay?"

He just ignored me and shrugged his shoulders. I was starting to lose confidence in myself and fast. I could feel the tears starting to build up and I dropped my head. I couldn't take it any longer so I wiped my face, grabbed my book bag and ran out of the lunchroom. I ran to the only place I felt safe. The auditorium was empty and on the stage was the piano. I jumped on the bench and started to play the lullaby that my father always played for me when I was little.

I soon heard the doors open and Chloe and Ethan walked in. I ignored them and continued to let my fingers glide over the keys. Soon Chloe was sitting next to me, her right arm around my shoulders.

"Marie, tell me what is going on, please?"

I didn't stop playing, "I don't think I can Chloe. I don't want to have another breakdown today. I am barely holding it together now."

"Okay, but I need to know what is wrong, will you tell me after school? We can get in your car and drive somewhere?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Let me think about it okay."

She nodded and hugged me and went back to sit by Ethan on the edge of the stage. I continued to play my lullaby over and over until Mrs. Simon was standing beside me.

"Marie, that is lovely! I have never heard of it before, who is the composer?" she screeched.

"My father," I mumbled.

I stopped playing and went to take my seat next to Ethan and Chloe in the auditorium seats. Class was over quickly and I decided that I needed to get everything off my chest. I grabbed Ethan and Chloe's shoulders while we were walking to our lockers, "Guys meet me at my car in two minutes, okay?"

They nodded and I sighed in relief. This was going to be hard, but I needed to do it. They were my best friends in the whole world and they were worried about me. I got to my car just as they did and I motioned for them to sit in the back seat. We took off out of the parking lot and went to my favorite mountain parking spot. It was just left on the 101 about halfway back to Forks. We got out of the car and I sat on the bench that overlooked part of the Olympic National Park. They both took a seat on opposite sides of me and put their arms around my shoulders.

I breathed in the mountain air and started spilling my guts, "Okay guys what I am about to tell you is going to be very hard. I need you to stick with me through it all."

"Anything for you Marie," Chloe whispered.

"Yea, Marie, we just want to know what is going on," Ethan mumbled.

"Okay well I am going to first tell you about what happened after the concert on Friday night. We were all walking to my parents car when I realized I had forgotten my music on the piano. I ran back inside to grab it but Owen was there. Guys Owen was not who he said he was. He was so mean and he hurt me."

I could feel the tears starting to spill over my eyelids and both Ethan and Chloe gasped. I kept on going.

"Guys I don't want to give you all the details, but he raped me. I was able to get away in the end but the damage was already done. Seth took it all really hard. He blames himself, so he left me. He left yesterday. I haven't heard from him and it hurts so bad."

I dropped my head into my hands and sobbed. I could feel Ethan's arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. He stroked my hair and Chloe rubbed my back. It was so comforting letting them know about everything. They were such good friends. They cared about me in ways that no one could understand.

"Sshhh," Ethan whispered kissing my hair. "We are both here for you Marie, always."

I lifted my face from Ethan's shirt and wiped my face with my hands. They both gasped when they saw my face.

"Marie, your face," Chloe gasped in shock.

I brought my hand to the place where Owen had slapped me and sighed, "I told you he was not who he said he was."

"But I don't understand something," Ethan declared. "You and Seth were inseparable. I don't get how he could just leave you like that."

"It's complicated Ethan. I don't get most of it myself. But it is getting late and my family is going to be worried. I need to get home."

We all got into my car and I dropped them off at school. I fixed my makeup and headed home. I got out of the car and headed into the main house. I knew everyone would be in the living room waiting for me so I opened the front door and walked straight in. Aunt Alice giggled when she saw the clothes that I was wearing and I heard Uncle Emmett chuckle, followed by an immediate elbow in the ribs from Aunt Rose. My father got up from the chair he was sitting in and turned to face me. I cringed in anticipation of his yelling.

"How was school today?" he breathed wrapping me into a hug.

"It was good," I mumbled in disbelief.

"I'm glad you went. You only have this week left before winter break starts," he said smiling.

I nodded, confused, "Well I am going to get started on my homework, call me when supper is ready."

I sprinted upstairs in complete amazement. So they weren't mad at me. They really were hunting this morning like Nessie said. I pulled out my homework and started in on my math when I heard a soft knock on my door, "May I come in?"

"Sure mom!"

"Honey I think you and I need to have a talk."

"What about mom?"

"Well I know how much you love Seth, Marie, and you need to know that he is just very confused right now."

"How would you know that mom?"

"Well honey this morning when you thought we were all hunting, well that wasn't exactly the whole truth. We were trying to track down Seth to talk to him."

I couldn't respond I just nodded.

"Honey, he loves you. He just doesn't want to hurt you anymore."

"But doesn't he understand that doing this to me now is the worst thing he has ever done to me? I don't think I can forgive him for this mom."

"Just listen to your heart sweetie. It will tell you what you need to know to help you figure this out."

I nodded again and she got up and left me to finish my homework. It was only an hour later that Grandma Esme brought me up some supper. The rest of the week went by uneventfully and before I knew it, it was the Friday before break. I was in music listening to Mrs. Simon talk about what all was going to happen when I started hearing the whispering again. This time it was more defined; I could definitely make out one voice. I hugged Chloe and Ethan goodbye after class and wished them both a happy holidays and I jetted to my car. My stomach was feeling kind of queasy and the voice in my head would not go away. It wasn't even making sense. It was just talking gibberish; it was getting real annoying.

I raced home, ignoring the speed limit. I dashed into the house to find anyone. The house was empty and there was a note on the counter: _Went hunting, be back soon._ I swear if they were going to find Seth again I was going to be really pissed this time. I went to the fridge and grabbed a ginger ale; maybe that would calm my stomach.

I went upstairs to lie down on my bed. The voice in my head had slightly subsided as I drifted off to sleep. I woke to a cool pair of hands on my face.

"Daddy?"

"You are burning up Marie, are you feeling okay?"

"I don't think so daddy. I don't feel well at all and I have been hearing this voice in my head since music class today."

"Ahh so that is the voice I have been hearing as well."

"What, you have been hearing it too? What is it saying?"

"I can't tell sweetie, it isn't really speaking a language I am familiar with."

Just then my stomach lurched and I raced to the bathroom. My dad was there holding my hair back. I splashed some cold water on my face and took a deep breath.

"Daddy, what is wrong with me?"

"Carlisle!"

"Daddy, tell me that is going on?"

Grandpa Carlisle appeared in the bathroom doorway just then, nodded and left.

"Daddy?" I was getting really upset now. I didn't know what was going on but if he didn't tell me soon I was going to scream. I could feel a throbbing sensation in my stomach and it made me really hungry.

"Dad, can I have something to eat?"

He looked down at me and disappeared, probably to the kitchen. I put my hand on my stomach to rub away the throbbing that was getting stronger. I was shocked to find that my stomach was really hard and sticking out a little. I went back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I pulled my shirt up and stared at my stomach in the mirror. It didn't look like me. The person staring back at me in the mirror looked pregnant. Then I saw and felt a small bump come from inside of me. I walked out of the bathroom and placed my back on one of the bedroom walls. I slowly slid my back down the wall until I was on the floor. I put my head on my knees and ran my fingers through my hair; I heard the voice again.

I could smell the bacon and eggs aroma coming from downstairs before daddy appeared back in the room. I grabbed the plate from him and bolted the food down. The kicking sensation from inside me settled and I looked up at my dad.

"I'm sorry daddy," I whispered.

He lifted me from under my armpits, like he used to when I was little, and cradled me into a hug. I threw my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He sat on the bed; me still wrapped around him, and stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

"It's okay Marie. Everything is going to be just fine. This will all be over in a month."

I sobbed into his left should and clung tighter to him. I didn't know what else to do. I was pregnant with Seth's child and he was nowhere to be found. I cried and cried until the tears ran out and my dad laid me on the bed and tucked me in. He kissed my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seth)

I didn't know what else to do but leave. I couldn't keep hurting her like this. She would move on. She was stronger than me.

"_Seth you get your butt back here and that is an order!"_

"_Jake, man I can't. I don't want to keep hurting Marie like this."_

"_You don't understand Seth. Marie needs you. Man it is almost Christmas. Why in the hell did you buy her that ring if you had no intentions on giving it to her?"_

"_Seth, Edward really needs to speak with you. Could you please come home so we can all talk?"_

"_I've heard enough from everyone. You guys have been following me around these woods for two weeks. Leave me alone already!"_

Just then Jacob appeared from the trees bearing his teeth. I trotted into the forest, phased back into my human form and threw on a pair of shorts.

"What, what do you want Jake?"

"Thanks," I heard Edward call from the trees behind Jacob. "Seth we need to talk. Marie really needs you."

"Whatever Edward; I heard this all before from you. I told you I can't hurt her anymore!"

"Seth, I really don't want to have to tell you this way, but you have left me no choice."

I looked at Edward confused, "tell me what?"

"Marie is pregnant with your baby. She is due in two weeks and she needs you right now Seth!"

I stared at Edward in complete shock, "pregnant?"

"Yes, if it is anything like Nessie's pregnancy the baby was conceived around Thanksgiving."

I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands. I started crying and shaking like a little girl; I couldn't control myself. After everything I had put Marie through. She was pregnant with my child. I was going to be a father. I shook my head in disbelief. There was no way she was going to take me back now. I had hurt her too much.

"She still loves you Seth. After everything you have put her through recently, she still loves you. You have given her a gift that she has always dreamed of… a baby girl."

I stumbled back into the trees and phased into my wolf form and took off for the main house. I could hear Edward and Jake catch up with me in minutes, but I didn't care. I was going back to my Marie and our child; our baby girl. I stopped just by the river to phase. Edward was there with a set of clothes for me.

I walked into the house and up to her bedroom. I slowly opened the bedroom door and poked my head in. She was fast asleep, so I slipped in and quietly shut the door behind me. I watched her sleep for hours. She was on her side and her hands were on her ballooned stomach. She didn't look that pregnant to me. I guess because I was thinking of Nessie and how big she was, but then again she had twins.

Marie was much smaller in every way. She had beautiful high cheek bones and a tiny petite frame. She was barely taller than Alice. She had her mother's dark brown hair but her father's green eyes that sparkled and made me weak at the knees. She looked absolutely beautiful sleeping there.

I moved from my chair to kneel in the floor beside the bed so I was at eye-level with Marie. I stroked her face and it made her sigh. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"I knew you would come back to us," she breathed rubbing her belly.

"I love you Marie and I am so sorry for what I have put you through."

She brought her left hand to my face and stroked my cheek with her thumb, "I love you too. We've missed you."

I put my hand on her stomach and immediately felt a kick.

"Sshhh pretty little girl, it is just your daddy saying hello." Marie crooned.

"What were you thinking for a name Marie?"

She brought her and back to her belly and placed it on top of mine. She sighed and smiled at me, "I was thinking Carlie Isabella Clearwater."

I brought my right hand to her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Our lips met and it was like the world was right again. She pulled me onto the bed beside her and we laid there together for an hour talking, kissing, and rubbing her belly.

"I love you Marie Rosalice Cullen and you my little Carlie Isabella Clearwater."

We cuddled together for awhile longer and before we realized what time it was we were both asleep. I held her close to me with my hands on her stomach all night long. I felt the kicks the rubbed them away. The next morning we were awoken by Edward knocking on the door.

"Are you two hungry? Because Esme has cooked up enough food for a thrashers convention downstairs," He laughed.

We both got out of bed and got dressed. I almost lost my footing when I looked over at Marie's stomach while she was changing. She was definitely looked pregnant, but not nine months worth. She was on the small side, more like five months. I walked over to her and knelt down to kiss her stomach.

I loved her so much at that moment and I knew that I had to ask her to marry me. It was already Christmas Eve, so that meant I would only have to wait one more day.


	9. Gifts Come in Many Packages

Chapter 8: Gifts Come in Many Packages

(Marie)

I woke up Christmas morning surrounded by hundreds of white daisies. I sat up and looked around the room and noticed my bathroom door slightly opened. I got up and walked over to it, carefully opening the door. I walked into the bathroom and noticed about fifty candles lit and the steaming hot water coming from the tub. I slipped out of my nightgown and slid into the water; it smelled like daisies too.

I soaked for awhile until I heard my stomach grumbling. I rubbed my belly and hopped out of the tub. I wrapped myself in a towel and went back into the bedroom. There, on the bed, was a small tray of food with a tiny vase containing, once again, white daisies. I jumped onto the bed and gobbled down the eggs and went to my closet. I noticed a card hanging from one of the hangers and I pulled the outfit down from the hanger. I opened the card which read: _To my love on Christmas. My dearest Marie, would you do me the pleasure of wearing this beautiful dress that your Aunt Alice so thoughtfully helped me pick out. I will see you downstairs. All my love, Seth._

I slid the dress on over my skin. It was made of silk; I could feel the material flowing against my skin. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was long and ivory and matched my skin to perfection. It was lower cut than I was used to, but thanks to the baby I was growing everywhere. It was floor length and was ruffled along the stomach. It was so beautiful that I felt a tear slip from my right away. I wiped it away and decided that I needed to do something with my hair.

I raced to the bathroom to put on some eye makeup and I blew dry my hair straight. I looked at myself in the mirror again and decided that I was ready to go downstairs to my awaiting love. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I stopped frozen on the bottom step.

My dad held out his arm for me and I wrapped my arm around his. We glided into the living room where I could still smell the daisies. I glanced around the room looking for Seth. He was in the far corner of the room standing under a carefully placed mistletoe. I shuffled over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He kissed my forehead and slipped out of my arms to get down on one knee. My hands flew to my mouth and I gasped, "Marie Rosalice Cullen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He slipped the beautiful one-caret emerald cut white gold ring onto my left hand and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, "I've been waiting to say yes to you since I met you," I breathed kissing him on the lips. I felt his arms wrap around me throwing himself into our kiss. I heard Uncle Emmett clear his throat and I stepped back and blushed.

Aunt Alice rushed to my side, "Well then we have a couple things to discuss before this marriage happens. First off since the groom has already seen you in your dress we are going to redo your hair and makeup."

I stared at Alice and my mouth dropped, "We're getting married today?"

"Of course silly, what day is better than Christmas? Besides, all the family is already on their way. You want to get married before Carlie comes right?"

I nodded and Aunt Alice raced me upstairs to redo my hair and makeup. It was all so sudden and I was in a whirlwind of emotions. My mom came up to apply my makeup as Aunt Alice twisted and pulled my hair.

"Sweetie you are going to be so happy with Seth," my mom whispered to me.

"I know mom, I am so happy. I just didn't expect all of this to happen so quickly."

Mom and Aunt Alice primped and prodded me for two hours before my nerves really started to kick in. I was getting married and my entire family was invited. I kind of wished at this moment that Ethan and Chloe were going to be here.

I stood up to look at myself in the mirror. Mom had given me a full face of makeup with fake eyelashes. My skin matched my dress to perfection and mommy even played up my green eyes. Aunt Alice had twisted and curled my hair into a small crown. I looked like a bride and I started to get really excited.

My dad knocked lightly on the door, "Everyone ready in here?"

He opened the door and held out his arms for me. I squeezed him gently around his waist, careful not to smudge my makeup, "You look beautiful Marie," he sighed.

I looked up into his eyes, "I love you too daddy." He squeezed me back and I heard the music start downstairs.

Daddy carefully led me down the steps and down the aisle. I looked around to find Seth under the alter right in front of the Christmas tree. He had a huge smile on his face and winked at me. My father placed my hand into Seth's and we were home free. It was all kept very simple and the party afterwards was our normal Christmas dinner feast followed by presents.

Seth and I were buried under presents on the couch. I think we opened around a hundred packages, everything we would ever need for little Carlie. Eddie and Tanya had gotten us the cutest crib I had ever seen. It was solid pink decorated with a soft plush pillow and blanket. I jumped from the couch and wrapped them both into a huge hug.

"Thank you so much! I love it!"

I wiped a tear from my face and curled back into Seth's lap. The last gift was a small box that my dad handed to us, "I hope you two enjoy your new life together, this is from your mother and me."

I tore open the package and a set of keys fell into my hands. I looked at Seth and he just shrugged his shoulders. I looked over at my mom and dad who were smiling.

"It is the keys to the cottage," my mom giggled.

"The cottage? But where will you guys live?"

"Here. We have already taken care of everything and you two are all moved in." my dad said wrapping his arm around mom's waist.

I couldn't believe that my parents had just given me their house for a present. I was so excited to see what all they had changed on the inside.

The rest of the evening was followed with dessert, games, and laughter. Alice and Jasper had already taken all of our things that we had unwrapped and, most likely, put them away in out new home. I was so happy, yet exhausted all at the same time. I felt my head nod off a couple of times and soon I was in Seth's arms. He carried me back to our little cottage and laid me down on the bed. I felt him undress me and put on my night gown.

The next morning I was awoken by a sound from the kitchen. I got up and put my robe on. I carefully walked out to the kitchen where Seth was mumbling while he was cooking. I could smell the eggs and bacon that filled the house and I walked up behind Seth and slid my arms around his waist.

"What are you doing up, you should still be in bed. I was going to surprise you with breakfast," he sighed.

"Well I'm up now and I'm surprised." I said kissing his cheek.

I moved over to the counter and pulled out a stool for myself to sit on. Seth set my plate in front of me and I ate slowly taking my time to look around the house. It wasn't much different than when mommy and daddy lived here. The layout was the same, but the walls had all been redone and there was new furniture and appliances.

I finished my breakfast and walked around my new house. I went back into the master bedroom and opened the closet doors. Sure enough all of my clothes, plus many new ones, filled the closet. I walked back out in the living room and down the hallway where my old room used to be. I opened the door and was shocked to find everything pink.

I was right; Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had brought everything back last night. The room was completely set up and ready for Carlie. I rubbed my stomach, "this is going to be your room Carlie," I whispered. I felt her kick and I smiled.

Seth was at my side then, his arms wrapped around me. He sighed and I turned to face him. "There are quite a few memories in this room," I whispered. He smiled at cupped my hands in his face. He kissed me passionately on the lips and I felt his hands press my body closer to him, well as close as it could get, all things considered.

School was going to start back up in a couple of days and I was really getting worried that I was never going to have my baby. I wanted to have Carlie so that I wouldn't miss so much school and that I would be able to finish my senior year. Seth had "transferred" to another school since I didn't have to worry about Owen anymore. Things were going really well, I just wanted Carlie already!

"Dad, it has been longer than two months! Nessie had the twins in two months, what is wrong with me?"

"Sweetie, everyone is different. I know school starts in a few days, but you are just going to have to be patient."

I rolled my eyes and went to sit on Seth's lap in the living room again. It had been a week and a half since we had been married. New Year's was a ton of fun; for once I had someone to kiss other than my parents. Carlie was due at any minute, if she only wanted to come out and the second half of my senior year was about to start. I was really looking forward to the senior's music performance. I was going to blow everyone away.

I rubbed my stomach and continued to watch TV with Seth. Everyone but my dad was out hunting and we were in charge of the twins for the day. We played all morning long which exhausted both me and them. They were currently taking their afternoon nap and I was about to fall asleep myself.

"Seth did you say something?" dad whispered.

"No, Marie?" Seth answered.

I shook my head, "Maybe I should go check on the twins," I said getting up.

"Sshhh, Marie listen to that," Dad said.

I stood up and listened very carefully, _"Mommy"_ I heard. "What was that?"

"Marie, I think Carlie knows who you are." Dad said placing his hands on my stomach.

"You mean the voice I have been hearing in my head this whole time was her!"

"I think you may have a gifted little one in there honey," Dad said rubbing the spot where Carlie had just kicked.

"So you think she can put her thoughts into people's heads?"

"Well it sounds that way, hopefully she can control it, unlike Nessie." Dad muttered.

I couldn't believe that my little girl was going to be gifted. Here I was a mind shield and my daughter could still put her thoughts in my head. This was truly amazing. I still decided to go check on the twins, which was a good thing because they were out of their beds wrestling on the floor when I got to the room they were in.

"Masen, WilIan! Get off each other!" I bellowed.

They stared up at me, astonished that I had yelled at them.

"Now you two know that you are not supposed to be wrestling. I believe daddy and mommy have told you this on more than one occasion."

"Well he started it," Masen cried pointing to WilIan.

I raised my finger to my lips and they quieted, "If you two cannot learn to behave yourselves you will not be allowed to go to school next year, you know that."

"You really think mom and dad are going to let us go to school?" WilIan questioned climbing into my lap.

"You know what WilIan, I do. But you two have to start learning to control your gifts. You both know how special you are."

"But I like making Uncle Emmett prance around!" Masen whined.

"Oh I know Masen, that is not what I am talking about," I said pulling him into my lap as well. "You both are very unique and smart. You are going to do very well in school, but you cannot use your abilities at all."

"But why?" They wailed together.

I thought about how I was going to explain this to them so that they would understand.

"Okay let's pretend that you both are peaches. You will be going to school with a group of oranges. Now on the outside you look like an orange, but on the inside you taste and smell like a peach. You must learn to conform to the ideals of an orange so that you fit it. Now when you are at home you can do everything that a normal peach would do, but when you are at school and with your friends, you must learn to be an orange. Does that help?"

Masen stared at WilIan and back up at me. I knew they understood.

"By why? That doesn't seem very fair to the peach." WilIan responded.

"I know you guys, but sometimes you just have to do what you are told, otherwise you could be in a heap of trouble with no way out."

"Okay Aunt Marie," they said in unison hugging me. Just then Carlie kicked and Masen screamed.

"She just kicked me on purpose!" Masen complained.

I gave him the look and he dropped it. I scooped them both up into my arms and we went downstairs. It was perfect timing because Nessie and Jacob walked through the door as I reached the bottom of the steps.

"Mom, Dad," They shouted. "Aunt Marie is the best babysitter ever!"

"Oh really?" Nessie responded reaching for her two boys.

They simply nodded their heads together and she glared at me. She handed the boys to Jake and he went into the living room.

"Okay Marie, now what did you put into their heads?" Nessie muttered.

"Nothing Ness. I just told them that they needed to learn to control themselves if they ever wanted to go to school."

Nessie rolled her eyes and followed Jake into the living room. I meandered into the kitchen and started digging through the fridge. I bent over and went to reach for something in the bottom drawer when Carlie violently jerked the other way and I fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

My dad was at my side immediately along with Carlisle, Seth, and my mom. I couldn't stop screaming; it hurt so bad. My stomach was twitching in every direction. My dad placed his hands on my stomach and it seemed to calm Carlie down a little bit. We all raced upstairs, I was in Seth's arms by now. He laid me on the floor in Carlisle's study and stroked my hair as Carlisle and Daddy worked around my stomach.

"Marie, you need to be strong for me now. Carlie is ready for delivery and I need you to push."

"But Dad, I can't…" I trailed off.

"Look at me Marie. Carlie needs you now. I am right here. I'm not going anywhere. Now push Marie, push!" Seth said squeezing my hand.

I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could. The pain was excruciating but I breathed through it and kept on pushing.

"I can see her head, Marie. You are doing it!" My mom wailed.

I soon felt a lot of pressure and pain but I didn't stop. I pushed until I heard Seth say, "Oh Marie, she is absolutely perfect."

I opened my eyes to see my dad holding my little girl in his arms.


	10. Love Comes in May Ways

Chapter 9: Love Comes in May Ways

(Seth)

I was so proud the moment Marie delivered out little girl. Carlie looked like me in every way shape and form. She was thin and had my jet black hair but it was wavy like Marie's. She had my dark complexion but had the most beautiful bright green eyes you had ever seen.

I picked her up in my arms and cradled her while I stared at her. She giggled and smiled at me as I blew raspberries on her tummy. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and handed her to Marie.

"Oh my little Carlie," she sighed wrapping her daughter into a hug. "I've been waiting for you."

Edward and Carlisle continued to work on Marie. They still had not stopped the bleeding, but Marie looked just fine to me. She handed Carlie to Bella, who was trying to feed her some formula. Then Marie went limp. Her head fell back against her shoulders and all of her muscles seemed to fold under the pressure of her body. She lied motionless on the floor. Bella swiftly carried Carlie of the room and I followed.

I didn't know what to do, or to think. I just paced up and down the hallway outside of Carlisle's office. Bella handed Carlie to me and went back inside the study. I looked down at my little girl who was fast asleep in my arms. She had her mother's features in her face and it brought a tear to my eye.

I continued to rock Carlie back and forth until finally Edward came out of the study. Before I could say anything he held his hands up to stop me.

"She's stable Seth. She lost a lot of blood, but she will be fine after a couple days of rest. You may go in to see her now."

I handed Carlie to Edward and walked into the study. I followed the sound of Carlisle and Bella's voice to the adjoining room where Marie was. I looked at my wife lying there on the bed with monitors strapped to every inch of her.

"She is going to be just fine," Carlisle reassured me putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and sat on the bed next to Marie. I stroked her face and ran my fingers through her hair. She had given birth to our little Carlie less than twenty minutes ago and here she was lying in the bed.

"You come back to us," I whispered as I kissed her on the lips.

The next few days were a blur. It was Tuesday already, which meant Marie had missed two days of school. I knew she would be upset, but unfortunately there was nothing anyone could do about it. I was with my daughter every second that I wasn't at Marie's side.

Carlie was growing swiftly. She already looked a few weeks old by the time Tuesday rolled around. She was also getting really good at putting her thoughts in my head. Her most common thought was: _"Where is mommy?"_

I always smiled at her and told her that mommy would see her soon. I was spiraling into a depression when Tuesday evening had come around and Marie was still in bed. She had not moved since Friday and everyone was starting to get really worried.

"I really wish you would wake up honey. Carlie keeps asking where you are and it is breaking my heart."

I bent down to kiss her on the lips when one of her monitors suddenly went off. I cupped my hands around her face as her eyes fluttered open. She stared around blankly for a few seconds before she smiled up at me.

"Oh Seth," she murmured.

I pressed my lips to hers which made her heart monitor soar. Carlisle, Edward and Bella raced into the room then.

"Marie, thank goodness!" Bella exclaimed.

"How are you feeling Marie?" Carlisle asked.

"I am really thirsty actually. Am I allowed to go hunting with Seth?" She breathed looking back into my eyes.

"Of course sweetie, but you really should see Carlie first. She has been putting thoughts into our heads for days and it is driving us all mad!" Edward groaned.

Marie's eyes lit up and she got out of bed. She raced downstairs to find Nessie feeding Carlie.

"Oh Marie, finally!" Nessie mumbled.

I watched as Carlie turned her head to look directly at Marie. Marie giggled as she picked up her baby girl, "Of course it is me silly."

She cradled her baby girl and finished her feeding. Marie did not let go of Carlie until she fell asleep. It was getting kind of late and we wanted to put Carlie in her bed for once. We sped off towards the cabin with Nessie in toe. We put Carlie in her bed and she snuggled right into the blanket and pillow.

"We shouldn't be long Nessie," Marie whispered.

Marie and I then headed for the woods. It wasn't long before she took out a buck nearly twice my size. I was able to catch an elk. It had only been an hour before we were back in our house staring at our little girl while she slept.

"I can't believe how big she is already!" Marie exclaimed. "I mean it has been like what, five days? She is so beautiful though."

I wrapped my arms around Marie and pulled her into my chest, "I love you Marie Rosalice Clearwater."

She pulled her face back so she could look into my eyes. She reached her hands up to my face and pulled my lips to hers. I scooped her up into my arms and went to the master bedroom. I set her on the bed and stripped off my clothes. She stood up with her arms raised in the air so I helped her take her shirt and bra off.

We continued to kiss passionately as I unsnapped her jeans, sliding my hands along her hips pushing both her panties and jeans just down off her hips, giving me access to her luscious backside, which I kneaded lightly. She pulled back and gave me a look saying this is not disrobing. I told her all in good time, as I wanted to savor everything that we did.

I kissed her breasts letting my tongue trace around her nipples. I kissed down to her navel letting my tongue drag behind me. I kissed her further down her body and then back up and along her chin. She laid her on her stomach on the bed, lifting her hips and raising her bottom to me. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her into me.

She rolled over and my lips reached hers again as I embraced her body into mine. I moved my hips slightly forward allowing myself to go in deeper. She threw her hands to my back and wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed herself in deeper. I was holding her body, feeling her push against me. I rolled her on top of me and pulled her down on me harder and harder, faster and faster, making her moan with pleasure. I kissed her fiercely, letting my tongue slide into her mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Marie)

I could by Seth's kisses that he wanted me even more. He teased my nipples and I was aroused. I laid my stomach on the bed and got on all fours. He thudded himself into me, in and out, hard, deep, gripping my hips tight, pulling me on to him, making me take his full length.

I rolled onto my back; my orgasms were strong, coursing through my body. We were a mass of arms, legs and tangled bodies. Touching, exploring, and arousing each other. He ended up rolling me on top of him. I grinded myself down on him, pushing down hard as he sunk deep into me. His hands moved to my hips, taking me firmly in his hands, shoving me down harder onto him, making me moan with pleasure as my orgasm overtook me. Sated I fell on top of him, my body still throbbing from our sex.

"I love you." I breathed kissing his chest. I rolled off him and onto my back. Seth flipped onto his side and propped he head on his hand. He stared at my naked body until I finally rotated my body so that I was facing him. He took his free hand and placed it on my cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"I love you too," he whispered kissing me lightly on the lips.

We laid there while the moon rose high into the sky and we eventually fell asleep. The morning came with a bright iciness to it. I sat up in my bed next to my husband who was still completely passed out, exhausted from our love making just last night. I slid out of bed careful not to wake him and tip-toed to Carlie's room.

She was already awake sitting up in her crib, "You are such a big girl!" I exclaimed picking her up and resting her on my hip. "You must be hungry so let's go see what Aunt Nessie left in the fridge."

I carried my daughter to the kitchen and set her up on the counter next to the fridge. I kept one arm around her and I searched for her formula in the fridge. I was completely stocked with all the necessities I needed so I grabbed an empty bottle from the cabinet and heated up some formula in the microwave. I kept Carlie on my hip the entire time I messed around in the kitchen.

I figured I might as well make breakfast for Seth since I was still full from last night's buck. I grabbed all of the ingredients to make his favorite, eggs benedict. Carlie sucked on her bottle as I cradled her in one arm. I couldn't believe how easy it all was for me; I was able to whip up an incredible-smelling breakfast for Seth, all while cradling and feeding Carlie.

I grabbed Seth's tray full of food in one hand, still had Carlie in the other, and went to the bedroom door. I looked down at the closed door, my daughter in one arm and the tray of food in the other and then back to Carlie, "Mommy wishes she had a third hand about now." She giggled and the door opened.

"Surprise!" I yelled making Seth take a couple of steps back. He rubbed his eyes and I handed him the tray. We all went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I put Carlie in my lap and we watched Seth eat.

Seth then turned to his daughter, "You want to try this?" he asked pointing to some of the eggs on his plate.

I picked Carlie up and placed her in Seth's lap. He took a small piece of his egg and placed it in her mouth. Her face was priceless! She spat it back out before Seth couldn't even get his hand out of the way. We both burst out laughing, which made Carlie giggle and squeal. I looked at the clock and realized that if I was going to get to school that I had better get dressed.

Seth saw me look at the clock and he sighed, "Can't you just wait one more day?"

"I would love to, but if I don't leave soon I am going to be late." I said opening the closet doors.

I changed very quickly throwing on a sweater and jeans with a new pair of heals that Aunt Alice had gotten me for Christmas. I threw my hair back into a pony tail and quickly put on some makeup. I walked back out to the bedroom and picked up Carlie from Seth's lap. I wrapped her into a hug and sighed.

"Now listen Carlie. Mommy has to go to school today. You see this clock here? When that number right there says four I will be home okay?"

She nodded and I hugged my smart little girl in my arms again. Seth got off the bed and threw his arms around both of us, "It's okay to be said Carlie, I am going to miss mommy too," he said kissing her cheek.

He kissed me lightly on the lips, "We will be at the main house the most of the day. Carlie needs to learn to torture her twin cousins from outside the womb," Seth snickered. He grabbed Carlie out of my arms and I kissed her forehead one last time before jetting out the door and to my car.

I got inside the school just as the bell was ringing. I raced to my locker and grabbed my books and slid into my seat. Chloe and Ethan just stared at me but I heard the teacher clear his throat.

"Decide to grace us with your presence today I see Miss Cullen," he muttered.

"Sorry my locker was stuck again."

I turned to Ethan and Chloe and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been?" Chloe asked impatiently.

I looked at her and Ethan and decided to fib a little, "Well we would have been back from our honeymoon on Sunday, but our plane got stuck in New York, and we just got back last night. I am so jet-lagged!"

Ethan's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Honeymoon?"

"Sshhh, Ethan. It isn't something I want to broadcast to the entire school!"

"But I thought Seth left you? Wait, you're not pregnant are you?" Ethan whispered.

I laughed to myself on that one, "No Ethan it was just all a big misunderstanding. He just left for a couple of days, but when he came back he proposed and we got married on Christmas!"

"Oh I wish I could have been there," Chloe stated.

"I know, me too Chloe."

My first day back was a whirlwind of things that I had missed in only two days. Music was my only escape for the day. Apparently Mrs. Simon had been out too, so we didn't start any new music. I used my unexpected study hall to catch up on all my homework so that way I could be with Carlie and Seth when I got home.

After the bell rang I went to office to talk to my guidance counselor. I didn't need to take Spanish because I was already so fluent in it and my unexpected study hall today made me wish that I had one every day so that I could spend more time at home with my daughter and husband.

"Please come in Miss Cullen." My guidance counselor said, motioning for me to sit.

I took a seat and explained to him that I wanted to test out of Spanish so that I could have a study hall. He looked at me kind of funny. I knew I was at the top of my class, so I could see why it would be strange for the valedictorian to be asking for a study hall in the middle of the school year. He didn't question me though. He set up my exam for Friday during Spanish and I knew that meant that starting Monday I would have a study hall.

I raced home, eager to see my little girl. I ran into her room to find her sitting up in her crib reaching for me. She knew it was four o'clock and that mommy was home. I picked her up and placed her on my hip and walked back into the living room where Seth was napping on the couch. I decided to turn on the TV since I hadn't watched it in months. I found a cute children's show so that Carlie could watch too.

Seth soon woke up and apologized for not waking up when I got home. It was getting close to supper time so I handed Carlie to Seth, but she cried for me so I picked her back up and placed her back on my left hip, "How is mommy ever going to get supper going if you won't let me put you down?" I asked running my fingers through Carlie's hair.

I worked in the kitchen as Carlie made faces at all the things I was mixing together. I was trying to make beef stroganoff for Seth, but this time it was much hard with Carlie strapped to my hip. It took me awhile but I eventually finished it right as there was a knock on the door. Seth got up to answer the door as I heated a bottle of formula for Carlie. I heard my parent's voices greet Seth as he let them in.

"Beef stroganoff," my mom muttered, "I used to make that for Charlie all the time."

"So how was your first day back kiddo?" my dad asked.

I grabbed the formula from the microwave and put it in Carlie's bottle and started to feed her before I turned around to answer my dad.

"It was good. My music teacher was sick, so it gave me a chance to have a study hall and I finished everything that I had missed the two days I was gone. After school I went to my guidance counselor to see if I could test out of Spanish, which would give me a study hall right before lunch every day."

"Smart thinking honey," my mom breathed wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged and stared down at Carlie who had finished her bottle in record time. Seth helped himself to supper and he even put away the leftovers and washed the dishes. He was becoming quite the little homemaker if I did say so myself. My parents stayed until Carlie fell asleep in my arms. I let my dad put Carlie in her crib as I grabbed a shower. I was brushing my hair when my dad came into the bathroom.

"Marie, so I was wondering, what did you tell everyone about you not being there this week?"

"Oh dad, well I kind of lied a little and told them that Seth and I were on my honeymoon and our plane coming in from New York had gotten delayed. Well only Ethan and Chloe anyway."

"Wow good cover, I'm impressed. Well your mother and I just wanted to see how you were dealing with everything. We aren't far away if you ever need any help, okay?"

"Thanks dad, but I think I am going to find my role in life quite easily now that I have Carlie and Seth."

And I would. I was determined to be the best mother and wife, along with still being the best aunt and granddaughter and babysitter.


	11. I Thought You Were My Friend

Chapter 10: I Thought You Were My Friend

(Marie)

It was Friday and I was going to be taking my Spanish exam so that I could have a study hall. Ethan and Chloe couldn't understand my reasoning either but then again they didn't know that I had a daughter. Unfortunately she was becoming more and more like her father everyday and I couldn't help but just smile at her. She was my everything; it was like I had this whole other heart that was hers completely.

I was happy with how things were turning out and I sighed to myself as I sat down to take my Spanish exam. My teacher had pleaded with the guidance counselor to get me out of the exam. That I was his best student he had ever had and even suggested that I should be teaching the class, but the guidance counselor wouldn't budge. So here I sat about to take a college entrance Spanish examination.

I looked at the questions written in very bad grammar and easily answered all 150 questions in the forty-five minute class time limit. I handed the examination to my guidance counselor and strolled to lunch. I knew I had passed with flying colors, so I smiled to myself as I sat down beside Ethan and Chloe at our lunch table.

"How'd you do?" Chloe eagerly asked.

"I passed."

"How can you be so confident Marie?" Ethan mumbled.

I turned head to him and spoke very clearly so that he would not misunderstand me, "Because Ethan I am what you call a speaker of many languages. I have been speaking fluent Spanish since I was little. It just comes natural to me."

He shrugged and got up from the table. "What has been with him lately? He has been grumpy towards me since Wednesday!"

"Marie, are you seriously that blind? Ethan cares for you a great deal. You didn't have to face him after he found you with Owen. You weren't there over winter break while he beat himself up over what happened to you with Owen. And now you don't have to hear him whine about you marrying Seth!" Chloe exclaimed frustrated with me.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how Ethan felt. But I am married to Seth, I love Seth. I have for a very long time."

"Look you don't have to explain all this to me, I understand, however Ethan is very hurt."

I walked into the auditorium to find Ethan, to talk to him but he wasn't there. Mrs. Simon was still sick so I decided that I was going to go home early today. I needed to see my smiling little girl.

When I got home I looked for Seth and Carlie all throughout the house but could not fine them so I went to the main house to see if they were there. Sure enough, I found them napping happily together in one of the upstairs bedrooms. I shut the door quietly to let them continue their nap when Aunt Alice walked by.

"I was going to wake them up soon so that they would be home for you, but then I didn't know you would be leaving early."

"No it's okay Alice, I just didn't want to sit through another study hall instead of singing again. I think I am going to go back to my house and play the piano. When they wake up will you tell them where I am?"

"Sure thing Marie!"

I walked back to my house thinking about everything that Chloe had told me. I didn't like hurting Ethan, I mean, he was one of my best friends. It hurt me to find out that I was hurting him. I sat down at the piano and just let my fingers glide over the keys as I thought about my predicament.

I could hear Carlie's giggle as Seth and her approach the house. I ran to the door and flung it open. I smiled at the two of them. Seth had our daughter on his shoulders bouncing and running around in circles. She had a huge smile on her face and her arms were out like she was an airplane. _"Mommy look at me and daddy!"_ She forced me to think. I laughed at my daughter's ability and clapped at their performance.

"Why didn't you wake us while you were at the house?" Seth spoke as he flung his daughter off his shoulders and into my arms.

"Because you two looked so peaceful napping and I wanted to play the piano."

"Marie you can always play the piano, what's really going on?"

"Well I just needed time to be alone and think and the music helps."

Seth eyed me carefully, but shrugged and kissed me on the lips, "well welcome home anyway."

"Mind if we go hunting tonight, or even this weekend?"

"Sounds good to me, do you think Carlie is old enough to go yet?"

"I don't think so Seth, not yet anyway. I mean she may look like a four month old, talk like a one year old, but she is only a week old. We can leave her with my parents."

He shrugged and went into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers. I scrambled up an egg and got Carlie's formula ready. I was getting really good at the whole having a baby on the hip thing. Carlie reached for her bottle as soon as I twisted the lid on. We all ate in silence and decided to throw a movie in after supper.

The rest of the weekend went by fairly quickly and before I realized it Monday had rolled around. I got up, got dressed, and made Carlie's bottle before I went to get her up. I was starting to really fall into a routine in the morning. I got her dressed, hair combed and threw her on my hip while I went back to my bedroom to wake up Seth. I put Carlie on the bed next to Seth so she could hit him a couple of times with her bottle as I finished my hair and makeup.

I walked back out the bedroom to find Seth on top of Carlie tickling her and making her laugh until she cried. I grabbed my book bag and hurried out to my car. I was dreading talking to Ethan today but I knew I had to, so I was surprised to find him not in homeroom that morning. I was called down to the office to speak with the guidance counselor, however.

"Well it seems that you are extremely fluent in Spanish Miss Cullen. Here is your new schedule. I hope you are not wasting your time by being bored in study hall." He muttered.

"Of course not, I plan on using my study hall time effectively."

I smiled and took off for my first period class. I kept my eyes peeled in the hallways to see if I could catch Ethan, but he was not at school. I sat by Chloe at lunch and she said she hadn't spoken to him since Friday as well. I was bummed by my spirits lifted once I found out Mrs. Simon was back.

She handed out all of our new music and we went through all the technical mumbo-jumbo that we always did the first day. I loved it anyway because slipped in my folder was my senior recital piece. I squealed as I looked at it after class. It was a classic love song with a beautiful accompaniment. I couldn't wait to start working on it.

The week went by with still no Ethan. Chloe and I were starting to get worried. In the meantime at home Carlie was growing swiftly and we decided that she needed to learn how to hunt. We were going to go with my parents so that there were four of us there just in case she happened to get in any kind of trouble.

The next week at school Ethan returned but he wouldn't talk to me. He completely ignored me entirely so I stopped trying and focused on my piece for the senior recital. It was going to be tricky, but I was up for the challenge. I was doing all my homework during my study hall and practicing every chance I could get with Aunt Rosalie and my dad.

My schedule was so busy that I was starting to get overwhelmed with everything. I was greatly looking forward to the Spring Break that was coming up. Carlie was now the size of a small one-year-old and speaking complete sentences; she still liked to use her gift though. Chloe and I were closer than ever because we were singing a beautiful duet together for one of our spring concert pieces.

It had been two months since we had come back from winter break and I still had not spoken with Ethan.

"It's not worth it Marie," Chloe yelled one day at me after school. "Ethan is a changed person. He doesn't even talk to me anymore!"

"I'm sorry Chloe, this is all my fault."

"Don't worry about it Marie, we are better off without his highness."

I giggled and got in my car. On my way home I thought about nothing but my spring break with Seth. We didn't get a honeymoon so we were looking forward to getting away. Of course Carlie knew what was up and wasn't happy with us, but she was still thrilled to spend an entire week with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme.

It was only one week away, and then everything would be downhill from that. There was only one month left of school after spring break for the seniors so it was all getting very exciting. I was ready to be done so that I could spend more time with Carlie and Seth. We had been planning on moving too, we just hadn't told our families that yet.

It was the Friday before spring break and excitement was in the air. I couldn't help but just be in a good mood all day long, but I had no idea of what was in store for me after music. Chloe and I had a perfect duet together; we were really getting good at blending our voices to match one another's and the class went wild when we finished.

I was at my locker when Ethan approached me, "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ethan, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to that place you took Chloe and me once before Christmas?"

"If it's that important to you Ethan. Just let me call Seth to let him know that I won't be home right away."

"Okay I'll meet you there."

I called Seth and left him a voicemail; most likely he was napping with Carlie. I got in my car and drove to the spot Ethan had mentioned. He was already sitting on a bench when I got there. I got out of my car and walked over to him.

I stood in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest, "So what's up Ethan? Why the sudden need to want to talk to me?"

"Look Marie, I just thought it was the best way. If I ignored you then I wouldn't feel so bad for having the feelings I do for you."

"Ethan I am happily married to Seth, you know that. What happened to being just friends?"

"I have never wanted to be just friends with you Marie!" He yelled standing up. "Don't you have any feelings for me at all?"

"Ethan you know I love you, you are one of my best friends. But I am not in love with you; I don't think I ever could be!"

"Marie I can't stand this anymore. I can't take living a lie knowing that the woman I love is happily married to someone else."

"Ethan what are you saying?"

"I'm saying good bye Marie. I'm going to take myself out of the picture so you can't hurt me anymore."

"Ethan, wait. Please don't go."

What was I doing, what was he doing? He was going to kill himself because he loved me that much. He was crazy!

"Ethan I am only one person. You have never let yourself try to love anyone else."

"I don't want to love anyone but you Marie."

His lips were on mine then. I felt his hands secure my face to his. I could feel his hot sticky breath in my mouth. I pushed him firmly on the chest breaking his embrace.

"Ethan, no, you can't be doing this."

"Why not Marie? If I am not with you then I have no reason to live."

"Stop talking crazy Ethan. You need to just go home."

I started to walk away but Ethan's hand grabbed my elbow, "Well then this is good bye."

I watched him run to the edge of the cliff. He jumped over the fence and stood on there waiting to fling himself off.

"Ethan!" I screamed racing towards him.

I grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back over the fence. We both landed in the dirt, Ethan on top of me.

"I knew you cared for me," he breathed kissing me again.

My body went rigid at his touch and I took my hands and pushed his face away from mine.

"Ethan you need to stop. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I knew you cared since I found you with Owen. He hurt you and you clung to me. I've loved you since that moment and I am not letting you go again."

He pressed his lips to mine again and began fumbling with the buttons on my blouse. I pushed at his face again, "Ethan you need to stop, I don't want to hurt you."

He looked at me and stroked my face, "You not kissing back, that is what's hurting Marie."

What was I going to do? My best friend was about to commit suicide in front of me if I didn't love him back. How could I love someone like him? I had Seth and Carlie.

"Kiss me Marie. Kiss me and I promise to not hurt myself." He breathed.

I had no choice in the matter. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I couldn't stand hurting Ethan like this, but I didn't love him. Tears starting streaming down my face.

"Don't cry Marie, I love you. I'm here for you just like I always have been."

Ethan pressed his lips to mine again and continued unbuttoning my blouse. His hands rubbed my body. I just laid there knowing that I couldn't hurt him; every way I looked at it I was hurting him. The tears continued to poor from my eyes.

He continued kissing my body and his fingers were messing around with the buttons on my pants. I felt him pull off my jeans and underwear and I heard him unzip his zipper. His mouth was on mine; his tongue tracing my lips. He kissed down my neck and onto my breasts. He hands slid under my back and he pressed himself into me. I cringed and blocked out the pain.

When he was finished he fixed his clothes, got in his car and drove off. I pulled my clothes to my body and curled into the dirt. Why didn't I punch him when I had the chance? I was so stupid. I got to my feet and got dressed. Instead of walking back to my car I strolled down the side of the mountain and walked through the thick trees.

I was soon lost but I didn't care. I wanted to be anywhere but inside my head. I screamed so loud and fell to my knees. I crumbled myself into a ball and laid in the dirt waiting for justice to find me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seth)

"Edward, Marie is still not home, I am getting worried. She would have called by now to let me know she was going to be this late."

"I will call Alice to see if she can see anything."

Marie never did this; she was never this late. I was really starting to worry about her. Carlie climbed into my lap as I sat on the couch staring at the front door. I could hear Edward talking to Alice on his phone.

"Okay thanks Alice. Seth, Alice sees Marie's car at that one spot you two always used to drive to off the 101."

"But if she can see the car then Marie isn't in it, right?"

"I'm afraid so, but that would be a good spot to start looking."

We gathered the entire family together and Esme decided to stay home with the three little ones. We all took off towards the spot where Alice said she saw Marie's car. Sure enough there it was, sitting with her cell phone inside. We all branched out to look for her. I knew she had been here because I could smell her scent in the air. Jacob and I phased into our wolf form so we could cover more ground.

It was getting dark out, but you could see the moonlight shining through the trees. We all searched for a good hour before I caught on to her scent again. I followed it and before I knew it Jacob was beside me and we were getting closer, I could just feel it.

There she was, rumbled into the dirt asleep. Her clothes didn't look right as I approached her. I phased back and quickly pulled on my shorts. Jacob let out a howl as I picked her up. I cradled her in my chest and raced her back to her car.

"Seth, is she alright?" I heard Edward calling behind me.

I turned around with Marie in my arms. Everyone else soon was back at Marie's car and I shook my head to answer him, "No Edward I do not think she is alright. We need to get her home."

I slid into the back seat with Marie still cradled in my arms as Edward and Bella got in the car. We sped back home and I took her upstairs immediately to Carlisle's office. Edward and Carlisle were right behind me.

I looked at her clothing. The buttons on her blouse were all ripped and her pants had not been zipped back up. She had dirt lines on her face where it looked like tears had fallen. I stroked her face and she opened her eyes.

"Seth, I'm so sorry. I had no choice. He was going to hurt himself. I had to let him Seth. I had to," she mumbled over and over.

"Marie I don't understand," I whispered in response.

I sat down on the floor and she clung to my neck with her arms, "I'm so sorry Seth. I had to let him. He was going to throw himself off the mountain side. I loved him too much to let him do that. I couldn't stop him Seth. I couldn't hurt him anymore."

"Marie, I wish you would tell me."

"I can't hurt you Seth. I can't hurt you."

"Sshhh, you won't hurt me doll, I love you. Please tell me what happened."

"It was Ethan!" She sobbed into my shirt. "He was threatening to hurt himself because I wasn't in love with him. I had to let him Seth. All I do is hurt him over and over."

"Ethan did this to you?"

She shook her head and clung to my neck even tighter. She sobbed and shaked in my arms.

"I let him do this to me. I couldn't stand to come back home, to face you. I wandered into the woods ashamed of what I did. I'm so sorry Seth."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She had let Ethan take advantage of her. She continued to cry into my shirt and I stroked her hair. I didn't care. I loved her and I hated to see her hurt.

"We are going to go home, please keep Carlie for the week as planned. I think Marie and I are going to need some alone time to sort this all out."

Edward and Carlisle simply nodded as I carried Marie out of the room. I flew down the steps and back to our house. I sat her on the edge of bed while I stripped off her dirty clothes and my shorts. I scooped her up and we both got into our bathtub together. I let her body fall limp against mine as I washed her. I kissed her shoulders and neck over and over.

We stayed in the hot water until she started to nod off so I got out and put on my robe. I lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. I combed her hair and put her favorite nightgown on her. I carried her to our bed and laid her down and tucked her in. I laid beside her with my arms wrapped around her the entire night. She eventually rolled over and cuddled into my chest.

She slept for twelve hours straight and I stayed with her the whole time. I didn't want to leave her side. When her eyes fluttered open in the morning I sat up. She sighed and cuddled herself into my arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Marie."

She wrapped her arms back around my neck and whispered, "I love you too, Seth."

I could feel the tears start to cascade down her cheeks again. I pulled her chin up so that I could look into her eyes. She had them closed, tears streaming down her face.

"Marie, please look at me."

She opened her eyes and I took my fingers to wipe the tears away, "I'm not upset with you Marie. I love you. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I'm so sorry Seth. I should have just kicked him in the gut," she mumbled.

"Hey Marie, stop please. Can we just take this time to focus on us? I want to be with you."

"Okay, do you think we could still make our flight?"

"Already taken care of."


	12. Many Nights to Remember

Chapter 11: Many Nights to Remember

(Marie)

I felt horrible for what I had done to Seth, but he was right; we needed to focus on us. We caught our original flight with seconds to spare. We flew to the Caribbean and spent my week off of school on the beach. I loved the heat on my skin; it brought out a new sensational feeling in me, something that had been dormant for quite a while.

It was the Friday and our flight was scheduled to leave tomorrow morning. I decided that if I was going to forget the past then I needed Seth to help me make me forget. It was a perfect cloudless blue sky and we were on our own private beach for the last afternoon. I wanted to make it an even more perfect of an afternoon so I excused myself back to our villa.

I stripped off my one-piece bathing suit and grabbed my barely-there bikini. It was basically a thong bottom and had two triangles with thin straps to cover the top. I looked at myself in the mirror and knew this was going to send Seth's heart racing. I raced back out to the beach and laid down beside him. His eyes were closed, so he hadn't even noticed that I had changed. I decided to be coy about it and just let the sun bake my skin.

I felt him sit up and heard a gasp. He leaned into me and placed one of his hands under my back and the other behind my neck. He pulled me closer to him and I smiled. He placed his lips on mine and I could feel the affection and excitement in his touch. We made passionate love on the beach until the sun set.

He scooped me up in his arms and walked back to the villa. He sat me on the bed and I could hear the bath water running. I raced the fridge and got the strawberries and grapes that I had bought just for this occasion. I sat back on the bed before he even realized I had been gone. He walked out of the bathroom and I sensually placed a strawberry in my mouth and bit down.

He lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom. The hot bath water brought eagerness and joy into his touches and kisses. We cuddled in the water as we fed one another fruit. He started to sit up in the water when I turned around to face him. I placed my hands on his chest and lifted myself up so that I could easily slide him into me. He moved his hands to my hips to thrust himself further into me.

That did it all right. I threw my head back and arched my back creating a new sense of ecstasy. The water swished around us as I lifted myself up and down over and over. He brought his lips to my breasts and began kissing them. I moved my hands to his hair and snapped his head back. I kissed him fiercely, slowing bringing my tongue to trace the bottom of his lip. He moaned and I fell exhausted onto his chest, Seth still deep inside me.

We laid together in the water for a little while longer. I finally stood my shaking and weak body up and stumbled into the bedroom and onto the bed. I felt Seth beside me rubbing my back. His touch warmed my skin and made me fall right to sleep.

The next morning was a rush. We threw our things in our suitcases and had to race to the airport. We were still tired from the previous evenings activities and forgot to set our alarm. We made it just in time and we both slept all the way home. When we got off the plane my dad was there waiting for us. He grabbed all our stuff and Seth and I dragged ourselves to the car.

"You guys were supposed to be relaxing. Marie you have school in the morning." My dad frowned shaking his head at us.

"I think we got too much rest dad. I'll be fine for school in the morning. I only have like six weeks of school left anyway."

I barely slept at all that night. I tossed and turned all night long until finally I could not sleep anymore. I looked at the clock, "Oh great it's only two in the morning."

I looked over where Seth usually slept, but he wasn't there. I could hear sounds coming from the living room, so I grabbed my robe and sludged myself out of the bedroom.

"Can't sleep either?"

He shook his head and I curled myself into his chest on the couch. He instinctively brought his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Seth, do you mind if we go hunt?"

"Right now Marie?"

"I am going to need the extra strength if I have to deal with Ethan today."

He arms gripped tighter around me, "I wish you would let me rip his head off," he growled.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "No Seth. I am going to take care of it. He is never going to know what hit him."

"Okay let's go hunt then," he grumbled.

I felt better immediately after I took down a huge elk. I drained it quickly as the sun was rising. We ran back to the house and I showered and got dressed. I decided that I needed to make myself feel good so I took the extra time and curled my hair with a curling iron and pinned it back off my face. I put on a little eye makeup and sprayed myself with my favorite fragrance, daisies.

I grabbed my book bag, kissed Seth goodbye and hopped in my car. I got to school early so I waited in my car for Chloe to arrive. She stepped out of her car and waved to me.

"Hey Chloe, did you have a good break?"

"Oh my gosh Marie, it was so nice to not have to be here for a week, what did you do?"

"Seth and I went to the Caribbean to relax."

"You are so lucky Marie. Seth is such a great guy," she sighed.

"Thanks Marie, I'll be sure to tell him that."

I went to my locker and grabbed my books. The bell was about to ring when Ethan approached me. I looked around and we were the only two in the hallway; now was the perfect time.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered brushing a stray hair off my face.

"Don't touch me Ethan!"

"Now come on don't be like that. I don't know about you but I certainly enjoyed myself during our last encounter."

I'd had enough. He was going to pay for what he did to me; for what he made me put Seth through. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the lockers, "If you ever touch me again, I'll be sure that it is the last thing you ever do."

His eyes were wide with fright as I continued my threat, "Don't come near me, don't talk to me or Chloe. If you know what is best for you Ethan you will steer clear of me until graduation."

I could see the panic in his eyes as I released his throat and he fell to the ground.

"Hey, hey, what is going on out here?" a teacher yelled racing towards us.

Ethan got to his feet and I gave him a look of death before turning around to face the teacher, "Nothing is going on. I am sick and tired of being harassed by him so I taught him a lesson." I strolled into my homeroom and sat down beside Chloe.

"Where were you?" she whispered.

"Bathroom."

She nodded her head and the rest of the day went completely fine. I didn't see Ethan again until music and he sat as far away as he could from me. When the bell rang I skipped to my car and drove home as quickly as I could. I needed to see Carlie's smiling little face so bad it hurt. I raced into the house and there she was sitting on the couch watching TV with her dad.

She reached for me and I scooped her up into a hug. I tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, "I've missed you."

The next few weeks went by swiftly and it was getting closer to the senior recital as well as spring concert. Soon there were only two full weeks left for the seniors and the spring concert was upon me. I had been practicing my duet with Chloe every second we got. The afternoon before the concert Mrs. Simon came up to us after class, "Now I don't want both of you to panic, but I have invited several prestigious schools to come to the performance tonight. You both have a great talent and I pulled some strings to get them here."

"Mrs. Simon, are you serious?" Chloe squealed.

She just nodded her head and smiled as Chloe and I walked out to our cars. Chloe was so giddy with excitement that I had to calm her down before I could let her drive home.

"Hey I will see you tonight, okay?"

She smiled and hopped into her car and took off. I giggled to myself and did the same. When I got home Seth and Carlie were asleep on the couch. I looked at how peaceful they were and decided to hop in the shower. I took my time showering, massaging myself to relax away the nerves. I was really looking forward to tonight and I wanted to look extra special.

I got out of the shower and blew dry my hair straight. I plugged in my straightener and started to apply my makeup. I heard a little giggle come from the doorway and I turned to find Seth and Carlie standing there watching me. I smiled and walked over to kiss them both.

"You are going to look lovely tonight Marie," Seth whispered. "We have a surprise for mommy though don't we Carlie?"

He set her down and she held onto his fingers as she walked across the bathroom. My jaw dropped and I reached out my arms for my little girl. She walked herself right into them. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead, "You are getting to be such a big girl!"

I sat her on the bathroom counter so she would watch me finish my hair and makeup. I then walked with her to her bedroom and we picked out a cute little dress that I had never seen before, most likely Aunt Alice's doing. There was a knock on the door and I heard Seth greet my entire family. I scooped up Carlie into my arms and we went into the living room. I carefully placed her on her feet and whispered to her, "Go get grandpa."

She stumbled towards dad and I watched as his eyes lit up as she reached for him. Everyone clapped and whistled at Carlie which brought lots of giggles from her. We all got in our cars and headed to the school. Carlie sat with her twin cousins and my sister and Jake. It was a more likely story that she was Nessie's than anyone else's.

I kissed and hugged Seth and went backstage to find Chloe. She was sitting by the piano waiting for me, "There you are. I was starting to get worried!"

"Well I'm here now, do you want to practice one last time?"

"Just that one part."

I sat down at the piano and played through the melody as my fingers glided over the keys. Mrs. Simon had everyone get in their spots just seconds after we finished our last run through. The group pieces went by so fast and soon the soloists were up. There was a quartet, one from each section, that sang very nicely; it was very well balanced between all four of them. Then it was Chloe's and my turn.

We walked out into the spotlight and I sat down on the piano bench. I looked at Chloe and nodded. My fingers flowed over the keys as I played the prelude. We both took a deep breath and began to sing. Our voices blended perfectly together, like we were only one voice instead of two. Our harmonies were spot on and I lost myself in the music. When we ended you could have heard a pin drop. I stood up from the piano, took Chloe's hand and we curtseyed. They audience went wild; into an ear-deafening roar. We walked off the stage our hearts pounding, "Oh my gosh! Marie, we did it! We sounded so good!" Chloe cried throwing her arms around me.

"We sounded better than good Chloe, we were perfect!" I hugged her back and Mrs. Simon came over, tears streaming down her face.

"You two sounded like angels!" She sighed.

The concert was over so I went back onstage and down the steps to meet my family. Seth threw his arms around me, picked me and swung me around like a rag doll while pressing his lips to mine. My mom and dad hugged me lovingly as did everyone else. I bent down to scoop Carlie into my arms when Mrs. Simon came over.

"Excuse me, Marie, I don't mean to interrupt but I have a couple of people who would like to speak with you for just a moment."

"Sure Mrs. Simon." I handed Carlie to Seth, and followed Mrs. Simon to a group of gentlemen and one lady who had smiles on their faces.

"Marie I would like you to meet the admissions staff from Julliard," Mrs. Simon breathed.

I shook all of their hands and smiled politely while they spoke, "You have quite the talent young lady. The way you manipulated those keys on the piano astonishes me!" One of the men exclaimed.

"My dear, how did you learn to play like that?" the woman questioned.

"Well my aunt and dad both play and they taught me. I've been playing since I could walk."

They all shook their heads in agreement and smiled at me, "Well this isn't really how we do things at Julliard, but Mrs. Simon insisted and she was right. You have a gift and we would like to offer you a spot in our music program starting this fall."

"I would be honored, but of course I will need to discuss it with my family first."

"We understand, here take my card and call me if you have any questions or if you would like to accept our offer," another man stated.

I took his card and shook all of their hands again. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. This truly was the best night of my life. I ran back over to my family and squealed in delight as I told them what was just offered to me.

"Wow, New York!" Seth exclaimed on the car ride home. "Is this something you really want Marie?"

"I'm not sure Seth. I mean it is an honor, but what about Carlie? I will be so busy with music that I am going to miss her growing up."

"I think you need to talk about this with Mrs. Simon some more," Seth stated. "I think she will understand."

The next Monday at school I found Mrs. Simon before class started, "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure Marie, what do you need?"

"I'm not sure Julliard is the right school for. I am flattered, honestly, but do you remember the little girl I was holding after the concert on Friday?"

She nodded slighted and I continued, "Well you see that is my daughter, and I think that such a big change in scenery and everything would greatly affect her. I want to be there for her while she grows up; I'm already missing out on so much."

"Well that does change some things doesn't it? You know what, let me make some phone calls and I will get back with you in a couple of days, okay?"

I nodded and thanked her. Mrs. Simon sure was an understanding and non-questioning teacher. When I got home Seth was practically bouncing off the couch in anticipation.

"She is going to make some calls and see what she can do."

"I'm sorry, but think about it. In fifty years the staff will change and you can then apply to Julliard then. It isn't out of reach for you Marie. Now is just not the best timing."

I nodded in agreement and went to sit at my piano. I started practicing my senior solo piece when the phone rang.

"Hello, Marie?"

"Mrs. Simon?"

"Yes Marie, look I have managed to pull a few more strings and there are going to be a couple more colleges attending the senior recital on Thursday night."

"Oh wow, thank you so much Mrs. Simon, and what about Julliard?"

"Well they were pretty bummed, but they told me to keep that card and to call if you ever needed anything."

"Thanks again Mrs. Simon, I will see you at school tomorrow."

I couldn't believe it. Mrs. Simon was sure going to a lot of trouble for me. She was honestly the best music teacher I had ever had, besides Aunt Rose and dad. I went back to the piano and started writing a new lullaby. One that was filled with inspiration and love; I was going to call it Mrs. Simon's Aria.

Seth soon came over with Carlie in his arms, "Wow Marie that sounds beautiful!"

"Thanks Seth I am writing a song for Mrs. Simon. I am going to debut it at the senior recital."

The senior recital was only two days away, I thought as I sat down in my study hall. I needed more time to practice, so I went up to the teacher and decided to ask for a pass.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if I could get a pass to go to the auditorium and work on my senior recital piece?"

I was praying this would work. The teacher smiled and handed me a pass and off I went to the auditorium. I went into one of the practice rooms and started playing. I had to get this right for Mrs. Simon.

I practiced every free second I had and when Thursday afternoon came around I was really excited. There was going to be a brief senior meeting to finalize everything and I was getting nervous about how I was going to plead to the seniors to let me do two songs. I was happy to see as I walked into the cafeteria and the only teacher there was our senior class advisor. The meeting went by quickly, but just before it ended I raised my hand and decided it was now or never.

"Hi everyone. I want to be quick because I know we all have a lot to do before tonight, but I just wanted to ask a favor. I have written a song for Mrs. Simon that I would like to debut tonight in her honor. She has been nothing but kind to me over the past four years and I know it might not seem fair to let me do two songs, but I would appreciate if you everyone could see my point on this."

I waited in absolute silence. You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. I started to sit back down when one of the senior boys cleared his throat, "You actually wrote a song? Like a real song?"

I nodded coyly and smiled, "I wanted to do something special for her. It is called Mrs. Simon's Aria."

"Well I don't think that is too much of a request, do you guys?" our senior class advisor responded. "Let's vote shall we?"

Majority ruled and I was going to be playing two pieces at the senior recital. I worked out an introduction of my song with my class advisor and he adjusted the program. I drove home really excited about everything and I was surprised with a dinner on the table and Seth and Carlie already dressed for the evening. I ran into Seth's open arms and he squeezed me into a hug. I bent down and kissed Carlie on the forehead as I saw Aunt Alice appear out of the corner of my eye. I eyed her suspiciously as she walked towards me with a giant box in her outstretched arms. I put my hands out to stop her, "let me eat first please Alice?"

She groaned as I sat to gobble down my food. Seth had made my favorite, lasagna. It was mom's recipe too. Most likely she probably helped him make it. I stood up as Aunt Alice revealed what was in the box. It was a deep red floor length one shouldered gown. The bodice was heavily ruched in a diagonal fashion and the natural waist was accented by contrasting horizontal ruching.

I followed her to the bedroom where I slid the gown on over my skin. It fit to perfection and was very tasteful considering the occasion. She slid my hair into a low, off to the side, ponytail that covered the bare skin on my right shoulder. She put a bunch of curls into my hair and patted my face with powder. She then applied some fake eyelashes and worked on my eyes for what seemed like forever.

I heard Seth clear his throat in the doorway, "We don't want to be late."

"Beauty takes time Seth, be patient," Alice mumbled. "There you are officially perfect."

I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, "You look pretty mommy!" Carlie squealed.

I walked over to her and picked her up, "I look pretty, look at you young lady."

I sat her on my hip and pointed for her to look in the mirror, _"We're so pretty,"_ Carlie thought into my head.

"That's right honey," I said kissing her hair.

This time Seth and I drove separately from the rest of the family. We all arrived at the same time though, stealing the pre-show with our fabulous line of luxury cars. I handed Carlie to Seth and stepped out of the car. I spotted Chloe instantly and she ran towards me.

"Wow, Marie, you are so beautiful. I love that dress!" she exclaimed.

I put my arm around her should and giggled as we walked into the auditorium together.


	13. An Unusual Gift

Chapter 12: An Unusual Gift

(Marie)

The evening started off kind of shaky with some of the seniors forgetting words to their songs or lines to their short plays. Chloe though, she got up and belted out Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood. The audience gave her a standing ovation and she received a huge from me once she got backstage. I knew she picked that song for me specifically and it brought tears to my eyes. I was really glad that I wasn't up right after her because I had to go to the bathroom to collect myself.

I was up soon though so I went backstage and prepared myself for the music that Mrs. Simon had handed me so many months ago. My name was called and I walked out onto the stage and into the bright lights. I sat down on the piano bench and let my fingers glide over the keys. I was so lost in the music that I missed my cue to start singing so I quickly replayed the same chords and started to sing; no one ever knew that I have completely just messed up.

When I finished I stood to a roaring crowd. Roses where thrown on the stage from the direction of where my family was sitting. I carefully bent down the pick them and blew a kiss in Seth's direction. I walked backstage and collected myself for my debut. There were only a handful of more performances after mine so I had time to rethink about what I was going to say once handed the microphone.

"Our last performance of the night is from a very special senior. She is this year's valedictorian as well as the leading soprano for the fourth straight year in our chorus program. Please welcome to the stage Miss Marie Cullen."

I heard the claps and I took a deep breath and stepped back out onto the stage.

"Thank you so much for that lovely introduction. The reason I stand here in front of you tonight is because of one special teacher who has never lost faith in me. She has always been there for anything, even though it wasn't always about music. She gave me the courage and strength that I needed to become the performer that I am today. So Mrs. Simon would you please stand to get the recognition you deserve."

I saw her stand slowly in the front row and wave to the audience and smile up at me.

I looked right at her and smiled back, "This next one is something I wrote for you, it is called Mrs. Simon's Aria; I am debuting it tonight in your honor."

I sat once again on the familiar piano bench and started singing acappella. I sang the entire first verse before I lifted my hands to the piano keys. It was a sweet and moving lullaby and the lyrics I wrote were heartfelt. When my singing ended I still played on the piano keys adding one last verse of beautiful piano music before I stood and bowed.

I walked backstage to a howling crowd. My classmates stood and stared at me, flabbergasted by the song I had just finished playing. Chloe was the first to give me a hug, "Wow Marie, wow!"

Others started to congratulate me as our class advisor lined us up for our last roll call. I was dead last with Chloe by my side. We all herded onto the stage to bow. The class broke in half and let me and Chloe walk to the front. We first bowed together, then she held up my arm and let me take a further step away from her to bow once more. The crowd was on their feet; I could see the tears streaming down Mrs. Simon's face as I smiled at her. I could hear Emmett's whistling alongside Seth's and Jacob's hoots and hollers. I blushed and took my place back beside Chloe as we linked arms with our classmates for one final bow.

The curtains closed in front of us and everyone started to disperse. Mrs. Simon appeared through the small opening of the curtain and wrapped me in a huge hug, "Thank you Marie, that was just lovely."

"It was the least I could do Mrs. Simon; you have been such a help to me these past few weeks."

"Oh speaking of that." She straightened her shoulders and turned around to introduce two women now coming through the curtain. "I would like you to meet Angela and Jessica. They are from Dartmouth and would like to speak with you."

I nodded, shook their hands, and smiled at them.

"My my, what a talented young lady you are," the first woman sighed.

The other woman eyed my outfit before she spoke, "Miss Cullen, we would like to offer you a spot in our music program at Dartmouth. It is a place where arts and artists flourish, where musical journeys can be launched and take unexpected turns, and where exceptional resources, both human and institutional, are available to support creative work."

"Wow!" I breathed. I decided that I should be truthful up front. So I excused myself and peeked my head through the curtain to get Seth and Carlie. They came up the steps and I placed Carlie on my hip and took Seth firmly by the hand.

"Angela, Jessica, I would like you to meet my husband and daughter. I think I will need to discuss this with them first, if you don't mind."

They composed their faces very well, but I could tell what they were thinking, "Take my card and call me with your decision," Angela said handing the card to me.

I turned to Seth and threw my open arm around his waist. We walked through the curtain once more and down the steps to my awaiting family. Graduation came and went; my valedictorian speech was simple but meaningful, mostly to me and Chloe, but I got the point across. I had called Dartmouth and accepted their offer. Mom and Dad were thrilled of course; they even bought me a house as a graduation present.

Overall, things were going pretty good in my life. Chloe had nearly choked me after graduation; she had gotten accepted by Julliard and we were both thrilled that we wouldn't be far away from one another. Graduation night was amazing; Seth was so turned on by the fact that I had graduated that I barely placed Carlie in her crib when he had already started kissing me passionately. It felt so good to be done with high school.

The month of June flew by. Seth and I had spent more time with Carlie than ever before. She was getting so big. We figured she was right on pace with the twins and that she would look about four or five when she would really only be one year old. Her intellect was also growing rapidly. She was extremely smart and gave her grandpa Edward a run for his money sometimes. Tanya and Eddie had planned on spending the whole month of June at the main house and I couldn't believe that they were getting ready to leave already.

Eddie and I had gotten to spend a lot of time together as well. I hadn't really put my mind on the fact that I really did miss my twin brother. He was so proud of me for getting in Dartmouth's Music Program that he and Tanya had already planned on visiting campus the weekend of my first recital. I grew more in love with how things were turning out in my life so we weren't surprised to find out that I was pregnant again.

Seth was thrilled and prayed for a little boy, but I couldn't have cared what the sex was. I was just so excited to find out that the baby was going to be born at the end of July. That would still give me one good month to get back in shape and get ready for school. By the second week of July I was really starting to get big. This pregnancy was so different than Carlie's. First of all there were no voices in my head, and secondly there was little kicking. It was hard to get a good read on the sonogram because the baby was always facing the wrong direction.

The biggest difference was the morning sickness. With Carlie I was able to eat some human food, but not this time. I gagged at the smell of anything and everything. Seth and I hunted quite frequently. By the third week of July I was so tired all the time that Grandpa Carlisle had put me on a strict human-blood diet. I had to admit, it tasted good and gave me more energy to play with Carlie.

My dad was getting really worried about some of my symptoms so he had Carlisle do a sonogram everyday in a hopeful attempt to find out the baby's sex. There was only one week left to in the pregnancy when Grandpa Carlisle finally was able to get a good enough sonogram picture to tell us the sex of the baby.

Seth looked anxiously at me, then back to Carlisle. We both couldn't read the sonogram so we were going crazy waiting to find out the sex, "Well it looks like it is going to be a boy," he said finally.

Seth about jumped through the roof in excitement. I was really glad that Seth was going to have a little boy and Masen and WilIan were extremely thrilled with the fact that they were going to have a little boy cousin to play with for once. As soon as I knew the sex I started playing with names. I knew I wanted the middle name to be Seth, but the first name was really stumping me.

I felt bad that Uncle Emmett and Jasper's names had not been used yet in our weird gene pool so I mixed around the letters in their names and found the perfect name. Seth and I were laying in bed just days before our baby boy was to be born when I brought up the subject.

"Seth I think I have a good idea for a name for this little guy," I said rubbing my stomach.

Seth placed his hand on top of mine and sighed, "Well I know you want Seth as a middle name."

I nodded my head and continued, "Well I was feeling kind of bad about how Jasper and Emmett have yet to have any influence in our names in our family. And I mean at all. Every name has a reason, a past so I started playing with the letters of their names and I came up with Reese."

"Reese?" He thought about it for a moment then smiled, "Reese Seth Clearwater huh? Well it has a nice ring to it."

I threw my arms around his neck kissed him on the lips, "Oh thanks honey! I knew you would like it. Just wait until Emmett and Jasper find out!"

Just then my hands flew to my stomach. I placed Seth's hand right where Reese had just kicked and he kicked again, "Whoa, careful little guy," he soothed as he rubbed my belly. Reese kicked over and over all night long. I think he was having a dream about a kick-boxing tournament or something because he did not let up at all. I obviously slept awful that night and the next morning I felt even worse.

We headed to the main house to talk to Grandpa Carlisle. He was not in the living room so we headed upstairs to his office. I gently knocked on the door and poked my head in. He wasn't there either. In fact the whole house was eerily quiet. We went back down to the kitchen to find a note on the counter: _Went out to hunt. Help yourselves to breakfast and we should all be back soon._

I plopped myself on the couch while Seth fixed my cup for me. This morning it didn't quite have the satisfying taste that I was yearning for but I drank it anyway. Seth ate his food in the kitchen so that I wouldn't be sick but something still wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something that worried me.

I suddenly felt very at ease and comfortable and surprisingly hungry. I got myself off the couch, a lot harder since I was twice the size that I normally was, and waddled myself into the kitchen. I could smell the remnants of Seth's breakfast still in the air. Seth tried to duck and cover when I came in but I assured him that the smell did not repulse me for some reason.

I sat beside him and watched him finish eating, still slurping on my own breakfast. I decided I'd better not chance anything so I made myself another cup and went back into the living room. I was soon fast asleep on the couch. I was very aware of my senses as I slept; there was a lot of commotion around me. Cool hands were touching my face constantly and I felt a sharp stab in my right arm; it didn't hurt for very long but it surprised me. I could make out everyone's voices very clearly but I didn't know what they were talking about. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of nothingness; I felt nothing, I heard nothing. It all went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seth)

I was eating breakfast when Marie suddenly appeared by my side. I was worried that she was going to be sick by the smell of my food but was surprised when she said it actually smelled good. I was a bit worried but she helped herself to another cup of her breakfast and back into the living room. I finished eating and went into the living room to check on her. The cup was on the floor beside the couch and she was curled in an unusual way.

I went to check on her and noticed she wasn't responding to my touch. I flew into a panic and called Edward and Carlisle. Within seconds they were in the room and they rushed her upstairs. I was panicking by this time, only Jasper could calm me down. I could hear the worry in Bella's voice when she told me that everything was going to be fine.

When I was finally allowed upstairs Marie was hooked to all kinds of machines. I could see on the sonogram that Carlisle was doing that something wasn't right. Edward pushed another round of morphine in her system and his hands were on her face.

"Edward, what is it?"

"We have to do an emergency cesarean section Seth. It is the only way to ensure the survival of the baby."

I stared at Marie, the love of my life, and I went into survival mode myself, "What can I do to help?"

"Seth I need you here to take the baby as soon we get him delivered. You will need to rush him downstairs where Rose is. She will take care of him."

I nodded and watched as Carlisle motioned for Edward to start the procedure. I didn't really know what was going on yet, but I was extremely worried.

Edward effortlessly delivered our baby boy within one minute and handed him to me. He looked so much like his mother. He was ivory skinned but had my jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. He was so beautiful as I stared at him; I had almost forgotten about Edward's instructions. I raced my boy downstairs where Rose was waiting.

I didn't know where to go, should I stay with Reese, or go back to Marie? Reese made up my mind for me when he smiled directly at me. His eyes were locked on mine while Rose gave him a bath and fed him. He eventually reached his tiny hand out towards me; Rose caved and handed me my little boy. I continued to feed him and rocked him until he fell asleep.

Edward appeared then, "Seth, she's awake and stable, but she doesn't remember anything."

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't sure what happened, we think maybe something with the shield she has over her mind, but she doesn't remember anything. Carlisle is with her now checking to see how far back her memory does go."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could she not remember anything? She had to remember me, and our little Carlie, right?

"Edward, Seth," Carlisle called as he was coming down the steps. "Her memory seems to be temporarily protecting itself. She only remembers certain parts of things. Seth if you would like to see her you may go up; I think if she saw you and the baby it might help."

"Nessie is watching Carlie, could someone go get them and bring Carlie up when she gets here?"

"Sure thing Seth," Bella whispered. "You just got be with Marie."

I looked down at our little sleeping boy, took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. I entered the room cautiously. I peeked in to find Marie sitting up in bed staring off into space. She looked directly at me when I walked in with Reese in my arms.

"Hi Marie, would you like to meet your son, Reese?"

She smiled as I approached her. I placed Reese in her arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wow you look a lot like me, don't you Reese?" she whispered. "I can't remember Seth, I want to, but something isn't letting me remember. I feel like my power has been overtaken by something else taking all my most precious memories with me."

I looked at her holding our son and sighed. I adored her in every way and here she was fighting to regain her most precious memories. I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I fought them back when I saw Carlie enter the room.

"Daddy, Mommy!" she cried running up and jumping into my arms. "Is that my new baby brother?"

I nodded, "That sure is Carlie, why don't you go give him a real nice kiss on the forehead?"

She carefully crawled across the bed and kissed her little brother on the forehead tenderly. She looked up at Marie and smiled then looked back to Reese, "he sure looks an awful lot like you mommy!" she exclaimed.

Marie looked down at Carlie and smiled, "he has your father's eyes though."

Carlie climbed back into my lap and sighed. We all sat there for a while, not talking. It was comforting knowing that Marie had some memories, but I still was unsure about which ones were lost and how they got lost. After some more time passed Edward and Bella appeared in the room and took Carlie and Reese so that Marie and I could be alone.

I laid down next to Marie and she started sobbing, "I'm so sorry Seth, I can't remember anything. Carlie came into the room and I didn't even know her name. Her face was so familiar! I couldn't even remember my own daughter's name!"

"Hey Marie, please don't, sshhh. It is going to be all right. I am here for you Marie, you will remember soon enough."

"I just wish I knew how all this happened!" she cried.

It certainly was a mystery but I just somehow knew it would all turn out okay. Marie and I fell asleep in one another's arms and not long after I felt Carlie climb in between us. I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. It was only a little after four in the morning and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I carefully got out of bed and went downstairs.

I found Edward alone in the living room still holding Reese, "Can't sleep?" he whispered looking at me.

I shrugged and sat down beside him on the couch, "Here maybe this will help."

He reached over and placed Reese in my arms. I looked down at him and smiled, "So this is what you have felt all those years then?"

"Yes, having children is one of the greatest experiences I have come to known."

"I just don't know how you can love someone you so much that you just met. I look at him, and he looks so much like Marie, and I just feel like my life is complete."

Edward nodded and smiled as I bent down to kiss my son on the forehead. When my lips touched his skin I saw a flashback of Marie and me putting Carlie to bed. I replayed this over and over in my head trying to understand it.

"Try that again Seth," Edward said.

I hesitated but kissed my son on his cheek this time. I immediately saw part of our wedding day through Marie's eyes. I looked over at Edward and I could tell that he was thinking the exact same thing I was.


	14. Memories and Changes

Chapter 13: Memories and Changes

(Marie)

My life had become very complicated in the couple of hours. I couldn't remember specific details and memories of my life. I was so confused and irritated that I didn't know how to handle it when I woke up and found Seth gone but Carlie cuddled into my side. I looked down at my precious daughter and started crying quietly to myself.

Here I was looking at this precious little girl and I couldn't remember half of her life. She was so beautiful and looked so much like Seth and it hurt to know that I couldn't remember her favorite color, or her favorite thing to do…

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

I wiped my tears and pulled Carlie into my lap, "Well sweetie there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Is it about why you have been acting so funny ever since Reese was born?"

My little girl, the know it all. "Well sweetie, yes. You see something happened yesterday when I had Reese. We are not quite sure what, but I am having trouble remembering certain things."

"So you don't know who I am anymore?"

I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hair, "Oh no sweetie, I just can't remember little things. It is like all my most sacred memories have been taken from me. I know this may be difficult for you to understand, but I am trying to remember Carlie, I'm trying."

Her little green eyes looked up at me and I wiped the tears away and kissed her forehead. Suddenly Seth came into the room holding Reese.

"Marie, I need you to try something for me."

"What's going on Seth?"

"You need to hold Reese for me."

"Okay…" I was confused but I didn't mind holding my son; Seth placed him in my arms. "So now what?"

"Just do what feels natural."

He picked up Carlie from my lap and threw her onto his hip. I looked at Reese in my arms and a sudden warmth overcame me. I bent over and kissed him on the forehead and a very strange thing happened.

"Seth, what was that?"

"Why don't you tell me Marie?"

"I think I just saw you and me putting Carlie to bed in our home; it looks like she was just born."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and then my dad and mom showed up. I didn't know what was going on but by the way my dad's face looked, it kind of gave me hope.

"Seth, did it work?" my dad asked.

Seth just nodded still in shock I guess.

"Will you two tell me what is going on already?" my mom shouted waking up Reese. "Oh no, sorry Marie."

"It's okay mom, I would kind of like to know myself."

"Well Seth discovered it, but we think we know how Marie's memory was tampered with," my dad declared.

I rocked and soothed Reese until he quieted before I answered, "you mean Reese?"

Seth just nodded, it was my dad who spoke. "Marie I think Reese has a very unique gift. There is a possibility that Reese have the ability to take memories or thoughts from people when he thinks he is in danger."

"But I don't understand."

"I know it sounds confusing honey, but think about it. Reese had a very traumatic birth. He is very bright already, so I think that he took the memories that you always keep shielded from everyone… your most precious thoughts and memories."

What was my dad telling me? That my son stole my memories from me? It sounded completed crazy! I looked back at Seth then my dad and finally to Reese. He was awake and squirming in my arms. I looked into his big brown eyes and smiled at him. He looked so much like me, but I felt like I was staring into Seth's eyes.

I gently rocked him back and forth and his little hands reached for my face. I bent over to kiss his forehead; a sudden feeling overwhelmed my head as he placed his hands on my face. It was a rush of pure memories, happiness, feelings, and thoughts. I jolted back from his touch and fell back against the headboard of the bed.

Seth was immediately at my side taking Reese into his arms, "Marie, Marie, are you okay?" There was panic in his voice.

"I'm not sure but I think I should lie down for awhile."

As soon as everyone left I suddenly felt extremely exhausted. I collapsed into my pillow and slept for what seemed like days. I was awoken by Carlie who had crawled into bed with me for what I could only guess was her afternoon nap. She was so peaceful while she slept. I stroked her face and hair while I stared at how beautiful she was.

Memories flooded to me; I could remember what she wore on the night of my senior concert, I could remember the face she gave me the first time I tried to feed her eggs. I giggled at the memory and rested my head next to hers. I just wanted to lie next to her; wanted to be close to her. It was just her and me laying there in complete silence while she slept.

Seth came in a few hours later, "Marie, are you awake?"

I sat up and smiled at him, "Yes, I've been awake since Carlie came in for her nap. I've been watching her sleep."

He came over to the bed and sat down beside me. He gently took me by the chin to pull my face to his. Our lips met and my mind couldn't help but recall all the glorious memories that I had with Seth: our wedding, our first time, our first kiss, all those wonderful touches and kisses we shared. My hands flew into his hair to secure his face to mine. I could feel his body tense up but his lips became more urgent on mine. Our passionate kiss was interrupted by our daughter waking up from her nap.

We both turned to look at her as her eyes fluttered open, "Daddy, I'm hungry," she whispered stretching.

"As a matter of fact Seth, I am kind of hungry too. Do you think we should all go hunting as a family?"

"Are you up to it Marie?"

Oh duh! No one knew that I had my memories back, well most of them. It seemed to me that when I touched someone they came back so I guess I was going to have to touch my whole family in order for all of them to be back. Seth was staring at me while I discussed this in my head… I could see why mom hated this so much with dad.

"I'm fine Seth, one hundred percent back to normal, well almost. I need to do something first before we go hunting."

He nodded, grabbed Carlie and we headed downstairs. Everyone was waiting at the bottom on the steps, no doubt dad read Seth's mind so everyone knew I was up. I smiled at all their anxious faces, "Hi everyone!"

I decided that I might as well tell everyone everything, "Um I need to do something in order to get all my memories back."

"Marie, you have your memory back?" dad asked curiously.

"Yes, it seems that Seth and you were on the right track with little Reese there. He has quite a gift, but he knew it had upset everyone so he gave them back except I need to touch everyone in order for them to be fully back."

Emmett chuckled as I walked down the steps touching everyone's arms or hands. I got a big hug from my mom at the bottom of the steps and I stepped towards dad to kiss him on the cheek. I walked over to Rosalie, who was currently holding Reese, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Then Carlie, Seth, and myself all went to hunt.

When we got back to the house Seth scooped up Reese, who was now in Grandma Esme's arms, and we walked back to our little home. Of course Alice already had Reese's room ready to go. The walls were a shade of mint green and he had all of Carlie's old furniture that had been completely refinished into a dark mahogany wood color. The room was absolutely perfect; it was Eddie's old room so we didn't have to worry Alice going crazy in the closet, but still it was plenty full of the finest baby clothes.

We tucked our children into their beds for the night and we too collapsed into bed. It had been a very long couple of days and we were exhausted. We cuddled into one another and fell quickly asleep.

We had the perfect month together with our family before we had to head off to college. I knew it was going to be challenging, attending Dartmouth with two small children, but we were going to make it work. I was only planning on taking twelve credit hours each semester until Carlie and Reese were of age to attend school. I had tried talking Seth into taking some classes at the local community college but he was fine with being done with school.

We didn't need to worry about money or where we were staying. Mom and dad had bought the most adorable house not far from campus for us. It was exactly like the cottage in every single way. I think Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice had completely renovated the entire inside to make it like our current house so that Reese and Carlie would feel more at home.

The weekend before we were scheduled to leave for New Hampshire my mom and dad threw a going away party. Everyone was there, including Grandpa Charlie and even Billy showed up with Sue. It was such a nice night that we all sat under the stars to talk and catch up. Sue couldn't stop crying. First her little Leah left for California and now her baby boy Seth was headed to New Hampshire with his wife and two children.

Our families had truly come full circle as of lately. It was really nice to see Eddie and Tanya again as well. They played with Reese and Carlie for hours getting them both extremely worn out; which was a nice change for Seth and me.

"Eddie, you need to babysit more often!"

"No kidding. Hey Marie, I am very proud of you for following your dreams and attending Dartmouth. I know it will be hard but it is a short flight from Alaska if you ever need anything."

"Thanks Eddie, I am really going to miss you now."

My brother and I embraced and I felt a tear fall from my eyes. I barely saw him as it was and now I was going to be even further away from everyone… it was going to be really hard.

The night had ended and everyone started to leave. I hugged Billy and Grandpa Charlie good bye as Seth reassured his mom for the final time that we really did have to move. It had been a great final get-together I thought as Seth and I walked back to our home with Carlie and Reese passed out in our arms.

"I can't believe classes start in two weeks. I really hope I can do this!"

"Marie you are going to be great. Don't worry about us, your schedule is going to very manageable. It isn't half as bad as when you were in high school. You were gone all day every day then!"

"I know Seth, I just don't know how Reese is going to react to me being gone so much. Carlie is older, she understands."

We tucked our children and my fears seemed to subside when Seth pulled me into his arms once we were in bed.

"I love you Mrs. Clearwater. It is going to work, just have faith."

"I love you too."

The next week went by way too fast. Before I knew it Seth and I were on the plane headed to New Hampshire. My family was driving out with some of our things and my car, so I would still get to see them again over the weekend, but then I only had one week left and classes were going to start.

When we arrived at the airport there we grabbed a taxi and headed to our house. It looked so much different on the outside but as soon as we opened the front door, Carlie squealed, "Home!"

I gave her a hug and set her down to go exploring. She already knew the layout and she jetted straight to her bedroom where we heard another scream. Seth and I looked at one another and laughed. We headed to Carlie's room where she was already sifting through the new clothes in her closet. Aunt Alice, I thought to myself and smiled.

We put Reese in his crib for his nap and headed to our bedroom as well. Of course our closet was also stocked with brand new clothing. I ran my fingers through the fabrics and smiled to myself. I felt Seth's arms wrap around me and I sighed with happiness.

"This is so perfect. I feel like I am still at home, and I think that is going to make this transition very comforting."

"Not to mention the 20 acre plot of forest that is attached to our house or anything either."

I giggled and turned myself around so that I could kiss my husband. Just then I felt Carlie's arms wrap around my legs, "Mommy it feels like we didn't even move!"

Seth grabbed her by the arms and flung her onto his hip. We walked out to the living room and turned on the television. It wasn't very late but with the time change we would soon be very tired. My parents arrived the next day, because they drive like maniacs, with a new gift in toe. My yellow Camaro was being driven by my mother but directly behind it was a brand new car with a huge red bow on it.

I watched as Seth's eyes popped out of his head at his glossy black C7 Corvette Stingray. My dad hopped out of the car and tossed the keys at him, "We thought you could use a car just in case Marie takes hers and you needed one." My dad laughed at Seth, whose tongue was still hanging out of his mouth.

Seth wrapped his free arm around my dad, "Thank you so much Edward, it is unbelievable!"

An hour later everyone else showed up. Emmett also drooled over Seth's new toy as he entered the house. It was a great couple of days having everyone there to make the place really fell like home. Carlie and Reese wouldn't leave the backyard. Emmett and Jasper had purchased a very expensive, very elaborate play set and the kids just loved it, along with Seth. It was easy to hunt because deer and elk were always wandering onto our property. Overall things were just really going well.

It was Sunday when my entire family left. We hated to see them leave, especially Reese and Carlie, but we knew it was going to happen sooner or later. The last few days had been just wonderful with everyone but it was time for us to settle down into our new life in our new home.


	15. First Encounters

Chapter 14: First Encounters

(Marie)

"I love you all, I will be home soon okay."

I couldn't believe I was about to attend my first college class ever. It was very exciting for me, but little Reese did not want me to go. Since my schedule only consisted of twelve credit hours that meant I was taking four classes. My first class today was History of English Literature and then following that was Advanced Calculus. I knew both were going to be very boring and easy but they were required. All of my placement tests were off the charts so I was placed into the advanced classes, which were still going to be ridiculously easy for me. I was excited for tomorrow. I had my Piano class followed by my Voice class.

My advisor could not believe that I was a double music major and that I was taking such a low class load. At this rate I was going to finish college in about six years, but I knew that I had to be there for my family as much as possible and my advisor understood that. She had contacted all of my professors and told them of my situation just in case Carlie or Reese got sick and I missed a lot of class of something. I told her that it wasn't necessary but she did it anyway.

I walked into my lit class and was handed a syllabus. I groaned when I saw the listing of required readings. Of course I had to pick the professor that had chosen books that I had already read. Other students were arriving; a group of young men carefully eyed me as they sat directly behind me.

"Man she is so hot, I am so glad I decided to take this class with a bunch of freshman in it," one boy whispered.

"Yea and the fact that you failed it last year has nothing to do with it," another one chuckled.

A short, rather plump, older looking man walked into the classroom and discussed our syllabus. He went over the required readings and the writings we were required to do on them. I heard half the class groan when he started discussing how our papers were to be written. At the end of class I decided to approach the professor to see if he could change some of the required reading for me. The same group of boys eyed me suspiciously as they left class.

"Excuse me professor?"

"Ah yes Mrs. Clearwater, how did you enjoy my lecture today?"

"Well sir I found it very interesting but I was actually wondering if I could discuss some of the required readings with you."

"All of those readings are required for everyone, no exceptions."

"Oh no sir. I am very much looking forward to the readings, but you see I have already read all these and I was wondering if you could give me another list?"

He raised his eyebrows at my question, "You want another list? Now that is something I have never heard before!"

"I'm sorry if that offends you sir, it's just that I would like to have some challenging readings."

"Well Mrs. Clearwater, let's see how you do on the first assignment shall we?"

"Deal."

He was going to be flabbergasted at my assignment when I finished. I was going to actually get some work that was going to be challenging. I smiled to myself as I walked to my next class. My lit class had gotten out a little earlier than usual so I strolled around campus taking in the beauty of the architecture in some of the older buildings. I could hear them whispering to one another as they approached.

"Hey there beautiful, you look lost," a boy with rather shaggy hair snickered.

"Oh no, I was just admiring some of the architecture on campus."

"What's your name gorgeous?" another one asked me.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," I said rather sarcastically.

"Ohh feisty. Well I'm Devin, and this is Bruce and Anthony."

"Marie."

"We saw you in our lit class, what's a pretty thing like you sucking up to the professor so early for?" Bruce snickered again… his shaggy hair was so greasy that it was distracting.

"I was asking for another required readings list. I have already read all the required texts that our professor has on our syllabus."

"Oh, so you're a braniac then?" Anthony asked staring at me.

"I like to read, and if you three will excuse me I need to get to my next class."

"Well then we'll see you around beautiful," they said simultaneously as I walked away.

My advanced calc class was also going to be a breeze. I finished the assigned problems within minutes and handed them to the professor, "Very nice Marie. I'll see you next class."

I was so excited to get home that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I bumped right into the same group of boys that I had spoken with earlier.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Anthony said putting his arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and started to walk away but Devin caught my arm making me drop my books. I scooped them up quickly and he loosened his grip on my arm, "Boys I don't have time for this. I need to get home to my family."

"Oh family she says," Bruce laughed.

I flashed my ring in their faces, "Yes I am sure that my husband is awaiting my arrival along with our two children."

Their mouths dropped and I turned to walked away. I could hear their comments as I was walking away and it just made me laugh.

"No way man."

"She's too hot to be married and have kids."

"I wonder if she's lying."

I heard that last one and quickened my pace. I turned a corner and cut through the forest so that they couldn't follow me home. I walked up the porch to find Seth waiting outside with the kids for me, "Mommy, mommy! How was your first day?" Carlie squealed.

I smiled down at her and reached to Seth to pick up Reese from his arms, "Sweetie it was fine, but not as wonderful as coming home to this!"

Her eyes lit up and I kissed Reese on the forehead. I loved watching him sleep; I felt so much better now that I was home with my family. We walked into the house and absolutely everything had been put away and cleaned. The house was spick and span, not a toy in site. I turned to Seth, "thank you honey."

I was relieved that I had already read the book for my first assignment that made finishing it rather easy. I knew it wasn't due for another two weeks but this way I could be prepared for whatever new books the professor was going to have me read. I felt Seth's arms wrap around me and kiss my neck. The kids were asleep and I knew what he was after.

"Seth, we can't."

"Marie, you have nothing to be worried about. We'll be careful."

I turned around to face him, "Seth, no. I can't get pregnant now. I will be eighteen soon and I will be frozen forever in time, but until then we can't risk it."

I followed him into the bedroom, I knew he was upset but there was no way I was going to risk starting school, getting pregnant, and turning eighteen all in one month. He was just going to have to understand.

"Seth, I love you and I want you too, much more than you know."

"Marie we haven't made love since Reese was born. I don't know if I can contain my list for you any longer."

His lips were on mine then. His kiss was urgent yet passionate. I wanted him to love me so badly but now just wasn't the time. I could feel him starting to take off his shirt and I had to stop this before it got too out of control.

"Seth, wait. Please just wait until I turn eighteen."

He rolled off me with a groan and I immediately regretted my words. He was asleep within moments and I was too upset to try so I decided that I would call my mom. I slid out of bed, careful not to wake Seth, grabbed my phone from the nightstand and slipped into the closet. I went back to the far corner and hit send.

"Marie, this is a surprise, how was your first day of class?"

"Oh mom," I was sobbing now, "Seth is insisting on making love but what if I get pregnant and turn eighteen? Why can't he just have self control like Jake did with Nessie during this time?"

"Oh sweetie, don't be upset. You know how men have difficulty controlling their urges. You will just have to be careful Marie."

"But mom, being careful doesn't always work and I just can't risk it!"

"Now Marie you need to be strong. I'm sorry I can't be there for you now but I have an idea. Why don't you crawl into bed with Carlie? It will bring a retrospective outlook to your situation."

"Okay, thanks mom. I like my classes so far by the way, and tell dad I love him."

I shut my phone and carefully walked to Carlie's room. She was sleeping peacefully when I opened the door; I floated across the floor to her bed. She woke up when I crawled onto the bed beside her, "Mommy why are you crying?"

"It's nothing sweetie, I thought I would lie with you for awhile, how does that sound?"

She pulled up her covers so that I could slide into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and quickly fell asleep. Being a genius I had not set an alarm so when I woke up the next morning I only had fifteen minutes to get to class. I shot out of bed and ran to my closet. I think I woke up Seth when I slammed the closet doors open. I grabbed the first thing my hands touched, threw it on and grabbed my book bag.

"Ah, you must be Marie Clearwater, so good of you to join us this morning."

"Sorry I'm late."

"Well this is the perfect opportunity for me to show what happens to those of you who are late. Take a seat at the piano please."

This was going to be my punishment, playing the piano?

"Now I want you to play me something I have never heard before."

Well that was going to be easy. I placed my fingers on the keys and began to play the intro to the song I had written for Mrs. Simon. Music filled the auditorium, I wanted to see the look on everyone's faces but I got lost into the music, just like I always did. When I finished I stood up and started to walk to the first open seat I could find.

"Wow, Ms. Clearwater, very impressive; very impressive indeed. May I ask who that is by? I have never heard it before."

I shook my ring at her so that she would make a mental note, "I wrote it. It's called Mrs. Simon's Aria."

I heard the class gasp and I watched as my professor's face nod smiling slightly. "Well then, Mrs. Clearwater you may take your seat."

I heard the class start to whisper about the "Mrs." part as I sat next to a very plain looking girl. She had stringy blond hair that was shoulder length and she had absolutely no makeup on. I thought about how Aunt Alice would make her over as I glanced at what she was wearing. I giggled to myself.

"Hi! I'm Julie! That was really good, what you just played."

"Thanks, I wished I would have sang the lyrics to it, but I figured I shouldn't show off too much on the first day."

"No you should have, that would make this entire class just envy you more."

I smiled at her. She was friendly enough. She reminded me slightly of Chloe, and it made me sigh. I hadn't heard from Chloe all summer. I hoped she was enjoying Julliard.

At the end of class the professor called for me to stay after, "Hey Julie, wait for me outside, okay?"

She nodded and I walked to the front of the auditorium, "You wanted to see me Dr. Andrews?"

"Yes Marie. What you played today was very impressive. Most students shy away from that kind of attention on the first day, but I can see that you are going to be very different, aren't you?"

"Well Dr. Andrews I just did what you asked me to do."

"Marie, I am very aware of your situation. Now I don't care if your two children won't let you leave the house, it is imperative that you show up to class on time. What kind of excuse are you going to give me for being late anyway?"

"I didn't set an alarm."

"That's your excuse?"

"Well I figured I should be honest with you from the start. I fell asleep with my daughter last night and did not set an alarm. It's as simple as that. I will do my best to not be late again."

"Well considering your talent I'm sure you could afford to skip class once in a while. I am going to be asking a lot of you Marie. I want you to start working on Petrushka by Stravinsky. It is a very challenging piece and I think you can add some of your own flare to it. And Marie, if you need any help, you know where my office is."

"Thank you Dr. Andrews." I took the piece from her and slid it into a folder in my book bag. This was something Julie probably didn't need to know about at this moment. I walked through the doors and almost straight into this preppy bleach blond string bean. She was fairly grotesque looking with her face caked in makeup and extra tight jeans and t-shirt on.

"Think your something special Marie? Asking Dr. Andrews for special help on the first day of class. You couldn't hold off being a suck-up for one more class?"

I looked at her and laughed, "Come on Julie."

As we started walking away Julie tugged on my arm, "Marie, do you know who that was?"

"No and I don't really care either. She can hate me and spread rumors all she wants. She's not going to be as good as me at the end of the year."

"How can you be so confident Marie?" Julie asked.

"Well to tell you the truth Julie, I don't have the time and patience for someone like her. I have enough going on in my life to deal with."

"Um, Marie why are you headed into the choral building? Wait you're not a double music major are you?"

I nodded, "Yea I am. And I have to get to class before I'm late, but I'll see you Thursday okay?"

My next music class went by quickly. I signed up for my audition. I wasn't really planning on being the lead soprano here, and I didn't think I would have the time, I guess it would all be up to my audition. I wasn't worried at all. I was going to sing the same piece that I did at my senior performance. I had written it, so I figured that would be the best route to take.

Before I headed home I decided to stop by at the health store. I was disappointed in myself for making Seth stop last night. I needed to get over my fear of getting pregnant so I bought a whole slew of contraceptive things; I was going to surprise him tonight and make him want me.

I shoved the stuff into my book bag on the way out of the store and plowed straight into my favorite three boys. I tried to walk straight through them but Bruce caught my elbow, "Hey where are you going in such a hurry sweet thing?"

"Look guys, she still has that ring on trying to let us know that she's taken." Anthony laughed.

"Boys I don't have time for this. I need to get home."

I pulled my arm free of Bruce's grip but I still heard them behind me, "Oh come on now, don't be that way." Devin moaned.

I kept my pace as quick as possible. I wished I could have just ran off, but that would be a little too obvious. They eventually got the hint and faded back some, but I had a feeling it wasn't over, so I cut through the woods again. I quickly launched myself into the nearest tree just as they sprang out from what was previously behind me.

"Dude, where'd she go?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know man but let's get out of here!" Devin declared.

I watched them take off out of the woods and I laughed quietly to myself. I hopped down from my branch and flew home. I dropped of my book bag at the front door and went into the kitchen. Carlie was covered in flour and little Reese was in his carrier on the kitchen table giggling hysterically. Seth also had a face full of flour and I laughed at him. I looked back at Carlie who had a ball of flour still in her unthrown hand. She looked directly at me and smiled. She launched the flour towards me, but I was too quick for her. I dashed out of the way and scooped her up in my arms, "You think you'd get me, huh?"

She laughed and squealed as I tickled her stomach. I pulled up her shirt and blew several raspberries making her squeal even louder. I looked over at Seth who was cleaning himself up, "Sorry I would have had this mess cleaned up. I didn't know you were going to be home so soon."

I could hear the pain in his voice, "Seth, it's okay. You know I wish I could take part in all of this. I miss out on so much."

I set Carlie on the counter and started to brush her off. Seth appeared out of nowhere, "Here I'll just go give her a bath."

He basically pushed me out of the way to pick her up. I felt a tear come to my eye and I brushed it away quickly. I cleaned up the kitchen in a daze and went over to Reese who was still smiling, "You're not mad at me are you?" I said picking him up.

I went back over to the front door and grabbed my bag. I went to my office and put Reese in his swing. I went to my piano and started playing Petrushka. It was quite difficult but I remember listening to my dad play it so I already knew the tune. I was messing with the arrangement when Carlie came through the door.

"Mommy, are you working again?"

She climbed up onto the bench to listen to me, "No sweetie. I am just working on a new song for class. But I always have time for you!"

I kissed her on the forehead, "Would you like to play with me?"

She placed her little fingers on the keys and began playing the same notes over and over. I soon recognized the tune, "Carlie when did you learn to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on the piano?"

I smiled at her and looked over at Reese, who was happily asleep in his swing. I looked back at her and suddenly got inspiration, "Sweetie keep playing that. I am going to play one part of my song and you just keep doing what you are doing now."

I played through my part of the song that I thought about and it fit to perfection. The tone and the pitch were perfect together. I quickly made a copy of my sheet music on my printer and wrote down the notes that Carlie was playing. I couldn't believe that my daughter had just helped me compose my first class assignment. I was going to put all the favorite children's lullabies in with this song, I would dramatically slow the tempo and it was going to be perfect.


	16. Love Hurts

Chapter 15: Love Hurts

(Seth)

These last couple of weeks had been really tough for me. I didn't have anyone to talk to besides my children and Marie was always so busy with class that I felt bad when I bothered her. She had been composing another piece for class. It sounded really good with the children's lullabies added in but she hadn't asked for my opinion lately. I was just feeling left out a lot. As soon as she would get home she would spend time with our two children and at night she would go to bed after me.

It was beginning to take its toll on me too. I began taking the children to parks that were further away from our home and we would go out and do things when Marie was in class. I stopped worrying about when she got home and just immersed myself on making my children happy. It all started the night she didn't want to make love to me. That stung deep and I guess I was still recovering from the rejection that I felt.

I understood her point of view, I really did, but I just wanted to show her how much I loved her and how proud of her I was. I ended up waking up in the middle of the night to find her gone and that hurt. I found her in Carlie's room which I am glad it made our daughter happy, but it made me cry myself back to sleep. I was drifting further and further away from Marie week after week. She was on her third week into school when we turned a corner in our relationship.

That morning Marie had planted a very passionate kiss on my lips. She wrapped her arms around my body and threw herself into the kiss. I wanted to kiss back but she had completely shocked me by her actions. I stood there frozen trying to wrap my head around what was happening. It was too late though, she turned her back to me and I saw her wipe a tear. Before I could console her she grabbed her book bag and left early for class.

Grief ripped through my heart. I crumbled to the kitchen floor and sobbed. What was wrong with me?

"Daddy, are you okay?" Carlie asked rubbing my back.

I pulled her into a hug on my lap and just let the tears fall from my eyes. Carlie pulled back from my hug so that her face was eye level with mine. She gingerly took her little fingers and wiped away my tears, "Daddy please don't cry. Here why don't we go get Reese up and go for a drive?"

I watched as my little girl took my hand and pulled me towards Reese's room. She was so wise beyond her age. I quickly composed myself and began chasing her towards her brother's room. She giggled and squealed and raced into Reese's room. I found her inside his crib curled up beside him; he was still fast asleep. I picked them both up and went out to my car. I strapped them in and off we went. I drove and drove and drove until I didn't know where I was. We came upon a small park and I decided that they both needed to stretch their legs a bit.

I watched Carlie play on the playground while I swung Reese on a nearby swing. Soon I could tell he wanted to try a slide like his sister so I put him on a little slide where I could easily place him at the top and still be able to catch him on the bottom. Carlie even helped her brother slide down a little bit bigger of slide. She was such a good big sister.

I was getting a little too involved with the playground because soon I was going down the biggest slide with both Reese and Carlie in my arms. They squealed for me to do it over and over.

"Having fun?" A tall model-figured red head asked after about the fifth time down the slide.

I stared up at her, "We sure are!"

"I'm Kellie by the way. Your two children are just absolutely beautiful."

"Why thank you Kellie. I must agree with you on that last note."

"Why what's your name little girl?"

"I'm Carlie and this is Reese!"

"Well don't you just look exactly like your father."

I watched as Carlie smiled the world's biggest smile and hugged me. She crawled out of my arms and went to swing on the swings again. I slowly got up and started to follow her.

"I haven't seen you all around here before. My son and I come here almost every day and this is the first I have seen you."

"Oh well yea. We were just driving around and happened to end up here."

"Blake please be careful!" Kellie said rushing towards her son. He had gone down the slide head first and landed with his face in the dirt.

I continued to walk towards Carlie. She swung back and forth going higher and higher. I put Reese onto my back pack child carrier and stood by Carlie watching her swing. Kellie soon came over holding her son in her hands; he had a bloody nose.

"Well it was nice meeting you, we have to get going unfortunately."

"It was nice to meet you too Kellie."

I watched her walk away and I think she knew I was staring because she threw her hips back and forth after a couple steps. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Carlie. She hopped off her swing and headed towards the car, "Come on daddy, if we don't hurry home now we won't be there when mommy gets back from class."

I sighed and got into the car. It was a good thing that Edward had a GPS installed on the car, otherwise I don't think we would have gotten home. I pulled into the driveway and took the kids into the house. Marie wasn't home yet but I wasn't really looking forward to her arrival anyway. I went to put down Reese and Carlie for their naps and decided that I should take a shower.

I didn't know why I couldn't shake this feeling of complete sadness from my system. Not even the hot water calmed me down. I was just so bummed about everything. Marie and I were drifting so far apart and it hurt me. I loved her so much and I just didn't know what to do anymore. I looked at the clock when I jumped out of the shower and I still had about an hour.

"Hey Seth man, how's it going?"

"Not so good Jake. I'm worried about Marie's and my relationship. We haven't made love since Reese was born and when I try she rejects me. It hurts man."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Seth calm down. Now I am sure you are over exaggerating just a little bit."

"No Jake! We haven't spoken in two weeks! When she gets home she either does her class work or plays with the kids. We are drifting apart Jake."

"Do you still love her Seth?"

"Of course I do man! She is my everything; I would do anything for her."

"Have you told her that recently?"

"Jake I said we haven't spoken."

"Seth you need to tell her that. She needs to hear things like that. I bet she is feeling exactly how you are right now. You just need to plan a really romantic evening; just the two of you."

"What do I do with the kids?"

"Seriously Seth? You feed them supper early and send them to bed. Carlie will understand Seth, and Reese is too little anyways."

"Thanks Jake. I have some work to do, see ya."

"Bye Seth, and good luck."

I whipped into a fury. I started making Marie's favorite meal, lasagna. I threw it into the oven and whipped down the street to the florist shop. I bought as many white daisies as the store had and scattered them throughout the living room, kitchen, and bedroom. I opened the connecting door from Carlie to Reese's room and told her that when he woke up to feed him.

"Carlie it is imperative that you stay in your rooms tonight okay. I have left plenty of food and snacks in the bathroom. Can you be a big girl for me tonight and keep Reese entertained and promise me that you both will stay in your rooms?"

"Of course Daddy! I like helping."

"I knew I could count on you sweetie."

I pecked her on the forehead and locked both of their doors just to ensure that they would stay in their rooms for the night. I knew Marie would be home any second so I changed into my best dress clothes and lit candles everywhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Marie)

Seth and I had been going through a rough patch the last couple of weeks. It hurt me to see him so upset so I tried to change the mood by kissing him this morning before going to class. I threw everything I had into the kiss and he didn't respond. It broke my heart and confirmed my worst fears; Seth didn't love me anymore. When I walked into my piano class Julie could clearly see that something was wrong.

"Marie, it looks like you have been crying. Is everything okay?"

I shook my head. I didn't think I would be able answer her without losing it and I was trying so hard to keep it together.

"Come on the professor isn't even here yet, let's skip class okay?"

I only nodded. I felt Julie take me by the shoulders and lead me outside. We sat down under a tree that was close to the forest. I looked deep into the forest and began to cry.

"Come on Marie, don't cry. You can tell me what it is."

I tried to form the words in my head but I couldn't force my mouth to say them, Seth doesn't love me anymore. I couldn't bring myself to admit the fact that I had driven away the love of my life. I missed him already.

"Julie, I don't think Seth loves me anymore." More tears spilled from my eyes.

"Come on Marie, that can't be true. I don't even know him but how can he not love you?"

"Well we have been very distant lately." I now couldn't control myself and the words just came spilling out of me. "He wanted to make love a couple weeks ago and I said no because I didn't want to get pregnant again, that now wasn't the time. I really hurt him and this morning when I kissed him, he didn't kiss back. I've driven him away Julie. I guess I've hurt him for the last time."

"Come on Marie I know what will cheer you up." Julie tugged on my arm until I got up and followed her. She marched into one of the practice rooms and made me sit next to her on the piano bench. "Now play." She commanded.

I raised my fingers to the keys and just let my emotions run free. Julie had gotten out her computer and hit record. I just let my fingers glide over and over the keys; my true feelings were all in the notes that were being recorded on Julie's computer. Sometime later I dropped my head into my hands and began sobbing. I felt Julie's arms around me again consoling me.

"It's okay Marie. I'm here for you. I'm not going to leave unless you want me to."

I looked up and over at her, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you are my friend."

I threw my arms around her, "Thank you so much Julie for everything." We sat that way for awhile just holding one another. I knew that class had ended and that I should get to my next class but I didn't want to. Ditching was healthy when your heart is broken.

"Hey Marie, I hate to bring this up but I need to get going. I have a meeting with my advisor in about ten minutes."

"Oh gosh Julie, I'm sorry. No I'm fine you go and I will see you later; I should get home myself."

As Julie left I continued to sit at the piano. I stared at the keys and decided to make a phone call.

"Oh Jake, hey it's Marie…"

"Marie! Is everything okay? How's Seth?"

"What do you mean how's Seth, he's fine isn't he?"

"Oh I don't know, the tone in your voice scared me Marie, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jake, is Nessie there?"

"Oh no, she took the boys to Charlie's."

"Oh well then I guess, never mind. Thanks anyway Jake."

"Hey come on Marie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"How do you know if anything is wrong?"

"I can tell in your voice Marie, something is bothering you, so spill it."

"Well it's about Seth. Jake I don't think he loves me anymore." I started to sob again. I wrapped my one free arm around myself so I could control the shaking.

"Marie, I need you to listen very carefully. You need to go home and talk to Seth about this."

"What?"

"The only way you are going to work this out is by talking to Seth. Your answers are not going to lie in Nessie, Marie. Seth holds your truth. You both just need to sit down and talk this out. You both have been bottling up feelings for weeks and that's not healthy."

"I guess you're right Jake, hey thanks."

"Anytime."

I shut my phone and stared at the piano keys again. If I left now I would make it home just around the time I usually did. I got up and decided to walk home… the long way.

As I walked I thought about what I was going to say to Seth. I know I had hurt him and I felt like I had lost my lover, my best friend. This whole going back to school thing just wasn't working. We needed to find a better way to manage our time; what we really needed was more us time. I wasn't feeling like I did when I first married him. I was older now, almost eighteen, and things just needed to change now that I was in school.

I walked up the porch steps, took a deep breath and stepped through the door. I was frozen on the spot; my mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. Seth had met me at the door and planted his lips firmly to mine. In the same instance my book bag was taken from my hand and the front door was shut and locked. I felt the tears begin to stream from my eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my body to his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist lifting me slightly off the floor. I then wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my head into his chest.

He held me there for a minute or two then he walked over to the couch and sat us both down. I continued to cling to him and cry into his chest. His hands rubbed up and down my back and his voice was soothing me with coos and shh's. He cupped my face in his hands and brought my face to eye level with his. His fingers wiped away my tears while he gently kissed me on the forehead, then lips.

"I love you Marie," he whispered. "I'm so sorry for how I've been acting lately. I've been a sorry excuse for a husband."

"No Seth, I'm sorry. I've been distant; this balancing school and everything, well I haven't done a very good job with it."

"Marie, I've the one who has been distant. It just hurt knowing that you didn't want to make love to me and I didn't know how to respond to the stupid rejection I felt."

"I'm sorry Seth. I just miss the 'us' time we use to make for ourselves. And I know that being with the children all day doesn't leave you much time to be an adult. If you want you can take a class or something; there are so many here that you could take that I bet would interest you. You could make some friends that way and have guys to talk to about things other than Barbie's and Blue's Clues. I know how much you miss Jake."

"He's actually the one who pulled my head out of my butt today. And I think that I will do that Marie. I mean if I only take an hour credit class and go once a week or something, I think that would help."

"I called him too, well he answered Nessie's phone and told me to go straight home to talk to you. I love you Seth. I always have and always will. You are the only one for me. I just feel so stupid."

"About what?"

"Well this morning after the kiss I felt rejection too. I couldn't go to class. Julie pulled me aside and talked to me the whole morning… I thought you didn't love me anymore…"

He pulled me back into this chest then and stroked my hair, "I could never stop loving you Marie. You are my entire world. This morning I just couldn't wrap my head around what was happening and by the time I tried to respond you were out the door. I'm sorry Marie. I love you so much."

I quietly sighed and cuddled further into his embrace. He rocked and cradled me for awhile and I knew everything was going to be alright then. He eventually sat me on the couch and went into the kitchen. Soon there was a plate full of the most delicious smelling lasagna ever right in front of me.

"I made you your favorite," he sighed kissing my hair.

I sniffed in the decadent pasta flavors and suddenly realized I had not seen Carlie or Reese yet this afternoon. "Where are Carlie and Reese?"

"I kind of locked them in their rooms, but before you go into panic they are right here on the baby monitor. It sounds like Carlie is currently in Reese's crib entertaining him."

I breathed a sigh of relief and dug in. I was famished and the lasagna tasted so good. I even asked for a second helping, something I rarely do considering my tiny frame. When I was stuffed I laid myself down on the couch and Seth was soon at my side. He laid on the back side of the couch and I cuddled myself into his embrace. I know that we both fell asleep for about an hour or so because when we woke up it was twilight outside. We both walked out onto our front porch and watched the harvest moon rise into the night sky.

The next morning I slid out of bed carefully not to wake Seth. Our night was complete bliss and I knew he needed the extra sleep. I jumped into the shower and got dressed. I found Carlie still in Reese's crib, her arm draped over his stomach. They looked so adorable I hated to wake them but I knew how hungry they probably were. I picked one up in each arm and walked into the kitchen. Carlie was always an easy breakfast of her favorite cereal. Reese was starting to get too big for formula so I had tried several different fingers foods for him to try over the last week; his favorite being scrambled eggs.

I sat them both down and watched them eat as I picked at my scrambled eggs myself. I knew I would have to hunt later today so I didn't want to waste my time on human food. I wanted to take Carlie and Reese with me as well so I made Seth a huge breakfast with eggs, bacon, potatoes and toast. I think the smell of the bacon awoke him because he came out of the bedroom with his nose in the air.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek along with my two children and headed to class. My second lit assignment was due and since the professor had granted me permission of selecting my own readings I was ready to surprise him with the classic that my dad had read to me since I was a kid. I took a seat in the very back of the lecture hall today, trying to avoid my least three favorite people in my class. They had been better the last couple of weeks, antagonizing other girls, which suited me just fine.

Today they sat directly in front of me. I figured it was to ambush me after class so I quickly slipped all the way to the end of the row without them noticing when the professor entered. We discussed our third paper and then he went on with his normal lecture. At the end I managed to zip right out of class without them noticing and I showed up early to my math class. Advanced Calculus had been so easy that my professor had mentioned several times of why I was even in his classroom.

I kept a low profile as much as possible but he was always calling on me even when my hand wasn't raised because he knew that I always had the correct answer and that I could explain how I got that answer without any difficulty. There was only one problem and her name was Natalie. She also happened to be a pain in my side in my piano class as well but since I was apparently better than her at both subjects she hated me. I had been fairly civil the past three weeks but today she just got on my nerves.

"Oh well look who it is, miss goody goody, showing up early for class so she can suck up to the professor."

I just ignored her and pulled out my next reading selection that I had been working on for my lit class.

"Nose always in a book. What you think you're better than the rest of us?"

I'd had enough, there was nothing special about her at all, "No Natalie. I know I am better than you in both math and our piano class so I just figured I would ignore you."

"Yea, we'll see about that. You think I don't know about you, all the special permissions you have with your professors?"

"I really don't know what you are talking about, but considering the fact that I have two children, a husband, and an amazing family I think I am doing pretty well since I am a double music major and have the top spots in both those programs."

Other students were starting to arrive during my little speech and most had their jaws dropped when I finished. I walked into the classroom, sat down and began reading my book again. My class went really well as usual and I finished all of my math problems in class so, once again, I had no homework.

I walked home through the woods, per usual. I walked in through the door and Seth was on the couch with Carlie strung across his stomach. I couldn't understand how she could nap on top of her father while he was snoring like that, but I giggled and went to check on Reese. He was attempting to climb out of his crib when I opened the door.

"Trying to make a break for it little man?" I laughed and picked him up. "Don't worry Reese your big boy bed is on its way. I should be here on Monday and then you won't have to escape your crib anymore."

I placed him on the ground and watched him speed crawl to the living room where Seth and Carlie were. He got to the end of the couch and pulled himself up and walked along the couch. This was the first time that I had witnessed Reese "walking" so I squealed in delight and scooped him up into my arms. That obviously woke up Seth and Carlie from their naps.

"What is it Marie?" Seth asked yawning.

"Reese just walked along the couch. He pulled himself up off the floor and everything!"

"He did? Yesterday he could barely pull himself up, he sure is growing up fast," Seth sighed.

I nodded and set him back on the floor so that he could do it again for Seth. He knew how excited I was over him doing it the first time so he did it again and Seth just clapped with delight. It was true, our little boy was growing up. He was around two months old and he was already trying to walk. Carlie, on the other hand, was eight months old and acted like a four year old in a two year olds body. Soon we would start sending her to preschool and she would wow and amaze the staff with her intelligence.


	17. Surprise Visitor

Chapter 16: Surprise Visitor

(Marie)

The next day after class Julie caught me outside the door, "Hey Marie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Julie, what do you need?"

"Well our recital is in the beginning of December so that leaves us about two months to get ready for it and I am having some trouble with mine."

"Well if you would like my help you can come over and we can mess around with the arrangement on my piano."

"Wow, that would be so great Marie. I would really appreciate that!"

"Why don't you come over tomorrow? I don't have class on Friday's and that way I can clean the place up a bit."

"You're so funny Marie, but yea I can be there by one, does that sound okay?"

"All right see you then!"

I went into my next music class and took my seat. Today was the day I had been dreading. Natalie had challenged the professor's decision in me being the lead soprano. She thought she deserved it and that I had too much on my plate being a mom and a double music major. I just laughed at her pathetic attempt to try and be better than me. In all honesty I didn't really care about being lead soprano but now I wanted to prove that I was better than her.

Since she challenged, Natalie was up first. She tried this really flamboyant piece that was way too hard for her and she struggled with some of the high notes but overall it was good I thought. She really was a good singer, it's just that I was better.

"Marie, you're up next," my professor stated.

I took my seat on the piano bench and sang and played my song. The class was in complete silence when I finished. I glanced over at Natalie and the look on her face told me the professor's decision before he took us aside to tell us himself.

"All right ladies. I am sticking with my original decision. Natalie I respect your opinion but for now I am keeping Marie as the lead soprano."

"Look Dr. Carver, I really don't mind if Natalie takes some of the solo pieces. I mean we can split them is she wants to. She can even have her pick at which ones she likes best."

Natalie glared at me, "I don't need your handouts. I can get the solos by myself."

"Well fine, I just figured you would want some. I mean that is what all this was about today, right?"

"Now girls," Dr. Carver whispered, "I think that is a good idea. You both are very talented and it would suit the choir best if both of you put your best foot forward and agree to disagree."

I nodded as Natalie continued to glare at me, "Seriously Marie, don't waste your time with this pathetic attempt at being nice. I don't like you."

"Well Natalie you aren't one of my favorite people either, but you have a really nice voice and I think that we should just agree to disagree like Dr. Carver said."

She charged past me in an attempt to knock me over, but of course with my strength, she was the one that lost her footing and fell into the seats. I laughed at took my spot in stage. The rest of class went fine and I nailed all the solos in the pieces that we had been practicing over the last month.

When I got home I walked straight into Seth's open arms. He wrapped me into a hug and kissed my hair, "Welcome home."

"Thanks, it's been a long day. Where are Carlie and Reese?"

"I made them an early lunch so they could have an early nap."

I caught onto his mood quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips fiercely. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and a slight moan escaped his lips. We didn't even make it to the bedroom. We made love on the floor of the living room with the fire place crackling beside us.

"I love you Seth."

"You are my entire life Marie."

"Oh hey, Julie is coming over tomorrow. She needs some help with her piece."

"Does she know about Reese and Carlie and everything?"

"Well kind of. I mean she knows that I am married and that I have two children."

"Okay Marie. I'm glad you have such a good friend."

"Me too Seth, oh and did you get a chance to look at the available classes list I left you?"

"Yea I think next semester I might take a history class."

"Oh Seth that would be so great!"

"Yea I am excited about it too."

"Oh I just think I heard Carlie. We should get dressed." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and we both got up as Carlie wandered into the living room.

"Mommy!" she squealed running up and hugging my leg. "Can we go hunting?"

I nodded and went to get Reese from his crib. He was already awake and he jumped up and down when I walked into his room.

"Hey there big guy, you want to go hunt?"

We all took off into the woods. Within minutes I had taken down a small deer and let Carlie and Reese finish it off. In the meantime I drained a buck not far from them and Seth also managed to snag himself a buck. About an hour later we all were back in the living room.

We were all very full and tired so Seth put the kids to bed. I walked into my office and sat down at the piano. I started playing the piece I had been working on for awhile when Seth came in and sat beside me.

"That sounds so lovely Marie. I love that you are putting the lullabies in it."

I stopped playing and turned to face him, "Thank you so much Seth that really means a lot to me."

"I think Dr. Andrews is going to be pleasantly surprised with your rendition of this piece."

"I hope so."

The next day Seth and I cleaned the entire house top to bottom and prepared Carlie and Reese for Julie's arrival. I was really looking forward to her coming because it was nice to have someone my age to talk to that wasn't Seth. When the bell rang I looked at the clock. It was only eleven in the morning so I knew that it wasn't Julie. I answered the door and stood there in complete shock.

"Hi my name is Ian. I have been watching you Marie."

"Now is really not the best time, uh Ian."

"Marie, who is it?" Seth called from behind me.

"I'm not sure, he says his name is Ian."

"Hi Ian I'm Seth, Marie's husband."

Ian immediately stiffened his posture and turned his nose up. I reacted to his defenses immediately.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Look I mean you both no harm, I've just been watching Marie, and you are not like anything I have met before."

"Um, Ian I think we should take this inside, if you don't mind," Seth mentioned pulling me in closer to him.

Ian sat in the chair and we sat directly across from him on the couch. I motioned for Reese and Carlie to come and sit on my lap. I pulled Carlie into my arms as Reese crawled into Seth's lap.

"Okay so you have been watching me?"

"You intrigue me Marie. I have never met one of my kind like you before."

"My kind?"

"Yes Marie, like you I too am a vampire."

I looked at Seth and took his hand. Ian cringed and I laughed.

"So you find it strange that I am married to a werewolf?" He nodded and I smiled, "Well then you will find it interesting that I am only half vampire."

"How is that possible?"

"It's complicated but to sum it up my mom was a vampire but then because she had my sister while she was human she was able to conceive again because of an old Amazon Legend."

"Very interesting, and your children?"

"Well they are still too young to know but most likely they are half human, one fourth vampire and one fourth werewolf."

"I see. You are a very interesting family."

"Oh well my sister is also married to a wolf and she has twin boys. My twin brother is married to a full vampire and the rest of my family are also full vampires. We can cohabitate with humans easily because we live off the blood of animals."

"I have noticed that. I tried it myself and it has taken some getting used to but I like the alternative."

"Well Ian, I don't mean to be rude but I do have a friend coming over soon and she doesn't know much about our ways and I would like to keep it that way, you understand of course?"

"No of course, I will go hunt and be back later this evening if you don't mind. I would like to talk to you both a bit more."

"We'll see you this evening then," Seth said standing up. "I'll let you out."

It was almost one and Julie would be here soon so I was in a panic when Seth came into the master bedroom while I changed. I flew around the room putting on makeup and clothes while Seth spoke.

"Marie that was really strange. I mean have you noticed anyone following you around?"

"No Seth this was a surprise just as much to me as it was to you."

"He sure didn't seem comfortable with me around did he?"

"Well Seth you have to realize that most vampires consider you as their natural born enemies so you can see why he was so nervous."

"I know I just can't get over the feeling that there is something weird about him. Do you mind if I call your parents and talk to them about this?"

The doorbell rang, "Oh shoot, yea go ahead Seth." I ran to get the door and was relieved to see Julie standing there when I opened it, "Hey Julie!"

"Hey Marie. Did you see that really gorgeous guy that just walked down your street?"

"Oh no, sorry I was in the bedroom."

"He was so good looking and he even winked at me. It made me want to faint at the sight of him."

I had to tell Seth this. I had Julie make herself comfortable so I could run and tell him. He was on the phone and I whispered what Julie told me and grabbed Reese from him so that I could change the subject with Julie.

"Oh my gosh Marie; he looks so much like you!"

"Thanks Julie. Seth will be right out. He is currently on the phone and Carlie won't leave his side because he is talking to my parents."

"Oh it must be so hard for you guys to be so far away from your family."

"You have no idea Julie, no idea. Well let me look at your piece. Do you mind holding Reese?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, look he likes you already!"

Reese sat in Julie's lap happy as a clam while I studied her piece. It was an arrangement that I was very familiar with and I knew that this was going to be easy to help her with. I moved over to the couch and sat beside her so that I could show her my ideas.

"Marie, you are such a genius. Why didn't I think of that? Do you think we can practice it?"

"Of course, let me just go see what is taking Seth so long. My piano is right through there if you would like to get started."

I picked up Reese from her lap and walked back into the bedroom, "Seth what is it?"

He grabbed Reese from my arms and I instantly picked up Carlie. I loved how calm she made me feel with her innocent thoughts.

"They are on their way. They should be here in a couple of hours. To be honest with you Marie, they sounded really worried. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are calling everyone they know to see who this Ian is and Alice is watching everything as carefully as she can, well considering."

"Should we really be that worried? I mean with the Volturi destroyed we shouldn't have to live in fear anymore right?"

"I don't know Marie, I just don't know."

I took his hand and let him into the study where Julie was staring at all the pictures on my desk.

"Oh my Marie, your family all seem so beautiful."

"Thank you Julie, and this is my husband Seth and daughter Carlie."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Julie," Seth stated holding out his hand.

I watched her mouth drop and she shook his hand. She turned to look at Carlie and then gasped.

"Wow, sorry Marie, but your daughter is just absolutely gorgeous. It is uncanny how much your children look like the two of you."

I giggled at Julie, "Come on let's get that piece of yours up and running so you don't have to spend all day here."

We were done within two hours which was a relief because I was worried that my parents would get here and we still wouldn't be finished.

"Thanks so much again Marie. I owe you one."

"Okay so that means you'll babysit?"

She laughed and I shut the door.

"Marie, your dad just phoned. They are getting off the plane now and should be here soon." Seth whispered.

It was nap time for the children so we took them into their rooms and put them in their beds. I suddenly got the weirdest feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling that I couldn't ignore; something was very strange about our new acquaintance Ian. There was a knock on the door and I knew that it was my parents. They let themselves in as Seth and I entered the living room.

"Dad, Mom!" I rushed over to them and wrapped my arms around them. "I am so glad you are here. I just got this really weird sensation; I think Ian is up to something."

"I don't like the smell of things around here Marie," my dad declared.

I stayed in my mom's embrace as my dad took a look around, "I missed you so much Marie, things just aren't the same with you so far away."

"I know mom, but I am doing really well here. My friend Julie was just over because she needed help with her arrangement on her performance piece."

"Well that was very nice of you dear," my mom breathed kissing my hair.

I turned around to face her. She looked different somehow; she seemed sad kind of. I smiled at her and she smiled that favorite smile of mine. I hugged her and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt my dad come back in the room, "I am getting a feeling that Ian hasn't told us his whole story yet. He has left an uneasy feeling in his scent and he has been around here a lot lately."

"So I guess it is a good thing that he is coming back later then," Seth said nervously.

"Everything is going to be all right now that your dad and I are here. We won't leave until you both feel safe," my mom whispered in my ear.

"I love you mom."

Later that afternoon, after we had gotten the children up from their naps, the door bell rang. I raced to the door, thinking it was Ian, and Julie stood there in front of me looking horrible.

"Oh my gosh Julie, what happened?"

She collapsed into my arms before she could even respond.

"Dad!"

He rushed to my side and picked Julie up and placed her on the bed in the guest bedroom, "What do you think happened to her dad?"

"I'm not sure Marie, but let her rest. She will come around when her mind has recovered from whatever caused her to faint."

I stroked her face and we left the room. I was so worried about her; this was truly a weird day. I mean first this vampire shows up and we have my parents come in from Forks then my best friend faints at my door step. What else was going to happen?

About an hour later, it was getting late, Julie awoke. Ian had not shown up yet, probably keeping an eye on us and scared that two more vampires had just shown up at our house. Julie was truly startled at where she was. She had no memory of coming back to my house at all.

"Julie, it's okay. You're safe now and that is all that matters."

"It was so scary Marie. I mean I saw that guy again on my way home and he led me into the woods. It was like I lost all my ability of self-control. He was so scary in the dark trees Marie. His eyes glowed orange through the darkness and before I knew it he was on top of me, but it was like he was fighting some other demon and wrestled himself off of me. I don't remember anything else after that."

"It's okay Julie. Why don't we get you something to eat? Seth is cooking in the kitchen so I hope you like spaghetti because Italian cooking is his specialty."

"That sounds great Marie, thanks."

We walked into the kitchen and Seth served Julie a huge pile of spaghetti. We all sat down and started eating. My parents were in the children's bedroom getting them ready for bed and that way we wouldn't have to explain anything to Julie. Once she finished eating she headed to the front door, "Thanks so much again for everything Marie."

She hugged me, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Well, okay if you insist."

I hugged Seth and whispered to him, "Wait a couple minutes then follow us. Make sure you tell my parents what is going on." He nodded and we both left.

"So where exactly is your dorm from here?"

"Oh it's not far; only about a five minute walk. So Marie, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Not at all Julie, what's on your mind?"

"Well to be honest, I am rather surprised someone as smart as you settled down so young and the fact that you already have two children. I mean did you plan it all like this or did it just kind of happen?"

"It is rather complicated Julie. You see when I first met Seth, we knew we would always be together no matter what. Carlie was a surprise, but a miracle and a blessing. I was young, yes, and we weren't married yet but I have a very supportive family. Now we were planning on getting married over the summer before I attended college, but Reese happened so we had a last minute wedding on Christmas Day. It was the easiest because my entire family was already in town for the holidays. Reese was born and I graduated and here we are."

"Oh. You and Seth just seem like the perfect family and couple and everything. I hope I can find something like that someday."

"You will Julie. Mr. Right is out there, you just haven't met him yet."

"Does Seth have any brothers?"

I laughed, "Not exactly, he has a sister who lives in California with her husband."

"Oh, well this is it. See you on Tuesday I guess."

I hugged her good night and waited until the door shut completely before I turned around and started walking back home. I didn't know if I was being watched so I walked very casually, not cutting through the forest at top speed.

"I've been waiting to get you alone Marie," a familiar voice echoed behind me.

"I figured you were following me Ian."

"I am sorry about your friend, she just has the most delicious scent I have ever smelled and I fought against myself to let her live. Although it is not as powerful as your scent Marie; you do smell simply mouth-watering."

"Nice Ian, don't forget about the half-vampire part. You won't have much luck luring me into the woods."

"Yes I have noticed that you are immune to my abilities, I wonder how that is?"

I pointed to my head, "Mind shield… a subtle gift from my mother."

"Oh so that is the aura I feel around you. I must say it is a color that I have never seen before so I knew you were special from the first moment I saw you."

"As I am sure you are already aware, Seth is on his way, and my parents flew in from Washington to surprise us for the weekend. I'm sure my dad would like to meet you."

"It's hard to say no to such a beauty, but I trust you Marie, after you."

He began to follow me back to the house and I motioned to Seth in the woods to meet us back in the house in his human form. I didn't want to scare Ian away just yet. We walked into the house and I had him sit in the same chair as he did earlier. I called for my parents and Seth and they were immediately at my side.

"Mom, are Carlie and Reese asleep yet?"

"They fell asleep just after you and Julie left, honey."

We all sat on the couch while my dad stood behind us pacing, "I believe you owe us some sort of explanation Ian."

"I do apologize for my behavior and unexpected arrival, but you see I just cannot seem to stray away from young Marie here. Her aura is so powerful."

"Aura?" my mom asked.

"Well you yourself have quite a powerful one uh…"

"Oh I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward."

"Right Bella. And Edward yours is a most interesting color. One I have never seen before. You both must have very powerful gifts."

"Well then other than reading aura's what else can you do Ian?"

"Interesting that you ask that Marie. As of recently, I believe due to my change in diet, I have been able to influence the young minds of this campus. The young ladies here seem drawn to me. It has been terribly difficult to let them live, as you are all well aware of with Julie earlier."

"I see," my dad said still pacing. "So you are new to being a vegetarian."

"Well I have been trying to convert for the last five years. I must admit it has been hard but as I walk around campus I see the faces of those who I would have killed instantly five years ago. Now I see their personalities and their passion for life. I was such a monster before and I am trying to make a better life for myself."

"So then why me Ian? I mean what is so different about me?"

"Well Marie I have encountered some of my kind before but none that hold the power that you do over me. You have been immune to my talents and abilities and your scent, like I told you earlier, has been hard for me to not stay away from you. I began watching you in class and outside of class. I watched as your family hunted and how you lived. It all simply fascinates me."

"Well then Ian, I think I have a compromise that will suit us all just fine," my dad said in a monotone voice. "I suggest that you accompany my wife and I back to Forks. You can live with my family and that will make your adjustment go much smoother."

"Well that is something to consider isn't it?" Do you mind if I think on it over the night and get back with you all let's say tomorrow morning around eleven?"

We watched him walk out the door, unknowing whether or not he would ever come back. I was hoping that he would take my parents up on their offer, that way many family members could keep an eye on him and also he would be across the country and I think I would feel safer with him out of New Hampshire and away from my children.


	18. Unexpected Abilities

Chapter 17: Unexpected Abilities

(Seth)

This stranger that was stalking my wife really put me on edge. How many more vampires would come wandering around throughout our life? It didn't make me feel good knowing that our two small children were going to be affected by all this. I was just hoping that he would take Edward and Bella up on their offer and move three thousand miles away. I think then I would be more at ease.

The next morning all of us were very jumpy. Edward wouldn't stop pacing and there was no news from home about who this guy was. Alice was no help at all because she didn't know him and Edward focused very hard on his thoughts but there still was no precise decision being made by Ian. It was just a little after eleven when he finally showed up. Edward seemed to have a pleasant look on his face when he opened the door and I hoped that meant Ian had decided on taking him up on his offer.

"Come in Ian," Edward said motioning his hand to the living room.

Marie had the children in the master bedroom and was giving them a bath. We all thought it best to keep them out of this as much as possible and Marie felt better than she would not have to be in the presence of Ian's stare.

"Why thank you Edward. I have finally made my decision and I would like to accept your offer on one condition; I want to wait until this semester is over. You see I am taking a couple night classes and I would like to finish them."

"Well that seems reasonable Ian," Bella said wrapping her arm around Edward's waist.

He nodded and we were all in agreement. Ian left just as quickly as he came and I was extremely grateful that Thanksgiving was just around the corner. That meant he would only be here five more weeks and then he would in Forks under the watchful eye of the pack as well as the Cullen's.

Edward and Bella decided to stick around until Ian left as well. There was always someone watching Marie, which made her feel better. After one week we hadn't heard anything from Ian. It was getting really close to Thanksgiving and we had all made plans to go home to Forks for our annual celebration at the Cullen household. Carlie and Reese were extremely excited to see Nessie and Jake as well Eddie and Tanya.

"I can't believe my recital is coming up! I have really got to start practicing it Seth."

"I know Marie. I'm sorry things have been such a mess around here lately, but it will get better."

Later that night Edward and Bella decided to go hunting. There was a mountain lion problem not far from us and they were going to be gone for several hours. Marie and I cuddled up to one another on the couch, excited to be alone for the first time in almost two weeks.

When we woke up it was almost morning and Bella and Edward still weren't back yet. I went to check on the Carlie and Reese while Marie hopped in the shower. Carlie was still asleep but I was surprised to see Reese on the floor playing with some of his toys. His crib had been replaced recently by a big boy bed since he wouldn't stop climbing out of it. I picked him up and walked into the kitchen. I made us some breakfast and sat down to eat it when Marie came out of the bathroom.

"He was up already?"

"Yea, on the floor playing with some toys."

She shrugged and went to get dressed. I finished breakfast with Reese and was surprised to see Carlie walk into the kitchen, "Daddy, where are grandma and grandpa? They said they would be home when I woke up."

"Come here sweetie."

I scooped her up into my lap alongside Reese, "I am not sure Carlie. I figured they would be back by now as well. But don't worry they will be home soon."

Marie gathered her things and headed to class early so she could practice her piece with her professor. I walked with her, the kids still in my arms. I was really hoping that Edward and Bella would be home by now. When she walked into class I ran back to the house and found it still empty. I bathed the kids and got them dressed. I changed as well and flicked on the TV.

My phone rang just a second later, "Seth?"

"Oh thank goodness Edward, where are you two?"

"Listen sorry we got hung up and to make you worry but we are on our way and will be home within the hour. Did Marie already go to class?"

"Yea, I walked her there myself."

"Okay good. I will keep an eye on her and Bella will be home then. We'll see you soon."

I closed my phone and sighed. Soon after Bella arrived looking rather disheveled. She went into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. She came back out only minutes later with wet hair and a clean pair of clothes on. She sat down beside me and sighed.

"What is it Bella?"

"It was a long night Seth. They were right about the mountain lion problem. Even Edward had difficulty taking one down. I don't think we will travel so far again."

"Well I'm glad you are back because I need to take a shower."

"Oh sure no problem Seth."

I got into the shower and let the hot water just hit my back. I let the water run until it ran cold and I decided that I should get out. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on. When I walked back out in to the living room, Bella was on the floor playing with Carlie and Reese. I sat on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

"Seth, Seth I'm home, wake up!" Marie shouted.

"Gosh how long have I been out Bella?"

"All morning, are you feeling alright Seth?"

I looked from Bella to Marie, "I guess I was just tired."

"Well there is some left over lunch that I made the kids."

"Thanks Bells."

I got up and made myself a plate and sat at kitchen table to eat. Marie plopped herself down next to me and pulled out her solo piece. She started humming to herself and scribbling down notes as I ate. Edward was soon by her side watching her work. It was a quiet afternoon and evening. Marie did go and hunt with Bella later on leaving Edward and I alone in the living room. The kids were already in bed so it was just us.

"So Bella said it was a difficult hunt last night?"

He simply nodded and I changed topic.

"Why do you think we haven't heard from Ian, has he changed his mind?"

"No his thoughts are very excited but I suspect we haven't heard from him because he has a lot of loose ends to tie up here."

Marie and Bella were back within the hour and we called it an early night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Marie)

Mom and I were on our hunt when I felt Ian's presence. He wasn't far. I figured he wanted to talk with me again. I sped off from my mom making sure she wasn't following me and headed towards his direction. I wasn't sure what I was doing but I knew I had to talk to him; I just felt something pulling me toward him.

"I've been waiting for you Marie."

"What is it that you want Ian?"

"I want you Marie. I don't want to leave you in a few weeks. I want to stay here with you."

"Ian, I am just as happily married as I was before. Things haven't changed in the last week. I think you need to go to Forks Ian and stay away from me."

"I can't help but love you Marie. It is your aura, it pulls me in. We are meant to be together."

He was suddenly right next to me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and his hands on my shoulders; I shrugged them off, took a step forward and turned around to face him, "No Ian. I am meant to be with Seth. I love Seth."

"If you would only drop your shield for one minute and let your mind have freedom you would see how much you love me too."

He took a step forward again, "Ian, it's not that simple. I have no control over my shield and I love Seth. I have only ever loved Seth."

"But if you would only give me a chance."

His lips were on mine then. His kiss was full of passion and he locked his arms around my waist. I struggled to get free from his grasp; he was so much stronger than me. I got really angry and felt and snap in my mind. Ian's lips suddenly pulled away and he gasped.

"How did you do that? Not many can break my bind!"

"Leave me alone Ian. I mean it. Leave me and my family alone!"

I raced back towards my mother's scent. I snagged a deer on the way and we ran home. I didn't tell anyone about what had happened but as I fell asleep in Seth's arms I wondered to myself, how exactly did I break his hold around me? And what did he mean about breaking his bind? Thoughts swirled in my head as I fell asleep. I tossed and turned all night and I did not sleep well at all. I felt tired and cranky the next morning as I stumbled off to my lit and math class. I was glad that I wouldn't have to be in the best of moods today because I was not feeling like putting a smile on my face.

When I got home Seth noticed my mood, "Marie, are you okay?"

"I didn't sleep well last night Seth, that's all."

"Marie can I talk to you for a second please?" my dad asked coming up from behind me.

"Sure dad what is it?"

"Well last night when you got back, it was rather strange to me, but I heard your 'voice'."

"What? How is that possible, you have never heard it before!"

"I know that is why I am asking what happened that made this change."

I broke down and fell to my knees. Seth was at my side instantly holding my shoulders asking what was wrong. How could I tell him that I let another man kiss me? This was going to destroy him.

"It was Ian. He, well, he was there last night while I hunted. I broke off from mom to see what he wanted."

"Marie?" Seth groaned.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But it was like there was a hold around me pulling me towards him. I just felt compelled to talk to him; like I had to or something. Well when I got there he professed his feelings for me and he… he…"

I took in a huge breath, "He kissed me. I tried to break apart from him but he was so strong! Then I felt this snap in my mind and his lips were no longer on mine!"

Seth removed his hands from my shoulders and left the room. I watched him wipe a tear from his eyes as he headed down the hallway to our children's rooms. My mom was quick to follow him.

"Marie, you said you felt a snap? Did you feel any different after that?"

"I don't think so, but he said something that confused me."

"What?" my dad questioned.

"He said that not many have the ability to break his bind, what does that mean dad?"

"I believe that what Ian meant was, once he is kissing someone they forgo all their strength and ability to push him away. Instead they completely lose themselves into his will. Marie, I think your shield protected you last night."

"Well I was pissed that he had the balls to kiss me! He knows that I am married and that I love Seth!" I screamed this as loud as I could so that Seth would know that I did not invite this unwanted kiss. "I was mad that I couldn't break his grip around me, and then he was just off me."

"That is very interesting. I believe we found a new ability with your shield."

"What?"

"Not now Marie, you need to go talk with Seth. We are leaving early for Thanksgiving break. I will call your advisor and tell her there is a family emergency at home."

I walked down the hallway and could hear the pain in Seth's voice, "How could she do this to me Bella? Doesn't she know how much I love her, how I would rather die than not be with her?"

I sank to the floor. Seth thought that I wanted Ian to kiss me, that I didn't love him anymore. It broke my heart and I started to cry. I pulled my knees into my chest and just cried into my knees as my mom and Seth continued to talk.

"Seth, you know that Marie didn't want Ian to kiss her. You can't honestly believe that Marie went hunting last night specifically to meet up with him?"

"I don't know anymore. Your priorities tend to change when your wife kisses another man."

I'd heard enough. I marched into the room, placed Reese in my mom's arms and she took Carlie by the hand and left the room as quick as she could.

"Seth Clearwater, how dare you! You seriously think I wanted Ian to kiss me?"

He just shrugged. I was getting really pissed off. He had never been this stupid before and I wasn't having it.

"Well then why stick around if you think I am going to just run off with him?"

"Maybe I will!"

"How could you be so dumb? Think about it Seth! I have the two most beautiful children in the world with you, why would I want Ian when I have this?"

And I kissed him. I planted one directly on his lips and threw myself into his arms. I felt something snap again in my mind and Seth's arms wrapped around my waist. His lips were urgent on mine as he crushed my body closer to his. I brought my fingers to his eyes and wiped away the tears that were falling. We both pulled back from the kiss, "I love you Seth, only you. I swear if Ian even comes near me again it'll be the last thing he does."

"I'm sorry Marie. I should have stayed to listen to your entire conversation with you and your dad instead of jumping to conclusions. I just love you so much Marie. I don't want to live life without you in it."

I kissed him again and I heard my dad clear his throat in the doorway, "So if you two are going to be done arguing anytime soon, it'd be nice if we didn't miss our flight."

I started to follow my dad into the hallway but Seth stopped me, "Hey Marie, how did you do that earlier?"

"What Seth?"

"Well you showed me how you felt. It was weird but I liked it!"

"I'm not sure Seth, but apparently my dad thinks my shield is starting to show its true ability."

We were on the flight and home all within the same night. It was late when we got off the plane, both Carlie and Reese were asleep in our arms when we were greeted by Carlisle and Esme. It was so nice to see them both again. Seth and I had talked to my dad about what had happened earlier with my shield. We also convinced him to keep the kids at the house so Seth and I could be alone. We had some making up to do.

Carlisle and Esme dropped us off at our cottage before heading back to the main house with everyone else. Seth scooped me up into his arms and carried me straight to our bedroom. He hands nervously slid up my back unhooking my bra and taking off my shirt in one swift movement. He began kissing my half naked body in the moonlight. A moan escaped my lips as he kissed my breasts.

I carefully took off his shirt and pressed my body to his as I kissed him on the lips. I fumbled with the button on his jeans but eventually was able to get it. I stared at his beautiful naked body in front of me as he carefully took off the bottom half of my clothes. He gently slid himself into me and we both moaned together kissing again.

His movements were getting more and more rough as he grabbed my hips and pressed himself deep inside me. I groaned in satisfaction and wiggled my hips towards him. That made him moan and he kissed me fiercely on the lips. I could feel him sliding in and out of me faster and faster. Our bodies pounded together in a driving force as we tangled together on the bed. He collapsed beside me after an hour of our extreme love making.

I laid there and stroked his chest. I fell asleep in his arms soon after. We cuddled together naked under our blankets the entire night. I hadn't felt so much pleasure in a while so in the morning I laid there in complete bliss as I felt Seth's arms wrap tighter around me. I squirmed in his arms so that I could face him.

"Good Morning," I sighed kissing him lightly on the lips.

He just smiled at me and kissed me back without opening his eyes, "It is a good morning," he whispered.

I giggled and stretched myself. It was late in the morning so I knew we would have to get over to the main house eventually. I hesitantly got up and walked into the closet. I grabbed the first sweater dress I could find with matching boots and threw it on. Seth was immediately beside me with a pair of jeans and polo himself.

We clasped hands and walked out into the Washington November weather. It was so nice to be home; I didn't realize how much I had really missed it. We walked into the main house and were instantaneously wrapped into hugs.

"We are so glad to have you home Marie," Rosalie said.

"We've missed you both," Alice chuckled to Seth.

"It feels good to be home, where are Carlie and Reese?"

"They're with Masen and William upstairs," Jacob said coming down the stairs.

"Jake!" Seth bellowed grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Seth," Jake laughed.

We all went into the living room where I updated everyone about everything, including my new shield capabilities.

"So then yours is becoming more like your moms?" Emmett snickered.

"I guess so, we're not quite sure yet what is going on with it. Things just keep happening when I am really mad. As of right now it is still not something I can control."

"Well then let's test it out, come on little niece give me your worst."

"Not so fast Emmett, we don't know anything about this yet." My dad yelled standing up.

"Well then let's find out already! No point sitting around waiting to see what it will do." Emmett fired back.

I stood up, prepared to get really angry, when Carlie came running into the room. All my anger wilted against her smile. She climbed into Aunt Rose's lap and giggled as Rose played with her hair.

"Maybe outside Emmett?"

"All right Marie!"

I could see how excited he was about this. I laughed at how he was still such a child at heart.

I stood across from him in the driveway and I focused on my anger. I thought about Ian had kissed me like that and how furious I was. I opened my eyes and nodded to Emmett that I was ready. He placed his arms around my waist and tightened his hands together. I tried to back away to make sure that he was using all his force and considering I didn't move I knew Uncle Emmett wasn't holding back.

"Give it all you got little girl." Emmett whispered.

He certainly knew how to infuriate me. I struggled in his grasp and focused on my anger. I could feel my mind clearly for the first time since I was blessed with this gift. I could feel this elastic bubble that was protecting my mind and I pushed it out of me. I opened my eyes and watched as Emmett floated gracefully away from me, his eyes wide in shock. I smiled and he dropped to the ground on his feet. I felt the bubble snap back into my mind causing me to shake my head a little.

"Holy cow Marie that was intense. I could feel your hatred inside that bubble contraption you had me in… that was awesome!"

I laughed and looked over at my dad who was still stunned at what I had just done. I wanted to try to again but with a different emotion so I ran into the house and grabbed Seth.

"Okay I want to try this with happiness. Now just stand here and wrap your arms around me."

"That sounds easy enough," Seth breathed in my ear.

I focused on his kisses and his touches. I brought up specific memories and concentrated on the passionate details of our love life. I felt Seth's embrace tighten around me and I knew that it had worked.

"Holy cow Marie. I have never felt so much emotion and affection before. I only knew that I wanted to be closer to you."

"Well that is very interesting," my dad chimed in. "Marie it sounds as if you have the ability to control your shield and place it around people to make them feel what you are feeling. I realize you have to concentrate on it right now, but I expect it to come more naturally to you if you keep practicing."

I worked the next couple of days with my entire family. I focused on all the emotions that I could. I still had the most power over anger. That one I could manage without even trying anymore and that was the one that was the best. My shield made me feel so powerful now. I wasn't scared to be alone anymore because I knew that my gift would protect me no matter what.


	19. Time to Make Some Changes

Chapter 18: Time to Make Some Changes

(Marie)

Thanksgiving came and went quickly. It was wonderful to see Eddie again. He couldn't believe how big Carlie and Reese had gotten. He and Tanya spent most of their time with all four nieces and nephews. I just wished that we all didn't live so far apart from one another so that we could spend more time together.

"I love you Eddie, see you at my recital in a couple weeks, okay?"

"We are really looking forward to your performances Marie!" Tanya said squeezing me into a hug.

"Thanks Tanya, just let me know all your flight stuff that week okay?"

"Will do sis," Eddie said wrapping his arm around my neck.

They left and Seth and I were soon to follow. I was sure that mom and dad didn't need to come back with us this time because I had gained so much knowledge over my shield in the past couple of days.

"Are you sure Marie?" my dad asked one final time before we got on the plane.

"I'm sure dad. We are going to be just fine. I will see you guys in a few weeks at my performances, okay?"

He nodded his head and we all hugged one another. We got on the plane and headed back to New Hampshire. I had a lot of work to make up but I knew it wouldn't take me long if I just had an hour or two. I was lucky that I had Julie drop it off before she left for break; she was such a good friend.

"Honey I just really need to finish this okay. Give me five more minutes and I will be done."

Seth moaned as he went to bed. I knew what he was after and it was late but I was almost done. The next morning I woke up and got ready for class. I kissed my family good bye and headed off to my lit class.

"Ah good morning Maria. I trust you finished the work that you missed?"

"I sure did professor, and thanks again for letting me turn this all in today."

"Well I normally wouldn't Marie, but you are my best student and I figured it was an emergency."

"It was sir. Everything is all settled now though so the rest of the semester should be hassle free."

I took my seat in the front row, per usual, when Bruce, Anthony, and Devin walked in smiling in my direction.

"Well look what we have here gentlemen," Devin stated sitting behind me.

"It looks like little miss prissy was allowed to turn in her work late, now that just doesn't seem fair now does it?" Bruce whined.

I let out a sigh and got up to move. I was stopped by Anthony's hand on my forearm. He retreated almost as quickly as he had placed it on my skin. Oh yea I had major control over my shield. As soon as he had reached out to touch me I had prepared my anger shield in defense, therefore he only touched my skin for a brief second. I smiled and moved to the back of the class.

It wasn't over though. We got out of class a little bit early, to prepare for the big project we had due next week, of course I already had mine finished so I just headed towards my calc class.

"Hey not so fast you!" Anthony yelled running up behind me.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to me earlier? I felt nothing but anger when I touched you. What's up with that huh?"

"You must be imagining things." I held out my arm so that he would test his theory as I could tell her so badly wanted to. He reached out a placed his fingertips on my skin.

"Oh, never mind. See you next class." He ran back towards his friends and I let my hearing expand so that I could listen to their conversation.

"Dude, what was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I would recommend just leaving her alone from now on."

"Why?"

"Because I got this weird sensation when I touched her arm earlier and I still can't shake it… she's so weird."

"Whatever Anthony, you are starting to lose it man."

I walked away giggling to myself. I was just a little early to class so I took my seat and pulled out the book I was reading. I smelled Natalie walk in and I didn't look up to meet her glare. She took her seat as normal and started her pathetic attempt at breaking my concentration on my book.

"I hate it when they allow special permission for students. It so isn't fair for those of us who have normal families."

I continued reading just hoping that the professor was almost here so I wouldn't have to listen to her annoying voice much longer.

"I mean seriously, it must be nice to go on Thanksgiving break a week early."

The professor walked in just as I was about to turn around and put my shield around her scrawny little neck. I got up and handed in all my work and returned to my seat. Class was over, quick and easy to me. I laughed as I walked out the door, looking directly at Natalie who was erasing her work once again.

Tuesday and Wednesday came and went without incidence and I was feeling really good about my vocal and piano solo pieces. My piano piece was coming together quite well and I felt really confident about it. Thursday morning I was feeling really excited about my classes for some reason and Seth could tell my change of mood.

"Feeling good this morning Marie?" he asked kissing my hair.

"Yea I have a good vibe about today."

I kissed my children goodbye and walked to my piano class. Julie was waiting for me outside the door, "You seem happy today."

"I am happy about today. We only have a few more weeks of class and our recitals are coming up… it's all just exciting I guess."

She laughed and we took our seats. Class was nothing interesting to me. We had a chance to explain our piece and I didn't want to because I wanted to shock everyone with the piece that I had. No one knew that Dr. Andrews had given me the most challenging piece she could find and I wanted to keep it that way.

After class Dr. Andrews stopped me, "Hey Marie, is everything okay?"

"Yes Dr. Andrews, there was a little situation that is all taken care of now. I apologize for missing class."

I left and walked into my vocal class. Natalie was already in full force talking smack about my missing practice time and how she had to fill in during my absence, "And in all honesty I think the solos sounded better when I sang them."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the stage to wait for Dr. Carver to show up. I could sense the crowd gathering around me but I kept my eyes focused on my book.

"So are you always reading Marie?"

I looked up and smiled. It was Logan, the leading tenor who just happened to be a year ahead of me. He was good looking; tall, muscular and blond shaggy hair. He had very pronounced cheek bones and a dominant chin and when he smiled his dimples were in full effect.

"Well it's better than the alternative."

"And what's that?"

I nodded in Natalie's direction, "She's lucky I haven't accidentally broken her arm or something."

He laughed which caught Natalie's attention and she glared at me and started walking towards us, "Uh-oh sorry Marie."

"Oh Logan I didn't see you over here. How was your break?"

She managed to plop herself right next to him, almost sitting on me in process, "Oh don't mind me sitting here Natalie. I'll just move down, it's no problem." I threw in heavy sarcasm and anxiously awaited her rebuttal.

"Oh gosh sorry Marie, I didn't see you there," Natalie exclaimed still staring at Logan.

"Yea I'm surprised. I wouldn't be able to see where my ass was going in those jeans either." I got up and listened as the class busted into laughter. I even saw Logan crack a small laugh as Natalie glared at me, cheeks flaming red. I continued on my insult streak.

"Oh so did you finish that problem in calc yesterday or did the professor have to draw pictures again for you to figure it out?"

The class was on the floor. I couldn't help but just smile my wicked smile at her as she stood there stunned and speechless, "What Natalie, not able to say something to my face? You are sure good at it when my back is turned."

I leaned in really close to her and whispered so only she could hear, "I have excellent hearing by the way, I just choose to ignore you but if you don't watch it I'll make sure to file a complaint against you with plenty of physical evidence and make sure that you get kicked out of the vocal program."

Dr. Carver walked into class then and everyone was immediately in their places on the stage. After class Logan caught my elbow to hold me back from leaving, "Hey Marie can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yea, what's up Logan, you're not usually the first to talk to me after class."

"I know, but what can I say, you can be very intimidating Marie. Well I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to get something to eat after class sometime?"

"Oh Logan, I'm so sorry I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

I held up my left hand, "I'm married Logan."

"Well I feel like a horse's ass right now."

He started to walk away, "No wait Logan, I'm so sorry but I do have an alternative."

"And what is that?"

"Well I do have a really close girlfriend who is currently single and I think she would be your type. She's in my piano class."

"You're a double major Marie? How did I not know about all of this?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess you have been blind sighted by all the girls who throw themselves at you in this class."

"Yea, it gets annoying. But what is this friend's name?"

"Well her name is Julie and she is really great Logan! Hey what time do you get out of class tomorrow?"

"Um well I don't have class on Friday's but I have to work from eight to four, why?"

"Why don't you come over around seven. Here take my address and that way you can meet Julie and my husband and it can just be one casual evening."

"I don't know Marie…"

"Oh come on Logan, it'll be fun. My husband and I are dying to put the kids to bed early and entertain some other adults for once."

He stared at me, oh the kids, "Yes Logan I have two children."

"Wow there sure is a lot I don't know about you, so I guess I will take you up on this offer. I will see you at seven tomorrow at your place."

I watched him walk away and I turned and headed back to the house. I was only half way home when a familiar scent breezed by. I decided not to follow it this time, let him come out from where he was hiding.

"Marie, can I talk to you?"

I stopped and turned to face him, "No Ian you may not talk to me."

"Please Marie, I am so sorry about my actions the other week but you just have this effect on me."

"Stop right there Ian, I have much more power over my shield than I did last time, I don't want to have to hurt you."

He walked closer to me, "Now don't be like that, you know that deep down you love me too Marie."

I took a step back, "I love Seth, Ian. I feel nothing for you and I never will because I am immune to your talents, now I am warning you again to stay away from me."

He didn't listen. He lunged for me and I stopped him dead in his tracks in mid-air, "I gave you more than one warning Ian."

I pushed him several yards away from me with my shield and dropped him hard on the concrete sidewalk. I felt my shield snap back into me and continued walking home. He was persistent if nothing, I gave him credit for that. I felt him come up behind me and I pushed my shield out again surrounding him.

"Just give me a chance Marie?"

"Leave me along Ian, I mean it. Stay away from me and my family." My anger was starting to boil over, he was really punching the right buttons today. I pushed out my shield as far as I could. I had no idea where I'd dropped him and I didn't care either. My shield came snapping back to me after a few minutes and I walked the rest of the way home. I smiled to myself as I shut the front door.

"You certainly are in a good mood today, you wouldn't mind if I tapped into your beautiful day, would you?" Seth whispered wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a kiss.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I then felt Carlie clinging to my leg and I was sure that Reese was not far behind her. I sat on the couch and Carlie climbed onto my lap and sure enough there was Reese walking across the living room floor towards the couch.

"Hey Seth, I ran into Ian while walking home today."

"And you were smiling when you came through the door so I take it was a good encounter?"

"You assume correctly dear. I used my shield and dropped him off somewhere… I just pushed as far as it would go then released."

He sat himself down beside me, "Well then that is a reason to celebrate."

He began kissing me again but I had to tell him about Logan still so I protested slightly. He whimpered but succumbed to will.

"I have to tell you what happened after class still. You see Logan stopped me because he wanted to ask me out."

"What? I thought everyone knew about you being married!"

"Calm down Seth, he didn't hit on me or anything he just wanted to go out sometime after class. I, very nicely, turned him down but suggested another alternative. So he and Julie are coming over tomorrow at seven."

"Well that was very nice of you hun, but what does Julie think of all this?"

"I still have to call her."

"You haven't asked her yet. Marie! Don't most females prefer a little preparation time for all this?"

"Okay, okay I'll go call her."

I slid Marie off my lap and flipped open my phone, "Hey Jules, it's Marie."

"Oh hey Marie, what's up?"

"Well do you want to come over tomorrow night around seven?"

"Sure what's the occasion? You need a babysitter?"

I laughed, "Not quite. I actually hooked up a double date for you."

"What? Marie!! With who?"

"Well you might know him, his name is Logan."

"Are you serious, Logan Khole wants to go on a double date with me?"

"Well I casually suggested it when we were talking after class today."

"Marie, I don't know. Logan typically goes after girls who look like you. I'm no one special and I don't think we have a lot in common."

"Well then it looks like you are getting a makeover tomorrow! And how do you even know what his type is if you have never spoken to him?"

"I don't know Marie…"

"Oh come on Julie. The worst that can happen is you two will have no chemistry. It is going to be real casual and everything, please?"

The next day Julie showed up around one after he classes were over. I swear she brought her entire bathroom and wardrobe. I first wanted to surprise her with a new hair color. I was getting rid of that stringy blond hair she had; it was going brown and being cut chin length. She had such beautiful brown eyes that I figured the haircut and color would make them pop more. She took off her glasses and slipped in her contacts; something I had never seen her in before.

"Julie, I didn't know you had contacts. You should really wear them more often."

"I actually just got them over break and you know how you have to break them in and everything? Well I am finally up to wearing them a full day!"

"That's great Jules. Okay so do you completely trust me here?"

"I am just ready for a change Marie, just do it and I will look all at once in the mirror."

I dyed her hair first and then cut it. I applied some makeup, mostly to make her eyes really stand out against her high cheek bones. I blew dry her hair and styled it then I took her to my closet. She had hung all the clothes she brought but I didn't really like any of them. I wanted Logan to drool over Julie so I handed her a v-neck burnt orange sweater and a pair of khaki pants. When I heard a squeal from the bathroom I knew I had hit the jackpot.

"Oh my gosh, Marie!" Julie squealed running from the bathroom. "I look so different! I mean how did you know that I would look good with short brown hair? You are the best!"

"My Aunt Alice taught me a lot about colors and clothes."

"Wait this sweater is cashmere, isn't it?"

I nodded and her mouth dropped, "My family likes to buy the expensive clothes because they care a great deal about their appearances, I guess it kind of rubbed off."

I heard a knock on the door, "Are you two almost done in there so I can take a shower while the kids are still napping?"

I laughed and opened the door to find Seth still in his pajamas, "Sorry sweetie. You can get ready."

He walked by Julie and when her back was turned he gave me a thumbs up, which made me giggle. I finished cleaning up everything and Julie was still in my closet when I finished.

"Julie, what are you still doing in here?"

I walked around the corner as she stared at a chocolate brown floor-length satin dress, "Marie, is this what you are wearing to the recitals in two weeks?"

"I thought about it, but I think I am going to go with this instead."

I unzipped a white garment bag and her eyes about popped out of her head. She walked over to me and ran her fingers through the material, "Is this?"

I nodded, "Silk. Several layers of course draped on top of one other."

"It is so beautiful Marie, I could never pull off something like this."

"Well of course not Julie because black is definitely not your color," I walked over to the dress she was looking at earlier, "however brown is definitely a color that looks good on you."

"You're not serious?"

"Why not?"

I handed her the dress and she threw her arms around me, "Thank you so much Marie, for everything. You are such a good friend!"

Seth came out of the shower then and walked into the closet with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Julie flushed a deep red and scurried out of the bedroom.

"Seth!"

"Holy Cow! Marie, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You are so blind sometimes, did you not see Julie and me standing right here when you came in?"

"Crap, Julie was in here too?"

I nodded and walked out into the living room where Julie was sitting on the couch holding her head.

"It's okay Jules. Seth doesn't care and neither do I."

"Easy for you to say, you're used to someone like that walking around in front of you."

I knelt down in front of her. Tears were starting to spill over and I took a tissue and wiped them from her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup, "You mean you have never seen a naked man before?"

"No guys have ever been interested in me before. I went to a small high school where everyone knew everyone and they didn't want to be seen with the piano freak."

"Oh Julie, come on now, you don't want to waste your time on a high school boy anyway!"

"But I've never even been kissed. Until now Marie I haven't had a close friend like you that I could tell all this too."

"Julie you can tell me anything. We are going to get you that first kiss. Look at yourself Jules. All you need is some confidence!"

She nodded and stood up, "do you think Logan will even notice me tonight?"

"He's got to, but there is one more thing that I think you need to change first."

"What?"

Seth walked out of the bedroom and straight to the Carlie and Reese's room. That meant the closet was free. I grabbed Julie by the arm and drug her into the bedroom, "stay here."

I rushed into the closet and dug through my drawers looking for something that Aunt Alice had given me once, "Ha found it!"

"Found what? Marie?"

I threw the bra at her, "here go put that on under your sweater."

She stared at me in shock, "you're serious?"

"Will you just trust me Jules?"

She hesitantly walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I waited impatiently as she changed and when she walked out of the bathroom she had a huge smile on her face, "I have boobs Marie!"

I laughed, "I told you to trust me!"

She did look good and I knew Logan wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. She would get that first kiss sooner or later, even if it wasn't Logan. I too got dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans and my favorite scooped-neck black sweater. I didn't do much to my hair, I just straightened it and I put a little bit of eye makeup on.

It was getting close to seven when I finished so I joined Seth in the children's bedrooms to put them to bed. They both had a very short nap this afternoon so they were cranky and tired. They fell asleep quickly and Seth and I walked back out to the living room.

"Thank you sweetie for doing all this today, I really appreciate it."

"Well I'm as excited as you are to be having adult company over," he smirked.

I playfully punched him in the arm and the doorbell rang.


	20. Preparation

Chapter 19: Preparation

(Marie)

I suddenly had a brilliant idea for how Logan could meet Julie for the first time, something that would spark his interest and would strike up a conversation immediately between the two of them.

"Hey Jules, I need you to go to the piano and start playing."

"What?"

"Just trust me okay? Now get on that piano and start playing."

Within seconds beautiful music filled the house as I opened the door to find Logan nervously wiping his hands on his khaki pants. I laughed at him and let him walk in through the doorway.

"Logan this is my husband, Seth."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Logan," Seth greeted extending his hand.

"Well thank you for having me over tonight," Logan responded.

I could tell his attention had drifted towards my study where the music was coming from. I went to stand beside Logan and I put my hand on his shoulder, "Julie is right in through there, why don't you go introduce yourself?"

He hesitantly took a step forward and opened the doors to the study. I knew this would be perfect because Julie wouldn't be able to see him enter since I had the piano facing the corner. Seth and I watched him walk in and take a huge breath. He strolled over to the corner where the piano was casually leaned himself up against it.

He watched her as she finished playing and smiled at her, "Hi Julie, I'm Logan and I must admit you play beautifully."

She took his hand and I had to admit that he was smooth because he swiftly brought it up to his lips and kissed her fingers. She stood, her hand still in his, "Thank you Logan, it is great to finally meet you."

"All right guys, I have been slaving over a hot stove all day, so let's eat," Seth bellowed breaking their intense stare on one another.

Julie turned and followed Seth out of the room and I laughed as Logan stared at Julie while she walked away. We all sat down to eat and Logan picked right up with the conversation.

"So Julie, what was that you were playing, I don't believe I have ever heard it before."

"Well no, you wouldn't because that is an original piece composed by me. If you would like to hear the whole piece why don't you come to the piano recital on the sixteenth?" Julie smiled.

"Well I may just do that. So Marie, how did you and Seth meet?"

"A family Christmas party when Marie was only a little girl," Seth smirked.

I elbowed him and we laughed.

"So then you've known each other for quite a while then?" Logan continued.

"I guess you could say that Logan. Seth has been a family friend for years so it was just natural for us to connect, and it was someone my dad approved of."

"Well that's cool I guess. But it takes the fun out of dating," Seth stated looking directly at Julie.

She blushed and changed the subject, "Seth this is really amazing. I can't wait for desert."

Logan stared at Julie for a moment longer but when she met his eyes they both looked away. Later in the evening we played charades. Julie was flirting so much and Logan was picking up on it. They were becoming more comfortable with one another and began touching each other on the arms. When we played cards after that it was girls versus boys and I think Logan about had a heart attack when Julie flew across the room and into his lap.

"You are such a liar! I call Bull!"

He dropped the cards in his hand and rolled her onto the floor and started tickling her.

"Bull huh, I'll give you bull!"

She squealed as Seth and I laughed at them both.

"Okay, give!" Julie yelled.

He helped her sit up and she leaned into him. We decided to play a board game and they sat next to one another the whole time, hands clasped together. It was getting really late then so we called it a night. I gave Julie a thumbs-up when Logan said he would walk her to her dorm and she smiled at me. I knew I would get all the details later.

I shut the door behind them as they left hand in hand and I turned around and smiled at Seth, "I think that went well."

"Yea, couldn't you just feel their chemistry Marie? It reminded me of how I felt that first time I met you."

"Seth you imprinted on me that is completely different!"

"Yes but you were little Marie, I'm talking about the first time I fell in love with you. It was in the woods, remember the first time we made love. I knew I didn't want to make love with anyone else after that."

I threw my arms around him and he scooped me up into his arms and we began to kiss. It was passionate to loving at first, then turned to urgent and desire within seconds. I felt Seth blow out a sharp gust of air, "Marie your shield just makes me want you that much more."

He carried me into the bedroom and took off my clothes. I glanced into the closet and noticed Julie's wardrobe still hanging, oh well I would give it back to her later. Seth and I made love throughout the night. His touches and kisses brought a new sensation to my skin. I tried controlling my shield but his body against mine just made me lose control of everything.

The next day we were woken up by Carlie and Reese pounding on our bedroom door. I got up, put my robe and went out to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

"No mommy, we want to hunt!" Reese yelled.

I yawned, went back into the bedroom and got Seth out of bed, "Come on they want to hunt this morning."

We both got dressed quickly and flew out the back door. It was another quick and easy hunt. Seth got a buck for the kids while I found an elk nearby. We were all full and satisfied and started heading back to the house when a familiar scent breezed by me.

"Seth, take the kids home now!"

His wolf eyes pleaded with me.

"Do it Seth, he wants me not you. Protect Carlie and Reese and I will be home soon. I love you."

I watched the kids climb onto his back and he took off towards the house. I could sense Ian getting closer now and I had my shield ready.

"Now that is an interesting picture, watching your children ride off on a wolf's back," Ian scowled.

"What do you want Ian?"

"What I have always wanted Marie… you."

"Don't make me drop you into a volcano this time. I will you know I can."

"Ah yes, that was rather interesting last time. But I think I found you and Seth much more interesting last night. I must say you certainly are beautiful when the moonlight hits your skin Marie."

I was astonished that he had the brass to watch my husband and I make love last night. This was taking his obsession just a little too far. I prepared my shield. I was filled with anger and hatred, "How dare you! That is my private life and time that I would like to spend alone with my husband you dirty, disgusting vamp!"

"Oh come on now Marie, I know you were thinking of me." He was so close to me that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I spun around and grabbed him by the neck and picked him up off the ground.

"I warned you to stay away from me!"

"I wouldn't do that again Marie. You know you can't protect everyone you love at all times."

"Watch me!" I covered him with my shield and began to crush him with it. I threw it out as far and as hard as I could then I raced back home to my awaiting family.

"Marie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Seth. I am just getting a little tired of him being around all the time."

Later that afternoon I went through my closet and pulled out everything that I knew Julie would like and would actually wear, including a couple dresses. It would be easy for me to replace it all and this would give Julie a fresh start with her look and newfound confidence. I drove over to her dorm and called her up on her cell.

"Hello?"

"Julie, it's me. I am currently standing outside your dorm with all your clothes, can you come let me in?"

"What? Oh sure."

She came through the door and looked like a train wreck, "What happened Julie?"

"Oh I just got home that's all."

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's not a problem Marie. Logan and I went back to his place and talked all night long. I woke up in his arms; we were still on the couch."

"That's great Julie!"

"I know, I'm just tired. Here let me help you with my clothes."

I threw a box in her arm and went to my car to get the next two boxes.

"These can't all be mine?"

"They're not. I'm updating your wardrobe."

She smiled and I followed her upstairs to her dorm room. It was a mess, and she lived in a single!

"Julie, it looks like a bomb went off in here!"

"Well I panicked yesterday before I came over to your place."

I laughed and started to help her clean everything up. She laid back down on her bed and fell asleep only after ten minutes of my arrival. I rearranged all her drawers and hung up her new clothes in her closet. I grabbed her keys to the dorm and went back down to my car to get the final box of stuff I had gotten her. I put everything away and left her a note explaining that she needed to get used to her new setup and to call me when she woke up.

I got home and started working on my last final for my lit class. Within a couple hours the phone rang.

"Marie, you didn't have to do all this! This place looks like an apartment now!"

"Well your layout kind of sucked so I improved it a little."

"How did you do all this while I slept?"

"Well you were out Jules. I could have put a fog-horn against your ear and you wouldn't have stirred."

She laughed, "Thanks Marie. I love all my new clothes and stuff! I will be able to keep up this new look I have!"

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, Logan is on my other line, see you on Tuesday!"

I shut my phone and went back to my final. I finished it twenty minutes later and went to sit on the couch next to my family. We threw in a DVD and just spent the rest of Saturday enjoying one another's company.

Sunday came and went and before I knew it Monday was upon me. There were only two more weeks left in the semester and I was so glad about that. My lit and calc class went by quickly. In calc we had the option of taking the test next week or during finals week. We could choose whatever we wanted so I chose next week because I wasn't going to be around during finals week.

When I got home I told Seth my good news that we would be able to leave next weekend for the winter break. That would give me more than a month at home with my family for the holidays and I was really excited about that. While walking to class on Tuesday I watched as Logan and Julie held their heads together outside the doors. It looked like they were going to kiss, but they parted and he kissed her hand and said he would meet her after his classes.

She smiled and waved when she saw me approaching, "Like to outfit?" She asked.

I nodded and we walked into class together. We slid into our seats as Dr. Andrews gave us a look that we were almost late.

"As all of you are aware, the piano recital is next week, so today I will be holding individual sessions with each of you to discuss your tactics and how you chose to rearrange your pieces."

She started at the end of the alphabet so it gave Julie and me some time to talk before we were going to be called.

"So Julie, how are things going with Logan?"

"They are going so great. We spent all day yesterday in my dorm just talking and watching movies. It was wonderful."

"Good thing I cleaned it then huh?"

"Ha ha, yea I guess you could say that. But he is just such a gentlemen Marie. We talked about how all these girls kept throwing themselves at him and how he hates the stereotype he has."

"Yea, I figured as much. I mean when you have people like Natalie who are all over you and don't let you breathe… I can understand."

"I even showed him what I used to look like!"

"You're kidding!"

"No, he says he likes my hair better now, that it brings out my eyes."

"See I told you!"

"Marie, how can I thank you for all this? I mean the makeover, the clothes? You're the best friend I've always wanted and never had."

I hugged her, "You deserve it Jules, you really do!"

"Marie Clearwater," Dr. Andrews called.

"I'll be right back."

"So Marie, what have you decided to do with your piece?"

"Well Dr. Andrews it isn't really something I can tell you, it is easier to show you. I got inspiration from my daughter."

"Very interesting. And what exactly was this inspiration?"

"Well she was learning how to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on the piano and when I heard the notes, something just clicked. I slowed the piece down and added other famous lullabies into it."

"Well that will be something to listen to won't it?"

I nodded and left her office, glad that it was over. It wasn't something that sounded good when you had to explain it to someone. Music should just flow from the heart without reason. I sat down next to Julie and she continued to gush over Logan. It was so cute how she adored him. I was really happy for her but in my gut I knew something terrible was going to happen soon.

My next class was just a pointless. Dr. Carver spent the entire period working with the bass and alto sections. Their harmonies weren't supporting us sopranos and tenors. But it gave me time to sit down with Logan and talk to him about Julie.

"Marie, I have to thank you. Jules is so wonderful. She's everything I've ever wanted in a girlfriend."

"Wait so you are going steady then?"

"I was going to ask her after her piano recital next week."

"Oh Logan that is so wonderful!"

"Yea, I just hope I can hold off until then. I have been really wanting to kiss her, but I only have a week to wait now… I think I can do it."

"Logan, you'll be fine. Besides with finals coming up the only thing you two will be able to do together is study."

"Good point."

Class ended and Julie was waiting outside for Logan. They embraced hands and walked away smiling. I overheard Natalia a second later, "Who is that? Seriously who does she think she is stealing Logan away from me like that?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Natalie, get real. Logan doesn't like girls like you and he never will."

"Oh and how do you little miss Marie? Huh? Jealous that he's not going after you anymore?"

"Natalie, seriously I'm married, why else would I wear this ring all the time? And no I don't get jealous when I am the one who hooked the two of them up."

I walked away to a laughing crowd of spectators that had drawn to Natalie's bickering. I got home and played with Carlie and Reese all night long. It wasn't fair that I had to miss so much of them growing up but it was getting easier.

Later than evening Seth's phone rang. He talked briefly to what I could only assume was my parents or Jake and then came and sat by me on the couch. That was your dad Marie. It seems as if everyone is coming up for your concerts this week. I guess it is a good thing that they are back to back then. That way they can all stay at the hotel for one night and not be here for the whole week!

"Seth you know Tanya and Eddie are coming in this weekend for the whole week though."

"Yea, but we've known that since August!"

"You are so funny Seth."

Friday came quicker than we thought it would and I had to go pick up Eddie and Tanya from the airport. It was so good to see my brother again and I couldn't wait for him to see the place, granted it look exactly like the one we grew up in.

"Nice digs sis."

"Thanks Eddie, but I had no hand in the decorating. You'll have to thank Esme, mom and Alice when they get here on Wednesday."

"Come on Eddie, I'll show you both your room," Seth greeted.

"So everyone is arriving Wednesday?" Tanya asked.

"Yea, they all thought that us four should have some time together since we never do."

"Well that was very thoughtful of them," Tanya smiled.


	21. Love and Anger

Chapter 20: Love and Anger

(Marie)

It was Tuesday evening when I got a phone call from Julie.

"Marie, what time does your vocal recital start tomorrow night? I know Logan has told me a thousand times but I keep getting it confused with our recital on Thursday. I keep forgetting to write it down."

"It starts at seven Julie. Why don't you just come over to my place at six and you can leave with my family?"

"Oh great, thanks Marie. See you tomorrow!"

I shut my phone. We were all getting ready to go hunt when she called so I picked up Reese and we were all out the door. It was weird hunting with Tanya and Eddie, but I liked it because it was a change of pace. Things had been so much more relaxed with Eddie here for the week. He was so easy to get along with and I think Seth enjoyed the break from taking care of the kids.

While I was in my Advanced Calculus class on Thursday, taking my final exam, I caught the scent of my dad. I smiled and finished my exam and walked out the door, glad to finally be done with the class.

"The professor is certainly going to miss you next semester Marie," my dad said standing in front of me outside the door.

I hugged him, "Hi dad!"

"Hey kiddo. Final easy?"

"Yea; I don' think I missed a single point all semester in that class."

He smiled at me and we walked back to the house together. I could hear Uncle Emmett's laugh booming through the house as we walked up the front porch. I went in through the door that my dad held open for me and found my living room full of my entire family. I smiled and went into the bedroom. I found Aunt Alice sifting through all my clothes.

"It's a good thing you've got me Marie, your poor closet was being neglected on its true capability."

"Oh Alice! I gave more than half my wardrobe to my friend Julie, I figured you'd replace my entire wardrobe anyway when you came."

"Right you are, but I saved that dress you wanted for tonight and I bought you a new one for tomorrow night."

I shook my head and grabbed the black silk dress that I had shown to Julie previously. I went into the bathroom and put my hair in curlers and did my makeup. I wanted to keep it simple since this wasn't going to be me all by myself on stage, that face was going to be saved for tomorrow. I was ready in an hour and I came out of the bedroom as Julie arrived.

Well all left soon after and walked across campus. We got several looks in our direction and it just made me smile. My entire family looked like they were royalty heading to some ball, instead of a college vocal performance.

I watched Logan's face light up when I brought Julie back stage. I figured he couldn't wait any longer to ask her out and plant that kiss. He was so genuine as he cupped her face and let their foreheads touch. I was standing far enough away so I could hear what they were saying but it didn't look like I was eavesdropping. I stared at them out of the corner of my eyes and waited.

"Julie, I've been wanting to ask you something since the first moment I saw you."

She took in a deep breath, "And what exactly is that Logan?"

"Julie, you're more perfect and beautiful every time I see you. I don't want to be with anyone else… you're it for me Jules. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I watched as the tears escaped her eyes and he tenderly kissed each one away. She nodded and he brought her face to his. Their kiss was so passionate that I had to look away. I was so happy for them that it brought tears to my own eyes. I wiped them away and looked back to them. They were still holding their foreheads together but they weren't kissing anymore.

"Five minutes to stage performance ladies and gentlemen. Let's start lining up for your entrance," Dr. Carver yelled.

Julie slipped out the back door and I winked at Logan. He had the biggest smile on his face and he gave me a thumbs-up. I waved back and smiled at him while I took my place in front of the line. I glanced at Natalie who looked like she had just been hit by a truck. I think she too saw the kiss and knew her chances with Logan were now kaput.

The performance couldn't have gone better. I nailed all my solos and you could definitely hear where my family was sitting at in the audience. Once we were backstage I found Logan and told him the Julie was sitting with my family. We exited through the side door and made our way through the audience. Seth was the first to find me; his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a kiss. I think Logan followed suit because I heard Uncle Emmett snicker.

While I was walking out of the auditorium Julie grabbed my elbow, "Marie, you're the best singer I think I've ever heard!"

"Thanks Julie. I see you got your first kiss tonight."

"Mhmm, I think it might lead to more once we get back to his place."

"Julie, are you sure you're ready?"

"I love him Marie. I know he's it for me, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

I nodded, so did I, except mine wasn't a good one like I'm sure hers was, "Just use protection please."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Don't worry about it. Have a good night!"

I laughed at her and looked over at my dad. I pushed my shield from myself and surrounded him. He looked over at me, "Thanks Marie," he smiled.

I laughed again and we all walked back to the house. Reese was the only one still awake and he was happily smiling in Jasper's arms. I took a shower when we got home while Seth fixed us some supper. I still could not shake the eerie feeling that I felt and I was hoping that it would go away with some sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling like crap. I got out of bed and threw on the first things my hands touched. I rushed into the kitchen and chugged a glass of orange juice, kissed Carlie, Reese, and Seth good-bye and was off to class. I got there a little early so I went in, sat down and pulled out my book. Julie came bursting through the doors about ten minutes later. She plopped herself down beside me. I looked at her and smiled; she looked like she had just gotten out of bed, literally.

"Long night?"

"Marie, is this how you are supposed to feel?"

"I don't know Julie I'm not exactly a mind reader here."

"Sorry, I mean just so happy and everything feels so perfect!"

I smiled and nodded at her, "So that good huh?"

"I don't know how you keep your hands off Seth! If I didn't have to be in class right now I would still be in bed with Logan."

I laughed again and continued to read my book until Dr. Andrews came into class.

"Is everyone ready for their final performances tonight?"

The class groaned and I smiled on. I was more than ready. I wanted to get home for the start of my winter break.

Class went by quickly thanks to a movie. My vocal class would just be the evaluation part of our performances so I was looking forward to that. I bumped into Logan on the way in… he too looked like he had just rolled out of bed, literally.

"Have a good night last night Logan?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Oh give it up already, Julie told me everything."

He laughed, "Figures; so then yes I had a wonderful night last night!"

We both finished our evaluations and turned them in, "See you at the performance tonight Logan."

"See ya Marie."

When I got home, once again the house was filled with my family. Seth was feeding Carlie and Reese lunch, while Jake fed Masen and William. We were all gathered around in the living room and talked until I had to go get ready. Aunt Alice did my hair while I put on my makeup. My mom came out of the closet holding a dark emerald green Emanuel Ungaro. The dress featured a sexy, off-the-shoulder styling, a bloused waist and a train.

"Oh it's so beautiful Alice, thank you."

"Well I wanted you to look sophisticated for your first major solo performance."

"It's perfect."

I walked out of the bedroom and Seth's mouth nearly dropped to the floor, "You look stunning Marie."

"Absolutely gorgeous," Aunt Rosalie smiled.

I hooked my arm around Seth's elbow and once again my family walked to the auditorium. I still had the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen, but I ignored it, hugged my family, and went backstage. Julie was already there in the brown silk dress that I gave her. She kissed Logan goodbye and stepped towards me, "I'm so nervous Marie."

"You have nothing to worry about Julie. You are going to do just fine."

But I couldn't even believe my own words because as I was saying them I felt this overwhelming sensation of pain and anger. It took the breath out of me and I fell to the floor on my knees.

"Marie, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Julie, just give me a hand up will you?"

"Sure thing."

She gave me her hand and I leaned on her when I finally got up. Something wasn't right, but I had no time to worry about it now because it was my turn on stage. I walked out into the bright lights and took my seat on the piano bench. I took a deep breath and steadied my trembling hands on the keys.

I let my fingers do all the work. They knew the routine and they did it flawlessly. I let myself get lost in the music so the feeling would disappear. It seemed to help so I let myself get absorb in the feelings from the audience. It all seemed to make me feel so much better, maybe I just needed to invert my shield around myself.

I stood and curtseyed to a standing ovation. The whistles from Uncle Emmett and Jake were deafening; I simply smiled blew a kiss towards my family and exited the stage. Once backstage the feelings all vanished from my mind and I was in a whirlwind. Julie took the stage and I couldn't help but feel happy for her but there was a feeling of anger coming from somewhere.

I had to sit and let my mind empty. I listened to Julie's performance and focused on inverting my shield around myself; I was unaware of my dad standing next to me.

"Marie, are you all right?"

I looked up and my shield snapped back into my mind making me dizzy.

"Marie?"

I blacked out on my attempt to stand. The next thing I knew there were voices of my family swirling around me. I felt both extremely hot and cold hands on my face. Sometime later I fluttered my eyes opened and I was laying outside in the fresh air with my dad, Carlisle and Seth hovering over me.

"Marie, how are you feeling?"

"Better." They all helped me sit up and I took in a deep breath of cold December air. "Is the concert over yet?"

"Not yet. But there are only a couple more performances. We should get you back inside before anyone notices your absence." My dad mentioned.

I nodded and stood up. I still couldn't shake the bad vibes that I was feeling earlier but I did feel better. I walked backstage and Julie raced to my side, "Where have you been? I came back here after my performance and you were gone!"

"Sorry Julie, I wasn't feeling well."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Still not so great, but there are only a couple more performances left so I'll manage."

And I did manage. I made it through the last two and then we all did our final bow together as a class. The hot lights made my head swirled, so I stayed in the back and took deep breaths. When it was all over I rushed back outside before I blacked out again. Eddie was at my side before I knew it holding my shoulders.

"Marie, what is that feeling?"

"I don't know Eddie, but how can you feel it to?"

"I'm not sure, it must be one of our freaky twin things."

I smiled and faced him, "I have been feeling it all night. Something isn't right?"

"Does it have anything to do with Ian you think?" Jasper whispered out of nowhere.

"I don't know Uncle Jasper. But how come you aren't making these feelings go away already?"

"I'm trying Marie, but your shield is making it rather difficult."

"They must all be intertwined with one another," my dad declared coming up from behind Jasper.

I shook my head, "How can that be?"

"I'm not sure," dad answered.

"I think it's a good idea if we just get home," Seth stated wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good idea."

We all walked through the night back towards the house when I heard Logan scream from behind me, "Get your hands off her! Leave her alone!"

We were at his side instantly, "Logan what happened?"

He didn't even have to answer my question. I could smell him; the anger mixed with his scent.

"Oh no!"

"Marie, what is it?" my mom yelled.

"A man just came up from behind me and took Julie!" Logan cried.

"It's Ian. He's getting back at me."

I flew into panic mode and started barking orders at everyone, "Grandma you take Logan back to the house with the children. I want Seth and Jake to get tracking on the scent. I need to know which way he went with her. Alice, keep your mind clear and focus on his scent, maybe it will help. Now let's get going!"

We all took off into the woods following his scent, the problem was there were so many trails; he had planned this. Julie's scent was hard to track. It was so obscured by the musky anger that was mixed with Ian's scent, but I caught it and followed it quickly east. Once away from campus he was easy to follow. I knew I was alone but my family would just fine my scent and follow it as soon as they realized I was gone. I released my shield so that my dad could read my mind as well.

I came to an opening in the trees and found pieces of Julie's dress scattered everywhere, "Julie? Julie where are you?"

"MARIE?" Julie rushed to my side and wrapped her arms around me. She was completely naked and shaking uncontrollably.

"It's okay. I've got you now."

I scooped her up into my arms and turned to run away, when Ian appeared right in front of me.

"Hello Marie, so good of you to join us. I told you that you wouldn't be able to watch all the ones you loved all the time."

"You know I'm not alone Ian, you can smell the rest of them can't you? That's why you let her go."

"Not quite my dear. I was finished with her anyway, and you are alone. There is no one except you and me here right now."

I pushed my shield out from myself, one to let my dad know where I was and two, to encase Ian.

"I wouldn't be so fast to use your gift anymore little girl, because I have one of my own. I knew that if I stuck around long enough that your aura would rub off on me. Maybe you need a taste of your own medicine."

I pushed my shield out to protect myself from him. What happened next I wasn't sure, but all the sudden Ian was floating in mid-air and looked completely terrified. I looked over to find my mom, dad, and Seth and Jake in their wolf forms.

"Okay now Bella, slowly lower him so that he is eye-level with me," my dad instructed.

He walked over to Ian and grabbed him by the neck, "Hello again Ian."

Ian's eyes were as big as saucers as mom completely released her shield around him and dad dangled him above the ground, still holding him by the neck.

"Now tell me what you did to Julie?"

I began looking at Julie who was cradled in my arms. Her arms were around my neck and she was still shaking violently. She had bruises starting to form all over her body and I could smell the blood that was coming from somewhere on her body.

"Same thing you did, create a half-vampire child."

He laughed an evil laugh but it was silenced by my dad's tightening hand around his neck. He suddenly dropped him, "Jake, Seth… he's yours."

I raced away as quickly as possible but I could still hear the screams from Ian echoing through the trees. I got all the way back to the house and went in through the back door. I sat with Julie on the bed, she wouldn't let go of me, and called for Carlisle.

"Julie, it's okay you can let go now. My grandpa is a doctor and he is going to help you."

I forced her hands apart from the back of my neck and slid her off my lap and onto the bed. I stayed right beside her as Carlisle started his examination. I kept my voice light so she wouldn't be frightened.

"Julie, it's okay. Logan is right outside the door and he knows your safe now. As soon as this is over I will let him come in to see you, okay? Now just let my grandpa examine you Jules."

She finally started to relax as he cleaned the cuts on her inner thighs. I covered the top half of her body in a soft fuzzy blanket to ease her discomfort and I kept my face hovering over hers. She had tears streaming down her dirt-covered face. I disappeared only for an instance to get a hot cloth. I began wiping her face and upper body.

Soon my mom appeared in the room and stood behind me, "How is she Carlisle?"

"Well she was raped, so there is no telling about that but she has too many cuts here. I am going to have to bandage her thighs. Thank goodness they aren't very deep," he whispered so low only mom and I could hear.

"How did you find me Marie?"

It was the first thing she had said since I'd found her in the opening. I stroked her face and hair, "I followed your scent Julie. I know a lot of this doesn't make sense to you right now but it will, okay?"

She simply nodded, "Can I have a bath?"

I looked to Carlisle who nodded, "Yea that sounds like a good idea doesn't it. I'll go get the water ready okay Marie?" my mom breathed.

I lifted Julie off the bed and placed her in the steamy water. She flinched slightly but I laid her down so she wouldn't have to put unwanted pressure anywhere.

"Will you tell me the truth now Marie?" Julie whispered once my mom left.

"It's really complicated Julie. I mean I don't think you will quite understand a lot of it. It is a lot to take in and you have been through so much already."

"But what did he mean by create a half-vampire child?"

"Julie are you sure you want to hear this now?"

She simply nodded.

"Well I think Logan has the right to know too."

She nodded again and I left to go get him.

"Oh thank goodness Julie!" Logan sighed kissing her forehead.

"Logan, I brought you in here because I have something that I need to share with you both. With the way the events took place tonight I have no choice but to inform you about what I am."

Logan cocked his head to the side, clearly telling me he had no idea what was going on.

"Logan, tonight Julie was raped and he said something to my dad that Julie wants to know about, and I feel it is the right that both you understand why this situation is being heavily protected by my family right now."

They both shook their heads in agreement and I began telling them about my family.

"First off, my family is not your average family. We are vampires; we have senses and abilities that allow us to see, smell, and hear farther and run at super fast speeds. My mother was human when she had both my older sister and my twin brother and myself. So we are only half-vampire which means that we have the same abilities but we also have some human tendencies…"

I told them everything about my sister's birth and how no one knew that something like us could ever be created and how most mothers didn't live through the childbirth. I told her about my entire family, all their abilities, including Seth and our children. I told them everything that I normally covered with lies. I told them about Ian and his threat and how he carried it out on Julie. I talked until there were no more soap suds in Julie's bath water.

"Wow!" Logan exclaimed when I finished.

"So if I'm pregnant I will know in a couple days?" Julie asked nervously.

I nodded my head, "But don't worry about that now Julie. Let's get you out of that water so Carlisle can wrap up the cuts on your thighs."

Logan left and I lifted her carefully out of the water. My mom was there to wrap her body in an oversized towel. I cradled her in my arms and carried her back out to the bed. Carlisle finished his examination and wrapped her thighs in gauze. I slid a nightgown over her body and she quickly fell asleep; I let Logan in the room and he laid himself next to her on the bed and was also asleep within minutes. I walked out into the living room to face my family.

"What are we going to do if she's pregnant dad?"

"It's up to her Marie. This is going to be Julie's decision, just as long as she understands what she is getting herself in to."


	22. A Decision for Eternity

Chapter 21: A Decision for Eternity

(Julie)

The next couple of days were a blur for me. I was so tired all the time and I couldn't eat anything. My legs were starting to heal but they still stung every time Carlisle replaced the bandages. I had completely understood everything Marie had told Logan and me and I was intrigued by her lifestyle.

It was Monday already and I had to get to my first final. Edward, Marie's dad, had made several phones concerning my accident and arranged for all my finals to be taken in one day. I was so grateful for everything that they had done for me. Her whole family was amazing and beautiful and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have a vampire, well half-vampire, for a best friend.

"You ready for your finals Julie? I can have my dad arrange to have you take them tomorrow if you want more time to study." Marie giggled walking me to class.

The one arrangement I did not agree on was the wheel chair and personal body guard, but I was glad that is was Marie of all people. Her Aunt Rosalie kind of scared me and her husband Emmett was so big and strong I didn't dare argue with anyone while he was around. My finals were both a breeze and I finished them in record time.

Marie rolled me back to her house and helped me up the stairs since it was still difficult to walk. Logan had finals all day as well so he wasn't back yet. I was really hungry and kind of sleepy when she sat me down on the living room couch. Marie whipped me up some of her famous scrambled eggs and I gobbled them down.

Suddenly my stomach lurched and I reached for the trash can. Someone was holding back my hair as I lost all my eggs. I swished the water back and forth in my mouth and spit it out, "Oh man those didn't set well."

I looked up at all the faces staring down at me. Before I knew it I was carried into the master bedroom and Carlisle had me lift my shirt up.

"I knew it! Damn that Ian all to hell!" Marie screamed.

"What is it Marie, why are you so angry?"

"Julie, you're pregnant," she sighed.

I nodded and soon realized that I had a huge decision to make. Should I stay human and let this child tear its way from my stomach or get rid of it now? Or what if I was strong enough to survive the pregnancy and they could do what they did will Marie's mom when Marie's older sister was born? My head was spinning and I felt the urge to throw up again.

Marie grabbed the trash can and threw it into my lap. She held my hair back for me and then handed me a cup of water when I finished. I went back to my thoughts; what if this wasn't Ian's baby? Logan and I had made love the previous night, all night long I might add. I just wish I could know what was going on with my body. Carlisle and Marie let me sleep and it helped to clear my head. I woke up to voices in the living room a few hours later.

"I just don't understand any of this!" Logan yelled.

"Keep your voice down, you don't want to wake Julie!" Marie yelled back.

"Logan I told you that this would all be very difficult, but Julie is pregnant and if she decides to have this baby she only has two options! She either has the baby and becomes one of us, or she gets rid of it and we disappear from both of your lives forever; but it is her decision!"

I couldn't let them disappear from my life. I didn't want to lose my best friend, I wouldn't let her leave me, not now! I needed her. Something twitched inside me then. I placed my hand on my belly and rubbed it, "You can hear me can't you, because you are special?"

I felt a small bump against my hand and I smiled, "Don't worry pretty baby, no matter who your daddy is I will always love you."

I stood up and opened the bedroom door. Logan and Marie were practically at one another's throats when I stepped into the living room. Emmett was between them trying to keep them off each other.

"What are you doing?"

Logan stopped immediately and rushed to my side, "I'm sorry Julie, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm sure since the two of you were yelling at each other out here. Besides this is my decision and I have made it!"

"You have?" Marie asked.

I turned to Logan and kissed him on the lips, "We don't know anything about this baby Logan, for all we know it could be yours morphed by the sperm of Ian."

He cringed and I stroked his face.

"I'm sorry but I am not going to get rid of this baby. I love it already."

"But then you know what that means Julie?" Marie declared.

"I am fully prepared to accept the consequences of my decision."

"Julie, are you sure about this?" Bella asked me.

I nodded at her worried face, "I'm sure. I mean look how you turned out."

"You will need to come back with us to Forks then," Edward stated.

I turned to Logan who was still stunned by my decision, "Are you going to come with me?"

"I'll go anywhere for you Julie," he breathed.

The next day we were off to Forks, Washington. I was really nervous but having Logan at my side really helped. Logan and I were put up in the main house right next to Carlisle's office. I was informed that it was the exact same room where both Nessie and Marie gave birth. The next few weeks passed by quickly. I was getting huge and fast.

They had put me on a special diet that was more conducive to the baby's appetite, but it also tasted good to me. Carlisle continued to use the sonogram machine to see if he could make out anything everyday at the same time.

"Well your pregnancy is very much like Bella's except you can almost see through the placenta on the sonogram screen."

"So what does that mean grandpa?"

"I'm not sure Marie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Marie)

I look at my best friend lying there with this huge belly, all she was allowed to drink was blood and poor Logan was about to lose it. He wanted it all to be over with so he and Julie could just continue on at school. Our Christmas celebrations were all cancelled because we didn't know when Julie would have the baby. Overall, the winter break that I was looking forward to was turning out to really suck.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Marie."

"Logan you have to stay strong for Julie. We still don't know if that is your child or not."

"Well what if it isn't? Just what if it comes out looking exactly like its true father, then what?"

"Logan, we've been through this!"

"Okay take a break you two," Emmett said walking in between us.

I plopped myself on the couch and took a deep breath. I looked over at the children playing with Rose, Alice, and Jasper and smiled. Why couldn't he see that this was a good decision made by Julie? She was going to make such a good mother and what if it really was Logan's? No one knew anything yet. We all went hunting in shifts later in the day. When I got back Julie was downstairs on the couch.

"Hey Jules, how do you feel?"

"Huge," she moaned.

"Carlisle how many inches was she today?"

"She was thirty-six."

"Wow, so that means soon, then huh?"

"We'll see." Carlisle smiled.

Just then Logan stood up and cleared his throat, "I have something that I want to say that I want you all to take seriously."

I watched as my father groaned and got up to leave the room, of course he already knew what Logan was going to say.

"If this ends badly, meaning you have to transform Julie into a vampire after she gives birth then I want to be transformed too."

My mouth dropped and the room went silent. No one said anything so I figured I should be the first to break the silence, "Are you sure about this Logan?"

"I have been thinking a lot about this Marie, and I don't want to be any different than Julie. I love her and if she becomes immortal, then so do I!"

"Oh Logan!" Julie sighed reaching for his hand.

"Well then let's hope it doesn't come to that," my dad stated walking back into the room.

That night I fell asleep thinking about Julie and Logan's situation. I woke up in the middle of the night in a panic; I got the weirdest feeling throughout my body. I shook it off and went back to sleep. The next morning Seth and I got the kids dressed and we headed over to the main house. When we got there Logan was pacing nervously upstairs.

"Logan, what is it?"

"It's Julie. She woke up screaming about an hour ago. Carlisle is running a whole bunch of tests now."

Just then my dad emerged from Carlisle's office, "Logan we have to do an emergency cesarean section. Her vitals are dropping and we need to get that baby out of her immediately. Marie, I need you in here! Seth, take Logan downstairs."

I walked into the bedroom and was shocked at what I saw. Julie's stomach was a solid shade of purple and she was panting heavily. I stood by my mother's side and watched as Carlisle pushed another round of morphine into her system.

"I hope her body can handle the morphine, her vitals are so low," Carlisle murmured.

We waited for fifteen minutes then Carlisle used a scalpel across the lower half of her stomach. He tried the scalpel on the placenta and it just scraped across it like it was a dull butter knife. He put his face to her belly and we all heard a rip, then cries. Carlisle swiftly pulled out the baby and began delivering the placenta when he shuddered.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

I turned to see just as Carlisle pulled a second baby from Julie's stomach. My mom handed the first baby promptly to me and took the second baby from Carlisle. We both went into the office with the babies where Aunt Rose and Alice were waiting. I handed the baby I was holding to Aunt Rose and went back in to be with Julie.

Carlisle was in a panic, "Her vitals are dropping Edward! No, damn it, I lost her pulse. Start compressions, now!"

I raced to Julie's side as my dad and I started CPR. Carlisle sewed Julie's stomach shut and began pushing another drug into her system. We worked for a good ten minutes before I heard her heart start up again. Carlisle put her on the monitor to check her vital signs and shook his head.

"It doesn't look good Marie, she's lost so much blood and just listen to her heart. It doesn't have many more beats left in it."

"This isn't my decision!"

"But you knew what she wanted?"

"Well yea… she said she wanted to be a mother no matter what the cost."

"I think you need to go get Logan Marie," my dad whispered.

I hurried down the steps and into the living room. Logan was pacing back and forth anxiously, "How is she?"

"Logan it doesn't look good. Are you willing to keep the promise you made yesterday to Julie?"

He nodded hesitantly, "It has to be done?"

"I'm afraid so Logan."

"Well then let's do this… for Julie."

We raced back up the stairs and Logan laid on the bed next to Julie.

"I'm afraid you are going to feel excruciating pain Logan, are you sure you want to do this?" my dad asked.

Logan only nodded and it was over quickly. Carlisle and dad worked like machines biting both Logan and Julie on the chest first then circled their bodies biting in several different places all over. Logan groaned loudly at first then he started screaming and thrashing around. Julie moaned and whimpered some but she only twitched.

It was three long days of listening to both of them scream. We were used to it by the morning of the third day. Their twins had also developed quite a personality. I couldn't wait for Julie and Logan to see their babies but we were days away from that most likely.

On the third day, any of us who were part human left and went to the cottage. There were only four of us but we had six children to look after so things were kind of hectic. Jake and Seth kept Masen, William, Reese and Carlie busy in living room while Nessie and I took care of the twins in the master bedroom. We just had to stay put until we received a phone call.

Two days later Carlisle finally called, "Marie, you wouldn't believe it but Julie and Logan are remarkably self-controlled, kind of like how your mom was. They have hunted more than one and we feel it is safe for you all to come home."

I sighed and we headed to the main house. Seth and Jake walked in first because we knew that would be a good test. I watched from outside as Julie and Logan sniffed at them and took a step back; that made both Nessie and I giggle. Nessie stayed outside with the other children as I walked through the front door with one baby in my arms. Julie approached me rather quickly, enough for Jasper to take defensive action.

"I got this Jasper. I'm not going to hurt Marie," she sang.

Logan stayed further back; I noticed Emmett's hand on his shoulder.

"So how do you feel Julie?"

"I have never seen everything so clearly before. It is truly wonderful."

I smiled and looked down at her baby girl, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

She nodded and I gently placed the sleeping baby in her arms, "How I missed you sweet Lillian."

"What did you call her?" Rose asked.

"I hope you don't mind Rosalie," Julie crooned, "Marie told me your middle name and I just loved it so much."

"Julie, thank you so much," Rose breathed.

Julie floated back towards Logan and placed the baby in his arms. He stared down at this little girl who looked so much like Julie it was uncanny.

"She so precious," he murmured.

Just then Nessie appeared in the doorway and handed me the other baby. I turned to face Logan and Julie and took a step forward. Logan was the first to look up. He placed Lillian back in Julie's arms and gracefully strolled towards me. He took the baby boy out of my arms and stared down at him. Julie finally looked over at the child Logan was holding in his arms.

"Oh Logan, he looks so much like you," Julie lulled.

"Except the eyes; he's got your brown eyes Julie," Logan smiled.

"What should we name him Logan?"

"Brandon."

I looked over to see Alice beaming; I knew that meant a lot to her. Julie and Logan fell into their parent roll quite well. They had some newborn tendencies, of course, like strength and Emmett kept his distance knowing he could easily get his butt beat by a girl. It was the day after Christmas when Chloe called.

"Marie! How have you been?"

"Chloe! I have been so good. A lot has happened in the first semester.

"Oh me too. You wouldn't believe it but I have a serious boyfriend who is in the singing program with me. His name is Max and he is so sweet. I hope you get to meet him sometime."

"That's great Chloe. Unfortunately things have not been so great here. There have been some family issues and it looks like I might have to forgo this next semester."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that Marie, but how did your first semester go as a double major?"

"It went great. I only took twelve credit hours because of Seth and the kids, but it was wonderful. I was the lead soprano in the vocal program and my professor gave me a really hard piece in piano that I had to add my own flare to. The performances were a couple weeks ago and I did great!"

"I'm sure you did Marie. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Chloe. It looks like I might be in Forks for a little while so if you come home, don't be a stranger okay?"

"I miss you Marie."

"I miss you too Chloe, bye."

"Bye."


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Marie)

The next few days flew by and all three of us weren't sure about going back to school for the semester. It was going to require a lot of work and I didn't think Logan and Julie were ready for that kind of a commitment just yet. So all three of us dropped out of Dartmouth; it was a disappointment but we knew we would be able to get in again in about eighty years or so.

When Julie and Logan decided to become part of our family that meant they had to leave theirs behind. It was really hard for Logan because he knew his decision would greatly affect his mother and little sister, but he made up his mind and let my dad call in the accident about the plane crash. It was all over the papers about the two college kids going skiing in the mountains and how their plane crashed on the way home.

So Julie and Logan left their old lives behind and started a new one in Forks. We had forever to think about our futures. We just focused on our children and how much they meant to us. They were the reason all of our decisions were made in the first place. Esme fixed up a house not far from Seth and me and they moved in, happy as a clam. On New Year's Eve Logan proposed to Julie and they are now planning a summer wedding.

Lillian and Brandon started to look more and more like their parents every day and no one ever questioned that Logan was indeed the father of both children. So we all continued on in this perfect piece of our forever.


End file.
